gorillaz: un amor que durara para siempre
by darkneko66
Summary: 2D y Noodle atraviesan situaciones locadas y al limite, traiciones, aventuras amor y sorpresas! leanlo y sean parte de la historia .D
1. un momento

Hola a todos soy nueva hice esta historia de 2d y noodle los amo! Por favor dejen rewievs! Y vean mi nueva historia si les guta Tokio Hotel ! Gracias!

**Un momento **

Era un dia normal en los estudios kong , 2d y murdoc estaban viendo la TV y noodle estaba encerrada en su habitacion:

Murdoc: que aburrido es este lugar de mierda!

2d: ? Por q lo dices? Podemos hacer muchas cosas aqua, como jugar play , o pintar o podemos contar cosas-

Murdoc: como la cantidad de neuronas q te faltan? O que con suerte te quedan?

2d: o_o , seria mas divertido que salir por ahi a tomar alcohol y volver borracho como si- 2d se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo pero fue tarde murdoc le habia dado un puñetazo en la boca

Murdoc: CALLATE IMBECIL! , voy a salir y te juro que si te llego a ver tu cara de marica cuando vuelva te va a ir muy mal….- dijo con una cara demoniaca

2d:O.O q miedo….

Murdoc salio en busca de alguna prostituta y alcohol para ser feliz ( como siempre jaja) dejando asi a un pobre 2d con su labio que le sangraba un poco de pronto entro noodle

Noodle: chicos? Han visto mi u- se detuvo al ver a un 2d con el labio sangrando

Noodle:por dios! 2d que te paso? Espera! Murdoc cierto?

2d: aja….( mientras se agrraba la quijada)

Noodle : no te preoccupies! Yo te ayudo

Luego de decir eso levanto a 2d del piso y lo sento en el sofa, mientras buscaba en un pequeño maletin decia : uuuussssh ese murdoc cuando llegue va a ver lo que le espera!mmmm aki esta!- dijo sacando un poco de algodon y alcohol desinfectante :

Noodle. Ahora quedate quieto porque si te mueves te va a doler- le dijo noodle acercandose bastante a 2D y con cuidado empeso a pasar el algodon , 2d se puso muy rojo y trataba de dicimularlo:

2d: ( pensando) _piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra coooooosa! Away noodle ya se Habra dando cuenta! Apuesto a que se esta riendo de mi pero…. Se ve tan linda desde aqui puedo ver sus ojos verdes Esmeralda ella es tan Hermosa…_

Noodle: _pobre 2d siempre murdoc lo golpea me tiene arta! El se ve tan triste y tan…lindo…(limpiando una parte de su labio) sus labios… me tientan tanto a veces 2D es tan lindo y guapo…_

Ambos estaban distraidos hasta que noodle termino de limpiar a 2D

2D: eemmmm gracias noods!-dijo levantandose y alejandose antes de que pase algo mas, el amaba mucho a noodle pero sabia las consecuencias con murdoc

2D: aaahh… es que tengo mala suerte!u.u- dijo mientras entraba en su habitacion

Noodle: (casi es un susurrus) por nada….-estaba trite ya que ella ceria que 2D no la amaba- bueno al menos fue… un momento romantico…si… un momento- dijo sonriedo con tristesa

Espero que les halla gustado lo continuare apenas pueda! Deje rewievs gracias!


	2. los problemas empiezan

Holaaa que suerte tuve tiempo y lo continuo ya! Gracias por los rewievs! Dejen mas! Jaja J

**Los problemas empiesan**

Era de noche en los estudios Kong, todo estaba en silencio y todos dormian, bueno, casi todos, 2D estaba recostado pensando:

2D: sera possible que algun dia noodle se enamore de mi? es decir, yo la amo mucho no tengo mucho para darle pero le daria mi Corazon y mi alma sin pensarlo 2 veces….pero… aunque logre estar con ella murdoc jamas lo aceptaria seria peor hasta tal ves por mi culpa noodle legue a sufrir tal ves hay una forma-deteniendose y agarrando su cabesa por el intense dolor: aaah! Nose porque pienso es esas cosas ahora! Solo me da mas migraña- dijo agarrando su frasco de pastillas y tomando 3 pastillas

2D no era el unico despierto tambien noodle estaba despierta, sentada en su cama escuchando musica:

Noodle: mmmm… deberia mejorar mis solos de guitarra? A lo major si escucho alguna musica puedo ver si puedo mejorar- dijo mientras cambiaba la musica y empezo a sonar ¨feel good inc¨, noodle estaba totalmente callada escuchando y de pronto llego la parte de su solo con 2D:

Noodle: 2D…., muchos decin que el hiso esa parte pensando en mi, pero el nunca me lo confirmo…, porque siento esto por 2 D el siempre fue como mi hermano me cuido y me hiso reir cuando mas lo nesecitaba, el siempre estubo ahi para mi por eso quiero lo major para el , y no creo qye yo sea lo major aunque lo ame nunca podria estar conmigo el me ve como su hermanita ademas el tiene como 10 años mas que yo - recostandose en su cama y haciendo una bolita( que lindaaa!)- el encontrara a alguien de su edad que pueda hacerlo feliz y el sera feliz… ya no podra estar tanto tiempo conmigo ya no sere la uncia en su vida…yo..no quiero eso…-dijo soltando una lagrima y quedandose dormida.

En la mañana:

2D se habia despertado muy temprano eran las 8 , no era de su costumbre pero sentia que ya no podia dormir y para su sorpresa encontro a noodle:

2D: noodle, que haces despierta?

Noodle: 2D… yooo no podia dormir mas,y tu?es raro que estes despierto

2D: yo? Ah si veras yo tampoco podia dormir.. Yyy que tal dormiste? Es decir no estas cansada?( que menso soy! Ni modo que no esta cansada si dijo que ya no podia dormir!)

Noodle: b-bien, algunos zombies hicieron ruido pero logre dormir tranquila( aunque estuve hasta las 3 pensando en 2D)

2D: noodle yo queria que supieras que t- no pudo continuar porque ento russel

Russel: Buenos dias- dijo llendose a preparar el desayuno

2d y noodle: Buenos dias…

Murdoc: si como sea Buenos dias!- dijo entrando de pronto y sentandose con una cara de muy malumorado de pronto se dio cuenta de 2D estaba en su asiento( el cual acababa de inventar que era su lugar, solo lo hiso para fastidiar a 2D)

Murdoc: tu cara de simio! Fuera de mi lugar AHORA!-le dijo levantando su puño en forma de amernasarlo

2D:? No creo que sea tu lugar murdoc , siempre me siento aqua adem- murdoc se impatient y agarro del cuello de la remera a 2D

Murdoc: escuchame bien idiota el que da comentarios aqua soy YO! TU te callas y obedeces!- murdoc estaba por darle un golpe a 2D pero una mano lo detuvo

Noodle: murdoc nicalls! Ya es suficiente! Deja al pobre de 2D!

Murdoc: que? Pero yo!

Noodle: pero tu nada! podrias dejar de hacerle la vida miserable por un dia?

Murdoc: por un dia?

2D: miserable? O_O

Noodle: si! Promete que lo dejaras en paz por un dia!

Murdoc: no te lo prometo pero tratare de no golpear a este idiota!- dijo apuntando a 2D, luego se reitro a su winni

El dia habia sido un poco normal ninguno de los integrantes de gorillaz se vieron en todo el dia, russel estaba pensando en que podia cocinar para la cena, murdoc esta divertimentos con sus botellas de tequila y vodka ,2D estaba en su habitacion scribed letras cuando penso:

2D: mmmm y si le pregunto a Noodle a ver que opina de esto?- dijo mientras se levanto y fue hacia la habitacion de noodle. Noodle estaba haciendo origami cuando:

Toc toc!

Noodle: quien es?

2D: yo 2D!

Noodle: pasa 2D!- dijo sin sacar sus ojos de su trabajo

2D: hola noods, queria saber que piensas de …?- se distrajo totalmente al ver esas figuras raras pero bonitas que estaba haciendo noodle- que es eso?

Noodle: esto? Se llama origami , me gusto hacer origamis-dijo sonriendo a 2D

2D: ori qe cosas?O.o-dijo realmente confundido

Noodle: ajaja origami mira te enseño, agarra un papel asi y lo doblas asi y luego HAI!- dijo noodle cuando un papel le corto el dedo

Noodle: jeje que torpe soy. Dijo mientras veia una gosta de sangre salir de su dedo al levantar su mirada vio a 2D enfrente de ella un poco serio mirando su herida, de pronto 2D agarro la mano de noodle y metio se dedo en boca

Noodle: 2-2D….-dijo en un susurro nunca crello que 2D haria algo como eso ella sabia que el trataba de ayudarla siempre lo hacia, noodle se ruborizo , 2D saco el dedo de noodle el cual ya no sangraba

2D: ya esta!- dijo con uan tierna e infaltil sonrisa en su rostro

Noodle: yoo… gracias 2D…-dijo bajando la mirada solo para que el no notase que se sonrojo

Noodle: _debo evitar que note que me sonroje o sino tal ves se dee cuenta…-_penso noodle.

Noodle: 2D yo-no pudo terminar poque sus dos miradas habia chocado ambos estban ahi sentados en la cama de noodle mirandose fijamente

2D:_ creo que ahora es el momento debo mostrarle a noodle mi sentimientos…._

Noodle:_ creo que ahora es el momento debo mostrarle a 2d mis sentimiento no importa las consecuencias!-_ ambos se empesaron a acercarse estabancon los ojos semicerrados quedanban centimetros para unir sus labios cuando…

Murdoc: noodle queria pedirte que…- apenas ver a 2D tan cerca de su princesita estallo

Murdoc: TUU! FACE-ACHE! PREPARATE PARA MORIR!- dijo corriendo hacia 2D

2D: WAAAAAAA!- grito tirandose al piso y logrando esquivar a murdoc para luego salir corriendo

Murdoc: no huyas maricaaa!- grito corriendo detras de el

Noodle: uuuff bueno debo ir a detener a murdoc antes de que mate a 2D- dijo y salio para salvar a 2D

2D corria como podia y cada ves que volteaba veia la cara eudemonia de murdoc persiguiendolo: WAAAA! Murdoc dtente yo no hice nadaaaa!- grito desesperado

Murdoc: no tendre piedad homosexual!- le grito

2D tropeso con los cables de su play satiton: play? Como pudiste traicionarme!-dijo 2D aterrado al ver la exprecion de murdoc:

Murdoc: jejune ahora si te voy a moler a palos- dijo preparando sus puños cuando

Noodle se puedo enfrente de 2D en forma defensiva: murdoc! No te dejare que golpees a 2D!

Murdoc: pero cariño este idiota te estaba tocando por eso yo-

Noodle:el no me hiso nada! te lo juro murdoc! - le dijo con cara tiernita

Murdoc: mmmm ja! De acuerdo solo por ti lo dejare , y tu face-ache tienes mucha suerte o muy poca- luego se retiro

2D: uuuuff… gracias noods me salvaste - el dijo mientras le sonrio un pco

Noodle: no te preocupes 2D vy a hacer los possible para protegerte cada ves que pueda - noodle le sonrio con esa sonrisa unica que tenia

2D: gracias noods…- 2D se levanto del piso , noodle le agarro de la mano: vamos te voy a enseñar a hacer una figura de origami muy bonita!- y ambos se fueron a hacer origami o al menos 2D a tratar de hacr uno J

Detras de pared oyendo todo

Murdoc: mmmm ese tonto quiere quedarse con mi pequeña, no se lo permitire - saca un telefono: hola? Si como estas amigo? Bien , oye quieres hacerme un favor?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Hasta aqui dejo , por favor dejen rewievs! Lo continuo mañanaaaa!


	3. yo te protegre siempre

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo , dejen reviews!

**Yo te voy a proteger siempre….**

Era de mañana todos estaba bastante cansados , russel no habia podido dormir por los zombies que golpeaban su ventana, noodle no habia dormido pensando en que origami le podia regalar a 2D y 2D no pudo dormir bien debido a su migraña:

Russel: Buenos dias, como estan?- rascandose la cabeza

Noodel: podria estar mejor- dijo recostando su cabesa en la mesa

2D:uuuuhh nesecito unas pastillas mas Fuertes- mientras se agarraba la cabesa

Russel: vamos un buen desayuno les animara.

Russel puso sus tazas con café y unos pastelitos de chocolate y vainilla , sabia que noodle amaba esos pastelitos y los hiso especialmente para ella esa mañana:

Noodle: *_* russel-san hiciste mis pastelitos favoritos , gracias! :D- y le dio un abrazo super cariñoso

2D: emmm tambien puedo comerlos?- dijo con una cara de embobado al ver esos pastelitos

Noodle: claro que si! Es para todos!-russel estaba lavando su taza , mientras que 2D y noodle se tomaban su tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente , de pronto entro murdoc:

Murdoc: hola , Buenos dias!- dijo caminando hasta la mesa- no les parece un hermoso dia? Jeje

Noodle: O_O te sucede algo muds? No estas actuando normal, bueno no eres normal

Murdoc: tranquila estoy de buen humor

2D: eso si es raro ….

Murdoc: callate tarado! , tengo una sorpresa para ti noodle- le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa

Noodle: ah si? Que es?- noodle lo le da importancia tampoco 2D ambos toman de su taza tranquilamente

Murdoc: te consegui una cita!- apenas oir eso 2D y noodle escupen todos el café sin nada de cuidado

Noodle: PPPPFFAAAA! Q-que estas loco?O_O- dice estaba muy aturidida

2D: como? Que ? Noo, es que noodle , y el desayuno y los zombies y y y aaaahh!-2D posiblemente entra en un shock cerebral

Murdoc: podrian calmarse? En especial tu deserebrado!-dice apuntando a 2D con una cara de odio

Noodle: que hiciste murdoc?

Murdoc: te consegui una cita , es unos de mis amigos tiene 20 años estoy seguro de que te va a agradar-sonreida malvadamente

Noodle: queee? Nooo yo no puedo salir con ese fulano!

2D: cierto! Noodle no puede!-2D se levanta de la mesa dando un pequeño golpe en la misma a lo que todos miran extrañados

2D: O.O eeeste yooo solo decia porque… aah! Miren pastelitos!-y tratando de disimular come 3 pastelitos llenando asi su boca

Murdoc: mmmmm ¬¬ que mongolico , bueno , noodle debes salir con el se lo prometi

Noodle: desde cuando haces promesas murdoc?

Murdoc: solo con mis mas intimos amigos jeje

Noodle: no saldre con un tipo cualquiera!

Murdoc: lose amor , el es muy agradable , hasme este pequeño favor sii?

Noodle: no lose….

Murdoc: te prometo te vas a divertir- sonriendo malvadamente

Noodle: mmmm de acuerdo solo esta ves pero me debes 1 !

Murdoc: excelente , bien el vendra por ti a las 5 estate lista - dijo mientras se retiraba

Noodle: aaahh…. Y yo que planeaba quedarme a tocar guitarra , bueno no tengo mas remdio- dicho eso se levanto y se fue , 2D seguia atonito , estaba como un muerto sentado

Se levanto lentamente y se fue a su habitacion en silencio

2D: noodle va a salir con un chico, que debo hacer?, tal ves deberia hablar con ella , si! Solo para distrainment y verificar que realmente quiera salir con ese tipo

2D se levanto de su cama y fue a la habitacion de noodle

Toc toc!

Noodle: ya voy!- noodle habrio la puerta lentamente

2D: noods yo- se quedo sin palabras ella estaba tan linda , tenia un short negro , unas botas negras , una remera rosa que con un saquito blanco con decorados negros

Noodle: pasa algo 2D -san?- mirando extrañada a 2D

2D: yooo solo queria preguntarte si en verdad quieres salir con ese tipo…-desviando la mirada

Noodle: yo solo le hago este favor a murdoc

2D: o ok, noodle yo-fue interruption por un grito de murdoc

Murdoc: NOODLE! Ya llego! Baja rapido!

Noodle: debo irme - camino hasta el acensor dandose la vuelta- cuando vuelva podemos hacer mas origamis- le sonrio tiernamente y se cerranron las puertas del elevador

2D logro bajar rapido y vio desde la ventana a un joven de pelo Rubio ojos azules y vestido con unos jeans y una remera verde musgo, se quedo mirando como el tipo ese le acortejaba a noodle le dio un ramo de rosas y le agarro del braso para que lo acompañe al su camioneta.

2D vio cuando se alejo la camioneta , no se movio de su lugar se quedo viendo desde la ventana esperando a que noodle vuelva sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido….

_Mmmbrung _( sondio de camioneta ok soy un asco en esto XD) 2D escucho ese ruido y levanto si mirada un poco cansado

Ve que el sujeto se le acerca a noodle y al parece le esta hablando noodle se rie de pronto

2D:_ esto iva a pasar no? es decir noodle nunca iva a estar con un tipo como hay mucha diferencia de edad , ella iva a encontrar a alguien como ese chico, realmente hubiese querido que noodle se quede conmigo porque yo…yo la amo…_(dijo soltando una pequeña lagrima) de pronto escucho un griterio ve hacia la ventana y entro en panico: el tipo estaba jalando a noodle de un braso hacia su camioneta

Noodle: sueltame! Idiota!-le da una bofeteada

Tipo: aaarrrg! Como te atreves perra!- el tipo agarra a noodle y la lleva a la fuerza a la camioneta

2D:NOODLE! POR DIOSS!- sale corriendo a una velocidad incredible estaba empesando a salir zombies que se acercaban a 2D pero increiblemente 2D le metia puñetazos a todos los zombies mandandolos a volar: FUERA DE MI CAMINO! 2D corrio y llego a la camioneta donde vio que el tipo forsejeaba a noodle contra el asiento: AHORA VERAAAS! Le grito 2D agarrando al tipo y tirandolo a la calle: como te atreves a tocar a noodle?

Tipo: y tu quien te crees que eres para tocarme a mi fenomeno!- ambos se lansan miradas de odio y sin esperar mas 2D corre hacia el golpeandolo como nunca golpeo a nadie en su vida demandable tirado en la calle: la proxima ves! Te juro que te mandare al infierno!

2D se controlo: que? Que me paso? O.o, yooo ah! Noodle! - corrio hasta la camioneta y encontrar a una noodle temblando : noodle! Estas bien? Por favor dime que ese tipo no te toco…- 2D se sentiria miserable si el tipo llego q tocar a noodle y el no puedo hacer nada , noodle solo le nego con la cabesa luego estiro sus brasos hacia 2D en señal de que la cargue , 2D enseguida respondio y also a noodle sintio que noodle se aferro a su cuello.

Llegaron a la casa 2D no habia soltado a noodle en ningun momento la llego a su cuarto y la deposito en su cama: noodle estas bien no nesecitas nada? , noodle seguia cabisbaja sin responder: si quieres algo solo dimelo..-2D se levanto y sintio una mano que agarraba su camiseta: 2-2D hay algo que nesecito…-dijo con vos temblorosa , 2D la miro y le dijo suavemente: que nesecitas amor?- noodle apenas oir esas palabras comenso a llorar: que..te quedes conmigo…te nesecito en este momento 2D…- 2D se sento a su lado y abraso a noodle: no llores, nunca te va a pasar nada yo estoy aqui ahora…- noodle llorando le dijo:

Noodle: fue tan horrible! Ese tipo queria violarme , si no fuera por ti…2 2D-san ….- 2D correspondio el abraso fuerte de noodle:

2D: no llores por favor , nunca dejaria que te hagan daño…

Noodle se seco un poco las lagrimas:

Noodle: por que de pronto te volviste tan valiente?

2D la miro y le sonrio : porque tu me haces valiente…- noodle volvio a llorar y se tiro encima de 2D abrasandolo muy fuerte

2D:noodle…- le dijo mirandola sabia que noodle paso por un mal momento le acariciaba la cabesa despacio para calmarla:

2D: noodle yo… yo te voy a proteger siempre….-ambos se quedaron dormidos abrasados

Gracias! Espero que les guste mañanalo continuo :D


	4. un dia en la feria

Aaahh! Que loco no pude dormir bien, bueno aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo gracias por los reviews! :D

**Un dia en la feria **

Otra ves de mañana en los estudios Kong…, 2D se movio un poco: mmm que? Que paso?-mira hacia arriba- esta no es mi piesa , noodle?- dice al notar a noodle moviendose ella estaba a su lado abrio un poco sus ojitos : 2-2D? - se sento en la cama 2D se fue a su lado:

2D: estas bien?

Noodle: si me siento mejor…

2D: oye vamos abajo para desayunar algo! Apuesto a que russel hiso un gran desayuno para ti- le sonrio lo mas tiernamente possible

Noodle: si seguro, ya me ha dado hambre

2D: muy bien! Entonces va- fue interruption cuando escucho un portaso

Russel: noodle estas ahi?

Murdoc: vamos Viejo apurate quiero desayunar!

Russel: callate bicho feo!, noodle amor sal a desayunar

Murdoc: como que BICHO FEO? Quien te crees bola de grasa!

2D entro en panico sabia que estaria muerto si lo veian ahi con noodle ademas lo ivan a misinterpreted todo!

2D: emmmm noodle creo que-

Murdoc: que fue eso? Ese fue el tarado de 2D? Esta ahi adentro?

Noodle: claro que no tonto! Como puedes decir eso? Jeje

Murdoc: puedo oler desde aqui el miedo del tarado. Ahora si te metiste en problemas face-ache! Abre la puerta noodle!

Noodle: y que si no quiero hacerlo?- con tono desafiante

Murdoc: te juro que voy a hechar esta puerta! Contare hasta 3 niña!

Murdoc: 1!

2D: ay noo! Ahora que hacemos?

Noodle: aayy nose!

Murdoc: 2!

2D: ay diosito protegeme!

Noodle: emmm yase! Y si…?-

Murdoc: 3! TIEMPO ACABADO!- PAAAAFFF murdoc pateo la puerta con todas sus fuezas echandola - noodle? TUUUU!- le grito con total odio a 2D

2D: hay nooo! Waaaaa!- grito tirandose detras d ela cama de noodle

Murdoc: QUE MIERDA HACIAS AQUI? Tratando de tirartele a mi pequeña verdad?

2D: q-q-que? Nooo no no no murdoc yo no seria c-capaz!- le dijo 2D tratando de salvar su vida o al menos de no quedar hospitalizado de por vida

Murdoc: no trates de engañarme! Ahora si va a conocer el infierno!- le grito tirandose ensima de el y dandole un puñetazo

Noodle: murdoc basta ya! Alejate de 2D!- agarrando del braso a murdoc y estirandolo junto con russel

Murdoc: tu me debes una explicacion! No me digas que te tiraste al idiota este!- murdoc realmente furioso creyendo lo peor

Noodle: murdoc no puedo creer que pienses eso de mi! me criaste como tu hija todo lo que se lo aprendi de ti!

Murdoc: por eso mismo me preocupa! No me digas que ya tienes mi habitos!( entre comilla habitos)

Noodle: claro que noo! Nunca me pare ceria a ti!

Russel: ya paren! Por dios esto es una casa no una carcel! Ahora noodle, dime porque estaba 2D en tu cuarto y quiero la verdad

Noodle: bueno la verdad es que…que… tuve miedo y le pedi a 2D que durmiera conmigo pero no paso nada! jeje- 2D se levanta del piso y camina hacia donde se encontraban todos

2D: esa no es la verdad…

Noodle: 2D? Yo

2D: noodle hay aque decirles la verdad callarse no sera lo mejor

Noodle:…. De acuerdo pero tu diles 2D yo no podria

2D: de acuerdo yo-

Murdoc te acostaste con ella! - interrumpiendolo y haciendo sonar sus dedos en señal de golpear a 2D

Russel: murdoc no interrumpas quieres?

Murdoc. Ja! Y bien ? Sigue contando!

2D: bien… ayer noodle se fue a una cita con ese tipo, al que murdoc llamo, bueno ella estaba con el afuera y oi un griterio cuando vi el tipo estaba tratando de llevarse a noodle para hacerle algo malo…- termino 2D bajando la cabesa

Russel: Oh por dios! Noodle te hiso algo?

Noodle: no, 2D llego a tiempo y me salvo…

Russel: por que saliste con ese tipo que ni conocias?

2D: espera, noodle no quiso salir con ese tipo, murdoc le arreglo esa cita- russel tenia una cara de furioso que le espantaria a cualquiera lentamente se giro hacia murdoc que estaba desviando la mirada

Russel: MURDOC! EN QUE MIERDAS ESTABAS PENSANDO?

Murdoc: oye! Yo no ceria que-fue interruption por russel

Russel: tu que? Eeh? Tu no saldras de esta casa sin al menos los 206 huesos rotos!- russel estaba furioso y se lanzo sobre murdoc agarrando del cuello y estragulandolo

Russel: tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

Murdoc: aah! Jsasahdaa!-no podia hablar bien por la falta de aire

Russel: eso pense!- estampandola contra la pared

Murdoc: COF COF! E-espera gordo! Aun no sabemos que hacia el deserebrado y marica aquiiii!

Noodle: pase un mal momento! 2D me ayudo mucho se quedo conmigo toda la noche para que yo pudiera dormir bien!, y tu murdoc deberias agradecerle si no fuera por el me hubieran hecho lo peor!

Murdoc: jamas le dire gracias a esa cosa sin cerebro!-russel se cansa agarra del cuello a murdoc y lo levanta

Russel:escuchame bien! 2D salvo a nuestra pequeña de tu error, asi que te dare 2 segundos para que le digas gracias a 2D y te juro que si no lo haces voy a dejarte con pulmones artificiales!-golpeandolo contra la pared

Murdoc: ok ok , ggrsgsjaa , solo me faltaba esto agradecerle al homosexual..

Noodle: murdoc!

Murdoc: si si si,emmm gra- cof cof puaaaj , ejeeemmm graciasssss, AAAHH! Fue horrible!- dijo laminose la lengua como si fuera que comio la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo

Russel abraso a noodle: estas bien correcto?

Noodle: si me siento mejor ahora que lo saben - sonrio un poco

Murdoc: dime ese tipo que te hiso?

Noodle: que?

Murdoc: que te hiso? Dime si te toco o algo

Noodle: solo me toco un poco las piernas , por que lo preguntas?

Murdoc: bien. Es suficiente para mi - se levanto del piso y se dirijio afuera

Noodle: que vas a hacer?

Murdoc: lo mandare al infierno de la manera mas horrible possible no dejare que se quede asi - murdoc estaba realmente furioso y con rabia primero porque por su culpa noodle paso un horrible momento, y Segundo porque no soportaba ver como noodle se la pasaba con 2D el no queria verlos juntos- ja! Ese retrasado….

Estaba abajo desayunando russel 2D y noodle:

Russel: bueno aqui te prepare chocolate con leche y unas galletitas J- russel hacia lo posible ara que noodle no se acuerde de lo que paso

Noodle: gracias russel-san….-noodle seguia un poco deprimida , 2D queri animarla pero , como?

2D: yase!

Russel y noodle: eeh? Que cosa?

2D: vamos al parque de diverciones! Noodle a ti te encanta ese lugar, cierto?

Noodle: emm si la verdad

Russel: ya esta ! Vamos a prepararnos y nos vamos al parque!

Noodle: ok! Esperen y murdoc?

Russel: yo le aviso que llegue cuando quiera, vamos a alistarnos!

Y asi los tres se preparer y su fueron a la feria, noodle parecia un poco deprimida por el viaje hasta la feria pero cuando llego:

Noodle:*-* ooohhh! Quiero subir a ese a ese y ese y ese y este tambien y aquel y ese y y y aquel de aya!- dijo saltando muy feliz y emocionada

Russel: bien hagamos lo que quieras pequeña

Noodle: encerio? Que bien yupiii!- dijo saltando mas feliz todavia

Murdoc: esperen! Ya llegue!- de pronto aparecio murdoc , saco un pañuelo y su limpio las manos que tenian sangre

2D: p-por que hay sangre en tus manos?O_O

Murdoc: que? Esto? Ja! Nada solo me divertia un poco- con una sonrisa demoniaca , al parecer al instante captaron que se fue a hacer cone ese tipo

Russel: oh bueno… , bien este es el plan 2D y noodle se van juntos y yo con murdoc ok?

2Dy noodle: ok!

Murdoc: eeyy! Porque yo contigo!

Russel: porque tenes que charlar amigo jeje-dijo con una sonrisa -vamos! - agarro a murdoc del su camisa y lo llevo a la fuerza

Noodle: bien! 2D vamos a divertirnos!- agarro de la mano a 2D y se fueron a divertirse

Pasaron toda la tarde ahi , noodle se divertia mucho, subieron a los autitos choc adores ahi russel desafio a murdoc a un combate con autitos choc adores para darle su merecido, a el carrusel , a la Montaña rusa donde 2D se mareo y vomito XD, jugoran los jugos de mesa donde murdoc aposto dinero en el poket y gano pero haciendo trampa, 2D jugo a tiro al blanco y se gano un pequeño peluche de osito rosa ( enrealidad el que atendia le dio por pena ya que 2D solo le dio a un blanco) se divertian mucho noodle no paraba de reirse , 2D estaba tan contento lo unico que queria era ver la sonrisa de su bella noodle. Llego la noche en la feria

Noodle: bien nos subimos a todos los juegos :D- con aire de victoria mientras 2D se veia un poco cansado por tener que subirse a todos los juegos y seguir el paso de noodle

Murdoc: si lo que sea vamonos ya! Este lugar me da asco!

Russel: solo lo dices porque te gane en los autitos choc adores y te molestaste

Murdoc: yo? Ja! Pero si gane en el poket

Russel: si pero con trampa

Murdoc: yo no te digo como vivir tu vida!

Noodle: esperen! Nos falto un juego! La rueda de la fortuna! Es mi favorita

2D: la rueda de la fortuna? Mmm me parece bien J vamos!

Russel: yo no tengo problema. Y tu murdoc?

Murdoc: lo que sea! Siempre y cuando me pueda ir mas rapido de aqui mejor!

Asi noodle y 2D fueron juntos en un asiento , y murdoc con russel.

Murdoc: porque yo con el gordinflon!-quejandose como siempre

Russel: o me respetas y te callas o este gordinflon te vas a lastimar mucho!

Murdoc: como quieras!- cruzando los brazos muy molesto

Noodle y 2D tuvieron la suerte de quedar en la parte mas alta de la rueda

2D: O.O gulp!

Noodle: 2D estas bien?

2D: yo? Si si claro…- tratando se relajarse , cuando de pronto se mueve un poco el asiento

2D:o.o enrealidad no esty tan bien - temblando como gelatina XD

Noodle: te asustan las Alturas?

2D: aja y las ballenas u.u

Noodle: ballenas? O.o

2D: sip , un poquito…

Noodle: guauuu! Mira 2D-san son fuegos artificiales!- en ese momento unos elisions fuegos artificiales explotaban en el cielo de todos los colores y muy bellos

Noodle se recuesta contra 2D: me alegra poder compartir este momento contigo 2D…

2D: encerio? Bueno la verdad a mi tambien me gusta estar contigo en este momento…-poniendose un poco rosadito en las mejillas( que tiernitoo!)

Noodle: que suerte tengo

2D: por que lo dices noodle?

Noodle: por tenerte a ti… un 2D muy lindo :D- abrasandolo de un brazo

2D: si… yo tambien

Murdoc: A QUE HORA NOS VAMOOOOS?

Russel: CIERRA TU BOCA MURDOC!- paaaf se oyeron esos gritos y el golpe donde 2D y noodle estaba

Jajajajjaja

Buenos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! El proximo capitulo lo subo mañana si puedo porque mañana es noche Buena y tengo cosas que preparar pero hare lo posible para subirlo! Gracias y un abraso :3


	5. tu angel protector

Bueno bueno hoy es noche Buena :D me pone feliz jiji aqui les dejo el 5 capitulo , antes alguien me pregunto que edad tiene noodle en la historia tiene 17 pero aun asi tiene su lado super tierno de niña :3

**Tu angel protector**

Murdoc: bueno como ya saben , dentro de una semana debemos flimar el video el mañana , ya sabemos como sera, noodle estaras en tu isla flotante y habran elicopteros alrededor caminas miras el lugar bailas si quieres bla bla dinero dinero solo mio y listo.

Russel: como que el dinero solo tuyo?

Murdoc: fue mi idea lo del video

Noodle: enrealidad fue mia y de 2D

Murdoc: bueno a ti te dare un 10 por ciento pero no pienso darle nada al gay ese!

Russel:murdoc ya basta! Fue la idea de todos asi que dividamos y punto

Murdoc: como que dividir? Que estas loco?

Russel: esta ves si me tienes harto murdoc!- mientras discutian 2D y noodle se fueronde ahi:

Noodle: nunca cambia ran -.-

2D: asi parece…..- ambos se alejan y se van a sentarse en el sofa para relajarse

2D: quieres jugar play?

Noodle: seguro! Pero yo quiero el control 1!

2D:pero siempre uso ese control u.u

Noodle: no seas un murdoc J

2D:mmmm ok solo por ti

Ambos empiesan a jugar carreras primero estaba tranquilos sentados en el sofa….

10 minutos despues….

2D: VAMOS ACELERAAAA!

Noodle: JAJAJ NUNCA ME PASARAAAAS! MAS RAPIDOOO!

2D: NOSE VALE TU TIENES NITRUS! YO NOOO T-T

Noodle: JAJAJA VOY GANANDOOO! Eh? Ay noooo! - noodle se sale del camino

2D: AHORA SI LA VICTORIA ES MIAA! :D

Noodle: NO SI PUEDO EVITARLO!- noodle con una mano toca el control de 2D de modo que el se sale del camino

2D: QUE? NOOO! ESO ES TRAMPAAA!

Noodle: WUHUUUU GANEEE SIIII!-saltando victoriosamente

2D: ahora si veras noodle!- 2D agarra a noodle de la cintura y la tira al sofa y le empiesa a hacer cosquillas

Noodle: jajajajajjajaa para 2D! Ajajajajajaja

2D: no hasta que admitas que hiciste trampaaa! Jajaja

Noodle: ok ok ajjajajaja hice jajaj hice trampa! Ya!

2D: bien eso queria oir… -2D se acuesta en el sofa noodle estaba encima de el y se recuesta contra su pecho

Noodle: uuuuufff…. Eso me canso , no mas cosquillas ok?

2D: en la Guerra y el amor todo se vale

Noodle: y que es esto?

2D: que cosa?

Noodle: esto es Guerra o ….amor

2D:O_O bueno yooo como te digo, noodle yo- entra murdoc

Murdoc: tu tarado! Deja de acosar a noodle!

2D: yo? O_o yo no hice nada

Murdoc: ya dejen de jugar asi y vallanse a dormir mañana tenemos ensayo todo el dia y no quiero nada de "tengo sueño quiero dormir estoy cansaaaado bububu "( con vos de niña quejona) ok?

2D y noodle: ok…u.u- se levantaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar

Asi los dias pasaron tranquilamente , 1 dia antes de grabar el video del mañana:

Era de noche habia terminado la cena y noodle fue a la habitacion de 2D:

Tocquitico (?)

2D: paseeee- dijo mientras vei una revista de comics sin despegar un ojo

Noodle: hola! Puedo hablar contigo?

2D: noodle! Claro ven- hacienda un lugar en su cama para que se siente

Noodle: gracias- hay un pequeño silencio entre los dos , 2D desbiaba la mirada y noodle jugaba con sus dedos

2D: bien, eeeh que querias decirme? - mirandola con curiosidad

Noodle: yo que iva a decirte bueno que , me gusta mucho que estes a mi lado cuando lo nesecito , eres como mi angel protector- dijo ella mirando haica arriba melancolica , 2D se rie bajito un poco

Noodle: que ? Dije algo simpatico?

2D: no, no es eso, es que o pensaba lo mismo noodle- mirandola lleno de ternura

Noodle: pero por que lo dices?

2D: cuando estoy triste me haces reir siempre , cuando estoy enfermo o con mis migrañas siempre me curas , cuando murdoc me quiere asesinar me protejes de el y cuando soy un miedoso me haces valiente … siempre vos me cuidas y me haces bien…-sonriendole

Noodle: yo solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho 2D-san… y no dejaria que algo te pasara nunca- noodle se levanta y se dirije a 2D y de sorpresa le da un abraso tan tierno y lleno de amor 2D reacciona y abraza fuerte a noodle

2D: yo tambien te quiero noodle y te prometo que nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada malo…- noodle levanta su cabesa para ver a 2D

Noodle: me lo prometes?

2D: te lo prometo…

Noodle: gracias 2D! Sin ti no se que haria te convertiste en la persona mas especial en mi vida…- 2D levanta la cabesa sorprendido

2D: en-enserio?

Noodle: si , ya no nesecitaria nada mas , solo a ti 2D

2D: yo tambien te nesecito noodle yo…yo te amo noodle- noodle abrio los ojos alarmada, no podia creer lo que 2D dijo el tambien la amaba

Noodle: me amas de verdad 2D?

2D: claro que si , hace tiempo que me enamore de tu ternura innocence todo de ti , si tu no me amas… no me importa solo dejame abrazarte y poder ver tu sonrisa- 2D sintio un dolor cuando le dijo eso a noodle , temia que ella le diga lo peor

Noodle: 2D….- noodle no tenia palabras para decirle lo que sentia por el , asi que tomo con sus manos el rostro de 2D :

Noodle: siempre fuiste como mi hermano 2D…- 2D bajo un poco su cabesa , pero noodle lo volvio a levantar con sus manos mirandolo fijamente- pero ya no quiero eso… yo tambien te amo 2D- 2D sintio que su Corazon le iva a estallar de felicidad , 2D acaricio lamejilla de noodle y de a poco se acercaron hasta al final unir sus labios en un profundo beso , 2D sintio que noodle lo empujaba , asi 2D termino en su cama con noodle encima pero en ningun momento se separaron, pasaron 20 minutos y se separaron de a poco ninguno de los dos lo queria pero era suficiente por hoy n.n

Noodle se recosto sobre 2D dispuesta a dormir:

Noodle: 2D?

2D: si amor?

Noodle: mañana te dare algo antes del video…

2D: ok , entonces nos encontramos a solas antes del video

Noodle: genial , 2D?

2D: si?

Noodle: te amo

2D: yo te amo y nunca voy a poder dejar de amarte- despues de estas palabras ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente , esa noche noodle no tuvo esas pesadillas que siempre la atormentaban y 2D no tuvo migraña fue una noche perfecta…

GUAUU! Hoy es noche buenaaa WIIIII le deseo una feliz navidad! :D mañana subo el proximo capitulo!


	6. dos origamis y un desastre

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOS! Jiji me diverti ayer en una fiestita navideña jaja como sea aqui les dejo la conti

**Dos origamis y un desastre**

Eran las 7 de la mañana noodle se desperto un poco por los rayos del ella estaba acurrucada al lado de 2D que la abrazaba en modo protector , se froto un poco los ojos y recordo lo que paso ayer cuando 2D le dijo que la amaba y el tierno beso que se dieron:

Noodle: en este momento no podria ser mas feliz-dijo en un susurro acariciando la mano de 2D que la brazaba , de repente penso que debia irse a su habitacion, si murdoc los llegaba a encontrar seria el fin de 2D. Se levanto de poco se sento enla cama suspiro , se puso de pie se dirijio hacia la puerta cuando la abrio:

2D:mmm? Noodle a donde vas?-con una voz muy cansada y strands un poco

Noodle: debo volver a mi habitacion si murdoc me encuentra aqui estaremos fritos 2D-san.

2D: mmmm tienes razon , ok noods- le asintio y le mando una sonrisita de niño

Noodle: adios 2D, ah! Note olvides que quiero que nos veamos a solas antes del video =)

2D: ok no me olvido =3

Noodle: jaja adios 2D- se despidio con la mano y cerro la puerta despacio.

2 horas despues….

Murdoc se apura en despertalos a todos entra a la habitacion de russel y le tira agua:

Murdoc: despierta gordo dormilon!-

Russel: COF COF! Q-QUE ESTAS LOCO? Ahora si te voy a dar una patada en tu culo verdoso!- russel se levanta con inetnsiones de matar al satanista

Murdoc: no hay tiempo! Debo ir a despertar a 2D! Tal ves luegoo!- dijo meintras corria escaleras arriba

Russel: que cosa? O.o

2D estaba durmiendo tranquilo en su cama , de pronto entra murdoc abriendo la puerta de una patada sin nada de cuidado

Murdoc: DECEREBRADO MENTAL! DEPSIERTAAA!- murdoc no se dio cuanta que 2D ya se desperto cuando rompio su puerta , por eso agarro la cama de 2D y la volco

2D: p-pero que haces murdoc!

Murdoc: si te despertaras mas rapido!- murdoc con cara furiosa

2D:que pero yo ya estaba despierto…- rascandose la nuca pensando que no entendia porq murdoc lo levanto si ya estaba despierto, ooo el estaba sonanbulo , oo elera un zombie?- 2D no se dio cuenta de que pesno en voz alta

Murdoc: por satan…- PAFF! Murdoc le da una buffeted

2D: aauuuch! Y eso por que?

Murdoc: por imbesil!- gritandole sin nada de consideracion

2D: u.u

Murdoc: ahora vistete rapido tenemos que grabar el video del mañana para hacerme rico!- murdoc salio del la piesa o lo que dejo de ella -_- este murdoc…

Noodle: estaba durmiendo tranquila igual a 2D, noodle estaba soñando pero solo podia oir una voz que le decia: _no vayas , te traicionaran…. El dolor nunca cesara.. No vayas…no vayas..NOVAYAS!- noodle de pronto empezo a despetar al escuchar una voz:_

Murdoc: princesita? Vamos despierta , tenemos que ir a filmar el video cariño- murdoc con una vos bien bajita y tranquila desperto a noodle movie Ndola solo un poco

Noodle: ah? Murdoc? Oh cierto , el video , ya me levanto - dijo levantandose de su cama de a poco

Murdoc: bien princesa te vere abajo - le sonrio con esa sonrisa malvada ya que no tenia ninguna otra

Murdoc sale al pasillo y estaba ahi 2D mirandolo todo

Murdoc: que quieres tonto?

2D: por que a ella la despierta tan tranquilamente y a mi me ehcas de mi cama y rompes mi puerta? U.u

Murdoc:aah? Que? Quieres que entre a tu habitacion y te traiga el desayuno a la cama y te despierte con cuidado?- murdoc con una sornisa falsa

2D: bueeeeno no estaria mal verdad n.n? - 2D con cara de esperansado creyendo lo que murdoc decia

Murdoc: NI EN TUS MAS JODIDOS SUEÑOS MARICA!- murdoc lleno le rabia le da un golpe en la cara y se aleja

2D: T.T hasta cuando dios?- 2D se Baja y desayuna con todos , en el desayuno noodle y 2D se enviaban miraditas xD

Murdoc: bien! Vamonos ya! No quiero llegar tarde por que unos idiotas no se apuran - murdoc sale de la casa se sube al auto , russel lo sigue

2D: vamonos noods!- le dice 2D a noodle aque subio rapido arriba

Noodle: ya voy, ya voy, solo me fui a buscar mi bolso- le sonrie con cara de niña

2D: si…- noodle y 2D se miran fijamente , de pronto PI PI PIIIIII!

Murdoc: VAMONOOOOOS!

2d y noodle: yaaaaa -_-

Todos se dirijieron al estudio de grabacion , murdoc se fue a negociar por el tema del dinero , russel a ver el escenario donde grabarian , bueno era al aire libre, noodle se fue a cambiar , mientras 2D caminando por ahi

Noodle: ppssss 2D! Ven!- noodle le llamo a 2D cuando lo vio pasar enfrente, 2D entro a esa habitacion

2D: todo bien amor?- mirandola con cariño

Noodle: si ya estoy lista =)- 2D se fijo en su ropa ella se vei tan linda esos shorts negros sus botas negras y su remera rayado blanca y negra le dejaban Hermosa , noodle se dio cuenta de que 2D no dejaras de mirarla y se sonrojo un poco

Noodle: ah! Cierto , quiera darte algo- noodle agarra su bolso -mmmm aqui esta! - corre hacia 2D y le entrega una grulla echa de origami

2D: que es esto? O.o- 2D por lo tontio que era no lo entendia

Noodle: es una grulla de papel , tienen un significado las grullas representan amor si yo tengo una grulla y tu otra no importa la distancia siempre nuestro amor estara conectado de alguna forma , solo conserva una y cuidala asi siempre sabras que yo te amo y que estamos juntos- 2D sintio que las palabras de noodle realmente le llegaron muy profundo sin poder mas abraso a noodle fuerte

2D: te prometo que de ahora en mas este papel va a ser la cosa mas valiosa que tengo , se nota que debe ser dificil hacer estas cosas jaja(2D observando la grulla en su mano)

Noodle: solo toma 6 horas debacles ?=3

2D: O_o guau! Que dedicada eres noodle!- le sonrio y ambos se besaron en un beso muy tierno y profundo

Murdoc: noodle! Vamos ya! Ya es la hora - murdoc le grita de afuera

Noodle: debo irme 2D-san - noodle tenia agarrando la mano de 2D a medida que se alejaba le solto la mano lentamente

2D: yo te esperare , cuando termines podremos jugar play =)

Noodle: claro que si! Adios! Te amo- noodle salio corriendo

Estaba todos posicionados para ver la grabacion , noodle caminaba por el Molino , sonreia y se notaba una gran paz en ella

2D: se ve tan bonita =3

Russel: si , nuestra niña crecio rapido jaja

Murdoc: si como sea…- murdoc nunca iva demostrar que a noodle le queria como su pequeña hija , al menos no enfrente de 2D y russ. 2D miraba todo iva perfecto , de pronto 2D fijo su mirada en unos helicopteros que se acercaban a noodle

2D: murdoc , oye murdoc!

Murdoc: queee?

2D: esos helicopteros que hacen alli?- 2D nervioso

Murdoc: ah? Ahh esos se suponen que parescan en el video , mongo- murdoc no le presto atencion. 2D sentia algo en su interior tenia un mal presentimiento , agarro el libreto donde decia las escenas y todo eso , se puso a leer , a medida que leia su cara se tornaba en una de preoccupation y luego de horror

2D:murdoc!

Murdoc: aaaahhh! Por todos los infiernos! Que mierda..?

2D: aqui dice que los helicopteros Deben aparecer al final! No ahora!

Murdoc: que? Osea que estos idiotas lo hacen todo mal!

2D: no creo que sea eso murdoc-

Murdoc: relajate quieres? Nada malo va a pasar- apena dijo eso se escucharon unos disparos en donde estaba noodle

Murdoc: pero que mierda?- los helicopteros estaba atacando a noodle , disparaban sin compacion , noodle solo corria por su vida

Noodle: AAAHH! Deben ser los del ejercito japones! Me me encontraron!

2D: debemos hacer algo ! Esos tipos mataran a noodle!- murdoc se subio a un helicoptero que estaba por ahi lo siguieron 2D y russel alarmados mientras veian como el Molino se prendia fuego : ay no! murdoc debes hacer algoo!- 2D entro en un panico muy fuerte

Murdoc: nose , nose que hacer!- murdoc se alarmo estaba sobrevolando al Molino , los tres sintieron que su Corazon se les helo cuando vieron al Molino caer con noodle adentro.

2D: diios miooo! Nooo!- 2D estaba apunto de saltar pero russel lo atajo

Cuando el Molino aterrizo planeaban acercarse

Russel: vamos! Ahora de prisa! - murdoc estaba tratando de bajar cuando vio que un helicoptero solo una bomba

Murdoc: PERO LA P*** MADRE! AGACHENSE!- todos se agacharon y como el helicoptero estaba cerca recibio un golpe cuando la bomba exploto…..

El humo paso lentamente aterrizaron 2D estaba en schok sus ojos pudieron ver el fuego que lanzo esa bomba , se abjo del helicoptero vio todo destruido y con llamas

2D: no noodle..noodle.. NOODLEEEE! - grito lleno de locura y corrio para bus Carla por todas partes : noodle? Noodle? Noodle! Donde estas! Noodle!

Murdoc agarro a 2D de los hombrs: que estas haciendo?

2D: sueltame ella debe estar viva , debe de estar por aca debemos buscarla

Murdoc: reacciona face-ache! - le dio una buffeted muy fuerte que 2D se callo- ella debe estar muerta! Tu crees que yo estoy bien? Ella era mi hija! Crees que no pense en buscarla tambien apenas baje! Claro que lo hice , pero enkindle noodle debe estar muerta!- luego de decir esto lanzo a 2D al psio

2D: aaayyy! Noooo dios miooo …. Nooo-2D lloraba desconsolado russel puso su mano en el hombre de 2D tratando de calmarlo pero 2D se quedo ahi en el suelo llorando

Los helicopteros sobrevolaron ese lugar:_ mision cumplida capitan , no estamos detected restos del arma ._

_Tipo2: bien hecho , vuelvan a la base_

Bien hasta qui dejo , nose preocupen noodle esta viva ella es noodle jajaja el proximo mañana si o si! Un beso y gracias!


	7. y ahora que?

Wuhuuu capitulo 7! Gracias por los reviews la historia esta burrida verdad? Jaja un poco bueno voy a hacer un mejor capitulo!

Habian pasado meses desde el accidente , la banda se separo , 2D dijo que ya no pdia cantar ya no sentia ni la fuerzas de poder seguir adelante se mudo a un pequeño departamento en un pueblito alejado del resto.

Russel planeaban quedarse en los estudios Kong y ehcar a murdoc de alli para luego convencerle a 2D de que se quede alle ya que 2D fue el mas pejudicado luego del accidente, pero una noche mientras russel dormia escucho una voz en su sueño que le dijo: _ve…ve al mar…debes buscarla…ella esta ahi…debes buscarla..ve!_- desde esa noche russel sintio que debia hacer caso a la voz mistica , una semana despues se arrojo al mar y se alejo nadando en busca de la pequeña noodle.

Murdoc se sintio mal por la muerte de noodle , pero ese sentimiento se borro apenas gorillaz se separo eso significaba no mas dinero, no mas chicas sexys, no mas nada! murdoc debia buscar un trabajo si queria sobrevivir , asi paso el tiempo murdoc hiso el intento de encontrar un trabajo pero siempre lo despedian por ser un olgazan o por acosar a las mujeres que trabajaban ahi . Un dia le despidieron de su vijesimo trabajo del mes y murdoc se harto:

Murdoc: mierda! Por que busco YO un trabajO? Yo soy murdoc! Un DIOS! Y un dios nunca trabaja siempre hay quienes hacen el trabajo por ellos, no pienso seguir asi voy a conseguir volver a ser el Dios que siempre fui!- luego de decir eso pateo la bateria de russ que callo y curiosamente parecio formar un cuerpo , murdoc lo miro determinadamente luego vio arriba una foto que tenia de noodle y penso en voz alta:

Murdoc: mmmm… YASE! Voy a hacer un reemplazo robotico! Va a ser perfecto ya tendre a mi guitarrista , pero yo no puedo ser cantante si quiero ser rico debo tratar de reunir de Nuevo a gorillaz y para eso nsecesitaria al deserebrado mmm jajajajaja- riendo maliciosamente y frotando sus manos.

Hasi desde que murdoc tuvo ese plan paso 1 año y medio , 2D no solia salir de su departamento salia raras veces cuando nesecitaba traer comida, se encerraba en su departamento no hacia nada mas que ver las fotos de antes cuando gorillaz estaba unido , en una foto habia un murco gritandole a 2D russel haciendo un gesto de POR DIOS, y una pequeña noodle de unos 12 años riendose , habia otra foto donde murdoc parecia un loco con una capta que tenia un ruseel que gritaba de forma exsaltante y noodle que se colgaba de 2D sacando su lengua y sonriendo y 2D riendo, vio muchas fotos donde estaba noodle riendo a veces en la foto aparecia seria pero igual salia muy bella la ultima foto que encontrar fue de noodle cuando tenia 10 y le tomaba de la mano a 2D sonriendo, 2D se acordo que antes noodle siempre le decia : _ni ni o ni-chan_ (significa hermano mayor).

2D solia sonreir cuando veia esas fotos o unas grabaciones detras de camara donde habia un russel comiendo siempre , un murdoc bebiendo de una botella de cerveza de pronto venia noodle le sacaba la botella y la tiraba mientras murdoc gritaba mil groserias 2D se acercaba a decir alguna estupidez y murdoc lo golpeaba , noodle le grita murdoc y 2D se cae al piso viene russel y le grita a murdoc y se arma un lio al final todos se rien.A 2D le fue peor cuando supo que russel se tiro al mar y desaparecio,murdoc era su mejor amigo como decia 2D y tambien le extrañaba apesar de que lo golpeaba y se burlaba de el y no sabia que hacer sin su noodle ella .. Ella era su angel protector se sentia desprotejido, inutil y sin fuerzas. Se levanto y se hacerco a un cristal en forma de campana era bellisimo se podia ver dentro de esa campana una grulla de papel , asi es , 2D nunca lo alejo de el cada ves que lo tocaba podia sentir a su noodle era la unica cosa que realmente cuidaba con su vida lo tenia en una mesita alejado del resto de sus cosas , levanto el cristal y saco la pequeña grulla de papel se dirijio hacia la ventana:

2D: y ahora que? Que se supone que haga? Ya no se que hacer , sin ti noodle , simplemente ya nose - dijo sollosando y agarrando la grulla dejando que se cayera una pequeña lagrima.

Pasaron tres horas y 2D no se movio de su lugar estaba alli de pie mirando fijamente la ventana sin expresion y con la grulla en su mano siempre se perdia en sus pensamientos:

2D: la pareja de enfrente se ve tan feliz y ese pero abandonado de alli me recuerda a mi tirado en el piso sin nadie a quien querer o proteger …. Todo…se me vuelve confuso…que raro olor…es un olor muy muy raro - dijo y luego se demayo golpeando su cabesa contra el vidrio haciendo que se rompa un poco.

Es muy corto yase! Perdon ya enseguida pongo la conti ! Dejen reviews pliiiiisss!


	8. bienvenido a Plastic beach

Que loco el dia jaja me voy a comprar unos auriculares nuevos los mios explotaron O.o nose como pero no puedo escuchar mi musica de gorillaz! Bueno aqui la contiiii :3

**Bienvenido a Plastic Beach**

2D se desperto de pronto, trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en algo muy pequeño al parecer:

2D:que? Donde estoy? Aay! Apenas me puedo mover! Ay dios! SAQUENME DE AQUII! 2D se desespero y se puso nervioso porque el lugar era muy pequeño-

Me quedare sin aire si no salgo de aqui! Haber tranquilo stuart tranquilo …. ¿tengo aque tratar de salir, mmmm a ver alguna salida- dijo mientras tocaba con sus manos el pequeño y misterioso lugar- no hay salida! AAAAWWW!y si me muero de hambre? O_o! aaaaahhh! Saquenme! 2D perdio la cabesa y empeso a patear hacia adelante con fuerza: saquenmeeee!- de pronto de una patada abrio la valija : que? Donde estoy?- 2D miro a su alrededor parecia estar en una playa o algo parecido pero por que estba sobre basura? Miro hacia arriba un sol bastante fuerte y brillante , 2 D estaba realmente confundido

Murdoc: baya stu! Pudiste salir solo sin ayuda! Que suerte porque me hubiese olvidado de ti y te hubieras quedado ahi atrapado hajji- esa voz ronca y esa figura que estaba enfrente a 2D lo hiso saltar de la emosion

2D:murdoc! Eres tu?

Murdoc: nooooo soy santa claus !

2D: enserio?*-*

Murdoc: por supuesto que no! TARADO!- le metio unsoco en la cabesa

2D:aaauuch!

Murdoc: aaa.. Ya extrañaba golpearte! Pero no te preocupes de ahora en mas vamos a tener mas tiempo juntos- murdoc le sonrio con una sonrisa malebola y demoniaca

2D: a que te refieres?- 2D se preocupo al oir eso , no le agrado en nada la sonrisa de murdoc

Murdoc: ooh pues tu sabes que hace muucho tiempo que gorillaz se disolvio , asi que- caminando alrededor de 2D- decidi volver a juntar a gorillaz , y nesecito tu voz 2D

2D se quedo atontio ante la respuesta del satanista

2D: que? Pero como quieres hacer eso? Russel desaparecio y noodle …-2D bajo un poco la cabesa triste

Murdoc: aah no te preocupes baboso yo ya lo planee todo- chasqueo los dedos- 2D te presento a una amiga- aparecio de pronto ( de la nada) una noodle , 2D sintio como un golpe duro en su Corazon al ver a esa noodle , sintio tristeza , felicidad y mas que nada miedo. 2D se quedo shokeado al ver a esa noodle y apenas pudo decir:

2D: no-noodle? E-eres tu?

Murdoc:? , claro que no es noodle idiota! Esta noodle es un robot de reeplazo que hice con la bateria de russel , ella sera nuestra guitarrista toca mejor la guitarra que la antigua noodle y es muy obediente pero solo a mi me obedece jaja , asi que no nesecitamos a russel podemos traer cualquier otro baterista , ahora que ya te tengo podemos empezar a grabar el proximo album ah y claro que- murdoc no termino de hablarle

2D: no…- ese no fue cortante 2D estaba con la cabeza Baja apretando los puños con fuerza

Murdoc: que dijiste?- murdoc parecia un poco molesto en sus palabras

2D: no murdoc… y-yo no te ayudare! E-esa cosa no es noodle! No es su reemplazo, no encontraras otro baterista, no volvera gorillaz y no te ayudare!- 2D tenia una mirada desafiante pero se torno llena de miedo al ver la cara que puso murdoc , 2D se dio cuenta en el lio en que se metio

Murdoc: ejeje tu- no-me ayudaras? Eso fue lo que escuche , correcto?- murdoc caminaba alrededor de 2D, 2D bajo la cabesa temblando y dijo en su susurro

2D: S-si…- esa fue la peor respuesta que le pudo decir a murdoc, lo agarro del cuello levantandolo del piso con una cara macabra y le grito:

Murdoc: QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESOO? Eeeehh? (sacundiendolo) , escuchame bien tarado irremediable de cuarta! Yo hare lo que me plasca , y tu! ( ahorcandolo fuerte) haras lo que te digo o te juro que te atare a un mastil te torturare y te tirare a los condenados tiburones! Oiste bien?- murdoc solto a 2D que apenas respire callo al piso , empezo a tocer y se atajo la garganta

Murdoc: me asegurare de que no te escapes de este lugar, cyborg!- el cyborg le hace un saludo- lleva al idiota a su habitacion y vigilalo dia y noche!

Cyborg noodle: orden recibida- se acerco a 2D que estaba en el piso , al ver al cyborg noodle acercandose retrocede intimidado , el cyborg lo estampo contra el piso y le agarro de sus bazos lo hiso paracer y camino , obligandole a que la siga , mientras 2D era llebado contra su voluntad murdoc le dijo:

Murdoc: ah! Por cierto bienvenido a Plastic Beach! Ja! , tarado- dijo murco mientras se alejaba

Cyborg noodle llevo a 2D a la parte mas Baja de plastic beach donde lo tiro dentro de su habitacion

2D:aauuuch! Deberias tener mas cuidado..-dijo frotandose la cabesa por el golpe

Cyborg noodle: orden completa , me retiro para recibir siguiente orden- luego de haber dicho esto con una vos de robot cerro la puerta y puso el seguro que solo se abria con una conbinacion

2D: rayos! Ahora que hago? Es seguro que murdoc no me dejara ir, no hay alguna otra salida ademas de la puerta? - de pronto donde divisa una ventana rendonda al lado de su cama- a lo mejor puedo abrirla y me voy nadando- pero cuando 2D se acerco a la ventana y puso una mano para tratar de abrirla le aperecio una ballena azul enorme :

2D:O.O ! BALLENA ASESINAAA!- 2D sintio que le dio un infarto y se tiro al suelo temblando como una gelatina y de pronto escucho unas carcajadas que venian de un pequeño parlante que tenia su piesa:

Murdoc: ajajaajajajajajjaja que idiota eres! Jajajaja le tienes miedo a las ballenas ? Que clase se fobia es esa? Ajajaja , aaahh.. Que mongolico eres, mañana a la mañana tendras que ir al estudio quieras o no adios!- se oyo que se corto la comunicacion , 2D se quedo acurrucado en su cama

2D: esto es el infierno, esto es el infierno , esto es el infierno….- se quedo repietiendo eso muerto de miedo y de desesperacion-

Asi paso la noche laaaarga para el pobre de 2D, era de mañana como las 8 y 15 , 2D no habia podido dormir bien en toda la noche , cada ves que lograba dormir la ballena emitia su agudo sonido lo cual despertoa 2D asustandolo de muerte u.u

Entro cyborg noodle y vio a 2D tirado en el piso durmiendo , se acerco cyborg noodle y le da una patada:

2D: que? No yo no fui! Que que pasa?- dijo 2D levantandose cansado

Cyborg noodle: tengo ordenes de mi amo , debo llevarte al estudio de grabacion ahora

2D: pero q- no pudo terminar cyborg noodle le agarro de los brazos como la otra vez y lo llevo a la fuerza. Al llegar lo volvio a arrojar callendose al piso

2D: auch…-se levanto y entro murdoc

Murdoc: hola face-ache , aqui tengo algunas musicas nuevas que escribi pero me faltan algunas asi que te dare1 dia para que escribas unas musicas nuevas y quiero que te aprendas estas musicas para mañana porque grabamos , ok?- le dijo murdoc arrojandole los papeles con las musicas

2D: para mañana? Un dia? Es muy poco tiempo nose si pueda hacerlo murdoc…- dijo 2D rascandose la cabesa

Murdoc: no me importa! Tu haras lo que diga , y si para mañana no esta todo lo que te dije , te iras a visitar a la ballena, me oiste?- le dijo murdoc con cara de pocos amigos , 2D solo asintio apenas escuchar la palabra ballena le daba escalofrios, lo volvieron a encerrar en su habitacion , y asi estubo 2D todo el dia aprendiendo las letras nuevas y tratando de componer algunas. Eran las 10 de la noche y cyborg noodle entro con una valija al parecer

Cyborg noodle: me han pedido que te entregue esto stuart- le dijo tirando la valija en el piso

2D: bien…- 2D nose animaba a ver al cyborg a los ojos , no le daba miedo pero le recordaba a noodle y no soportaria tener que verlos en un asqueroso cyborg que decia ser su reemplazo , el cyborg noodle se retiro y 2D se acerco a la valijita al abrirla se puso feliz al ver todas sus cosas tal vez leer algunas de sus letras Viejas le ayudaba a componer nuevas . Eran las 3 de la mañana y a 2D solo le faltaba una musica ya no se le ocurria nada , no sabia que hacer, le entro rabia y tiro su borrador que termino al lado de un librito azul claro , 2D se acerco al librito apenas lo noto era un libro de recuerdos que le hiso noodle hace mucho levanto el libro y se puso a ver las fotos y historias que tenia escrito se reia bajito con unas lagrimas al recordar cuando su noodle estaba tan sonriente y a su lado de pronto al cambiar una pagina se cayo una hojita

2D: ey , yo conosco esa letra…- y vio que era una letra que ecribio noodle en la cabesa de pagina decia:_ para la persona que mas amo y me hace sentir melancolia…2D_ y ahi estaba la musica de melancholy hill , 2D amo esa musica sintio que noodle le transmitio sus sentimientos atra ves de esa musica y lo decidio esa seria parte del album.

Al dia siguiente 2D le mostro a murdoc las nuevas canciones:

Murdoc: y bien? Hiciste lo que te dije inutil?

2D:s-si , toma- le paso las hojas , murdoc las estiro sin nada de delicadeza

Murdoc: mmmmm… bsbsbbssbs mmm aja !- dijo mirando a 2D- no estan mal face-ache ahora quiero que grabemos esta musica (señalando melancholy hill) ah!; lo haras con cyborg noodle debe haber una guitarra para marcar tu ritmo o como sea- 2D levanto la cabesa abriendo los ojos

2D: que? No , no murdoc yo… yo no puedo ni ver a esa cosa mucho menos hacer un..un duo -murdoc se dio la vuelta dandole una bofetada tremenda haciendo que 2D se caiga al piso atajandose la mejilla

Murdoc: escuchame , te lo dire por ultima ves imbecil…TU haras lo que diga , no me importa si sientes algo por noodle o si te molesta esta replica! Noodle esta MUERTA! Tu no puedes hacer nada , esta cyborg es el reemplazo oiste bien! REEMPLAZO! ME IMPORTA UN HUEVO LO QUE PIENSES! Eres un INUTIL y si me vuelves a responder te tirare a las ballenas!- murdoc se dio la vuelta y salio de la piesita donde se graba , 2D derramo unas lagrimas muy herido por lo que murdoc le dijo

Se levanto de apoco se seco rapido las lagrimas y empeso sonar la musica y tuvo que cantar. Finalmente se acabo la semana llena de gritos y golpisas ,2D se hundia , ya no sabia que hacer no se podia oponer contra murdoc porque lo mataria sin dudarlo.

2D: como sea estoy atrapado….-tristemente camino hasta donde estaba su cajon al abrirlo busco una foto que tenia de noodle la miro llorando:

2D: y ahora que hago noodle? Ya no soy fuerte no se como seguir a delante al menos no puedo…no sin ti…- de pronto 2D se acordo de su grulla-ay no! donde la deje? debe estar afuera! - 2D corrio hacia la puerta y se acordo que tenia la maldita clave , empeso a golpear: DEJENME SALIR! Debo encontrar algoo! - entra cyborg noodle de golpe

Cyborg: peticion denegada , no puedo dejar que salgas stuart

2D: no entiendes! Perdi un papel que tiene forma es , es muy inportante para mi y creo que se quedo afuera en la maleta en la que murdoc me trajo porfavor dejame ir a buscarla

Cyborg:peticion denegada

2D: PORFAVOR! Solo me ir a buscarla luego te juro que volvere! Sigueme si quieres

Cyborg: peticion denegada , tengo ordenes estrictas de murdoc no saldras de aqui - 2D perdio la cabesa y trato de empujar al cyborg para salir , pero el cyborg era mas fuerte agarro del brazo a 2D lo doblo y le encajo un golpe en el estomago

2D: OUUUCHH!- 2D callo al piso ataman su estomago

Cyborg: objetivo inmobil, me retiro - cyborg dio unos pasos y salio de la habitacion

2D se levanto como pudo y fue hacia su cama recostandose

2D: este dia ya no podia ser peor , ahora perdi el unico recuerdo de amor que noodle me dejo , rayos!- 2D golpeo su almohada y sin darse cuenta el sueño le gano y se quedo dormido , ahi afuera estaba el cyborg escuchando lo que 2D decia

Cyborg: peticion denegada no puedo dejar salir a stuart, nueva peticion recibida ir a cumplis ahora . Y el cybirg se fue de su puesto de vigilancia

Bien esta aqui dejooo gracias a todooos! Dejen reviews haganlo por 2D! Jajajaja


	9. sere fuerte y te encontrare

Wuhu tengo mis auriculaers jiji puedo escuchar mi musica ! :D deeeeejeeeen reviewssss! Jajaja la conti:

**Sere fuerte y te encontrare**

_Cuanto tiempo ya paso?, creo que como un año y medio-_ una joven de pelo azul marino( creo que ese es el color del pelo de noods) estaba sentada en un sofa dentro de una habitacion con el numero 13 llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con decorados rojos corto y bonito , tenia unos guantes blancos muy finos , unas medias rayadas blanco y negro que le llegaban hasta un poco mas alto en las rodillas y por ultimo tenia una mascara de gato blanca con diseños felinos en verde la joven era muy bella enrealidad-_si… creo que ya paso mucho tiempo desde…es accidente.._

(flashback)

El Molino se cae lentamente, al chocar con la tierra explota una parte, luego se puede presenciar una explosion causada por una bomba que lanso uno de los aviones

NOOOO!AAAAHH!

(fin flashback)

La joven aprieta sus manos y hace una mueca de rabia mostrando los dientes aunque no se podia ver por la mascara-_siento que aun puedo escuchar esa voz angelical diciendo mi nombre, esa voz que no volvi a escuchar despues de la explosion…me dijeron que el tiempo puede curar cualquier dolor- pone su mano sobre su pecho apretandolo- pero, por que este dolor no sesa?- deja caer unas lagrimas- esa sensacion de no poder volver con quien amas , no poder oir su dulce voz, no poder abrazarlo con fuerza para demostrarle que lo proteges y no poder…darle un…beso para mostrarle tu amor- _pasa sus manos por debajo de su mascara para limpiarse las lagrimas,de pronto , levanto sus cabesa como si estuviera decidida-_ he estado en este crucero 1 año y medio , me han rescatado y me han cuidado todo este tiempo-_ viene corriendo uno de los del servicio y entra a la habitacion: madame! El barco esta siendo ataco por aviones! Debo llevarla a los botes- la joven se levanta de su asiento-_ ya no mas… ya no nesecitare que nadie me cuide - _abre un maletin y arma una metralladora- _ya no cometere mas errores ya no sere una damita indefensa-_ sale de la habitacion mostrando los dientes y con la metralladora en sus manos- dejare de ser debil y de llorar, _yo soy noodle una chica independiente y fuerte , voy a salir de aca y te encontrare 2D no me importa lo que tenga que hacer- _sigue caminando hasta que llega a la parte mira los aviones carga su metralladora y dice en voz alta: voy a hacer lo que tuve que haber hecho hace tiempo! - toma su metralladora y comienza a disparar a discrecion a los aviones sin compacion. Los aviones ven a noodle y disparan tratando de dar en el blanco pero noodle sabia como moverse para que las balas no le lleguen, un piloto hiso el intento de acercarse para matar a noodle de una ves , noodle apunta pefectamente y dispara hacia el avion cansado hollos y pudiendo matar al piloto el avion cayo en picada al mar hacia un gran PLAAASHH! Uno de los aviones sobrevolo el lugar :_ hemos perdido a uno, retirada?_

Vos rara: no! disparen la bomba no nos arriegaremos mas!-

Piloto:_ copiado _

El avion bolo sobre el barco , noodle estaba parada viendo que estaba haciendo el avion de pronto se dio cuenta de la bomba , retrocede unos pasos cuando la bomba cayo. De Nuevo ese ruido de explosion que aturdian los odios volvio a sonar , por suerte noodle se lanzo al agua le costo mucho salir a la superficie por la presion que genero la explosion con el barco, logro nadar hasta arriba vio que no muy lejos estaba una balsa que preparo ella nado como pudo subio y se tiro en la balsa totalmente agotada

Noodle: no debo dormirme….debo encontrar…debo encontrar a 2D…- la guitarrista dijo eso en un susurro pero el cansancion le gano y se durmio en la balsa.

_Windmill, Windmill for the forever hand in handTake it all there on your strideIt is tinking, falling downLove forever love is freeLet's turn forever you and meWindmill, windmill for the landIs everybody in?_nooodle….!

Ah!- noodle se levanto de golpe luego de 4 horas - que ? Que fue eso? 2D? - noodle miro a su alrededor solo logro ver un enorme mar y ninguna señal de tierra

Noodle: hay no me quede dormida , bien y ahora que hago? Solo un milagro puede sacarme de aqui!- se quede arrodillada en silencio unos minutos de pronto se hoyo un GLUP y una burbuja salio del agua- aah? Que es eso? Aawww!- dijo noodle cuando sintio que se movia la balsa- que pasa?- noodle se asomo y vio como se elevaba la balsa pero que cosa estaba ahi abajO?

Noodle: emmmm hola! Disculpa pero, me podrias poner en el agua de Nuevo?

Russel: que cosa?

Noodle: ( atonita al escuchar esa voz y ver ese rostro enorme) no puede ser , russel?

Russel: oh por dios! Mi pequeña noodle eres tu de verdad?- russel se emociono mucho al ver a esa pequeña noodle bueno al menos para el

Noodle: ru-russel san , russel saaaaan!- grito noodle saltando hacia russel y se agarro de su enorme cuello

Noodle: crei que no te volveria a ver! Y-y aqui estas!- noodle lloraba de la alegria

Russel: lose nena , lose…. Nosotros tambien pensamos eso , pero mirate has crecido al parecer!- le dijo farandole en su enorme mano y viendola

Noodle: ajaja es muy gracioso que lo digas tu russel-san mirate! Estas tan grande como un rascacielo! Que te paso?

Russel: fue algo muy raro , estaba nadando como podia contra unas olas enormes de pronto una me hundio en ese momento crei que moriria , pero una luz brillante aparecio enfrente pio y de golpe creci 30 metros , no es increible?

Noodle: claro! Yyy los demas?me refiero a 2D y tal ves murdoc…- habia toda una historia que noodle debia contarsela a russel que fue cuando estubo en el mismo infierno…. Totalmente sola…

Bien hasta aaaqui mañana subo a la mañanita el proximo !

Graciaaass!


	10. entre las llamas

Falatn 2 dias para que se termine el año! Ajaja qui la contiiii:

Noodle: russ yo…tengo al go que decirte- noodle lo habia meditado durante media hora mientras que russel y ella se encaminaban a Plastic Beach.

Russel: yo tambien debo contarte algo…-russel debia contarle sobre el Nuevo album , esa estupida robot y todas las cosas que pasaron recientemente

Noodle: russel-san si es sobre el Nuevo album ya lo se todo- russel se detuvo y miro extrañado a noodle

Russel: como lo sabes?

Noodle: a eso queria llegar , sabes? Cuando el Molino cayo y esa bomba exploto fui arrastrada al infierno….- noodle se queda callada unos segundos russel la mira atonito- aun me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que paso y de la estupides que cometi:

Esa explosion me dejo gravemente herida pero logre sobrevivir quedandome bajo una roca gigante cuando todo exploto, mi cuerpo estaba derramando sangre a montones estaba ahi tirada muy herida pense que ahi mismo moriria solo me recoste y escuche esa voz gritando: noodle..noodle.. NOODLEEEE!

Al instante reconoci esa voz era la de 2D:

Noodle: ( levanta un poco la cabesa temblando) 2-2D? 2D…2D…2D..- noodle no podia ni hablar solo podia susurrar intentaba gritar pero el dolor era muy fuerte , escucho como un golpe y luego un griterio que logicamente era de murdoc:

Murdoc:reacciona face-ache! ella debe estar muerta! Tu crees que yo estoy bien? Ella era mi hija! Crees que no pense en buscarla tambien apenas baje! Claro que lo hice , pero enkindle noodle debe estar muerta!

Noodle: (lagrimeaba y dejo escapar una lagrimas) no..no..estoy viva vengan…estoy viva..ven-vengan..chicos? Vengan..- noodle se desmayo por la falta de sangre cuando logro despertarse volvio a sentir el dolor de sus herdias pero la sangre paro un poco mas , noodle se paro tambaleandose y trato de caminar hasta una cueva para refugiarse , al sentarse eb el piso de la oscura cueva escucho unos escos muy extraños parecian gritos , habian muchas voces roncas , noodle se puso nerviosa al escucharlas. Todo quedo en silencio unos intantes de pronto parecieron enfrente de noodle unas sombras monstruosas con diferentes formas raras de animales y personas

Demonio1: te eres el alma joven y pura que nos prometieron!

Demonio2: jajajajaja vamos a llevarte con nosotros a un horroroso lugar ajajajaja- noodle sintio que debia salir de alli se paro repidamente y trato de correr pero sus piernas aun le dolian mucho unos de los demonios la empujo bruscamente , noodle cayo contra el piso , intento levantarse pero sus rodillas se lastimaron en la caida y desesperada al ver como esos demonios de acercaban a ella se empeso a aristae para alejarse

Demonio 1: ajjajajajajajajja mirenla! Parece un gusano asustado!

Demonio3: jajajaa nunca podras escapar de esto!- los demonios se volaron hasta ella uno le agarro de cabello

Demonio 1: oigan vamonos ya! Vamos a divertirnos con estas estupida! Ajaja- su risa era demoniaca causaba escalofrios y se abrio un hoyo en la tierra del cual salian gritos , llamas y un vapor verde asqueroso

Noodle:NOOo! DEJENME! Dejenme dejenme ! No ire alla abajoo!- noodle se retorcia para que la suelten y gritaba

Demonio 4: grita! Grita todo lo que quieras pero nadie te va a ayudar! Y quieras o no te pudriras en el infiernoo! Muajajajajjaja.- ese demonio pateo a noodle la also y la lanso al ese espelusnante hoyo mientras noodle gritaba desesperadamente.

Cayo y cayo y aterrizo sobre esa tierra de fuego , el lugar era horrible se podia ver a las personas que gritaban piedad , habian rios de magma , crateres con acido que quemaban cualquier cosa , noodle tenia mucho miedo queria cerrar los ojos y abrirlos y ver que todo haya pasado pero no funciono… , detras de ella aparecienron los 4 demonios de la tierra y le dijieron:

Demonio2: es muy lindo no lo crees? Kjajaja

Demonio4: este sera tu Nuevo hogar , ya veras que es mucho peor de lo que se ve jajajaja

Demonio 3: vamos! Unete a la fiesta de tosturas jajjaja

Demonio1: claro que se unira pero primero , nesecitas tu sello del infierno , jajaja- ese demonio tenia una sonrisa horrible de oreja a oreja 2 demonio atajaron a noodle, y el demonio 1 se acerco riendo con un troso de metal ardiendo

Noodle: que me van a hacer? No , no, por favor! NOOOOOOO!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- el dolor fue desgarrador , cuando noodle sintio ese metal sobre su ojo derecho y asi se quedo con esa horrible cicatriz n el ojo.

Asi pasaron los dias , la pobre noodle estaba atrapada en el infierno , las torturas que le hacian eran horribles pero nunca se dejo vencer , siempre tenia en su bolsillo la pequeña grulla cada ves que sentia que moriria la tomaba entre sus manos y recuperaba se valor , solo por 2D…. , un dia mientras que le jugaban los demonios

Demonio1: ajajaja pobre idiota- ellos la rodeaban y se burlaban de ella

Demonio2: te quedarse para siempre! Jaajaja

Demonio3: este dolor es algo minino!sabias perra? Jajajaja- los demonios la pateaban y se burlaban de ella , noodle solo se abrasaba a sus piernas y cerraba los ojos de pronto dijo

Noodle: por que me hacen esto? Yo nunca hice nada malo…- noodle termino de decir esas plabaras los demonios la escucharon y se burlaban de pronto una voz ronca y grave

?: enrealidad TU no deberias de estar aqui- los demonios nada mas escuchar esa voz se apartaron de noodle rapidamente, noodle levanto de a poco se cabesa

Noodle:eeh?

?: tu niña ingenua fuiste traicionada

Noodle: a-a que te refieres con eso?

?: tu amigo murdoc te traiciono!, el nos debia su alma y solo para salvarse el trasero ofrecio tu alma pura y joven.

Noodle: Q-Que? Noo , es imposible! Murdoc es como mi padre , nunca me haria eso! . Noodle queria tener la razon no queria pensar que murdoc le pudo haber hecho eso

?: creeme , el te vendio , el pudo salvarte pero no lo hiso-

Noodle: eso es mentira! Me hubiese salvado si podia!- la figura se acerco para que noodle lo viese, era un gran demonio rojo con unos cuernos negros y una cola al parecer era el machismo Diablo

Diablo: te most rare que te equivocas- de pronto aparecio en el cuerpo del demonio como una pantalla y se pudo ver el dia del accidente : noodle se desmayo y se quedo tirada en el piso de pronto aparecio murdoc que la miro preocupado ( noodle observaba la pantalla muy concetrada) primero se agacho para examinar a noodle luego murdoc se levanto y dijo: lo siento noods. Y se alejo de alli- noodle estaba atonita no podia creerlo, murdoc de verdad la traiciono y no se molesto en salvarla y la dejo alli tirada.

Diablo: ya me crees?

Noodle: murdoc…que fue lo que me hiciste… porque?

Diablo: aun hay mas , murdoc planea construir una replica robotica tuya para que te sustituya en la banda , ya no le importas solo le importaba consigliore sangre tuya para hacer su robot.

Noodle: yo…no puedo …creeer esto … murdoc ,( cambio su cara de tristeza a una llena de rabia) ese idiota me las pagara !- noodle se habia molestado mucho odiaba a murdoc por lo que le hiso

Diablo: sabes? Podemos llegar a un acurdo tu y yo , para que tu este satisfecha y yo tambien

Noodle: dime que clase de acuerdo?

Diablo: te dejare salir de aca podras irte de vuelta a tu mundo , pero el dia en que veas a murdoc mis demonios saran donde estas y se hiran para robar el alma de murdoc y tu podras seguir tranquila tu vida , que me dices niña? Aceptas?

Noodle: ( lo penso un poco pero su rabia era mas grande en ese momento) acepto!- le paso la mano y al tocarse el demonio le grabo una estrella roja en su mano- ahora ya te puedes ir - unos humos envolvieron a noodle la llevaron al mundo donde aparecio en un barco , que es donde estubo todo este tiempo…

Russel estaba muy mal al escuchar toda esa historia , su pequeña tubo que aguantar todo esos maltratos

Russel: mi pequeña! Ven- noodle estaba sollozando , russ le acerco su mano y se subio en ella

Russel: tranquila , ahora estas a salvo conmigo no dejare que nadie nunca mas te toque un pelo ahora que soy enorme sere tu guardian- russ le sonrio con mucha ternura , noodle se tranquiliso y miro a russ

Noodle: russel-san , que hare ahora? No pense en lo que hice y los demonios de llebaran el alma de murdoc, estoy muy molesta con el y no creo que lo baya a perdonar pero no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de enseñarle…-noodle estaba preocupada por eso

Russel: tranquila , ya se nos ocurrira algo , aunque yo creo que murdoc me merece lo peor, pero bueno lo podre pisar cuando lo veamos- noodle se hecho a reir de solo imaginarse a russel pisando a murdoc

Russel: esa risa es la que queria escuchar , no puedo ver tu sonrisa?

Noodle: yo.. No lose russ-san , tengo esa cicatriz en mi ojo y no creo que me vea tan bien…-noodle no queria que nadie vea su rostro asi russel le dijo con mucha ternura

Russel: no importa cariño , el solo escuchar tu risa me pone muy bien. Cuando quieras sacate tu mascara , y no tengas miedo de nada

Noodle: ya he visto el miedo y creeme que ya no lo tengo conmigo…

Russel y noodle continuaron su camino para llegar a plastic beach aun faltaba unos dias para llegar…

Bien me voy , les dejo la conti enseguida genteee! Gracias por los reviews!


	11. duro castigo, puedes ser mi amiga

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Duro castigo, puedes ser mi amiga**

Murdoc estaba rebisando la lista de las nuevas canciones solo faltaban broken , stylo y doncamatic: solo faltan estas canciones , y solo me quedan 3 dias para terminar de preparar el disco debe salir a la venta en 5 dias , aaahhh! Malditos Damon y Jamie!- murdoc estaba malumorado porque debian terminar ya el album o Damon y Jamie les harian la vida imposible , murdoc se quedo gruñendo en su asiento de su oficina muy molesto

Murdoc: CYBORG!- el cyborg aparece de la nada o_o

Cyborg noodle: si señor?

Murdoc: trae al idiota para que grabemos las ultimas canciones.. Y mas te vale que te apures!

Cyborg noodle: peticion conceded, irme a traer al idiota- el cyborg saludo a murdoc y salio apresuradamente para traer a 2D

2D estaba destrosado lo hacian trabajar todo el dia si no estaba grabando las canciones murdoc le daba tareas muy pesadas para el como llevar y traer lo que murdoc le pedia ( que eran paquetes enormes y pesados) o limpiar la playa.

2D: aaarg! Como se supone que limpie una playa que esta hecha de la maldita basura!-2D se quejaba en voz alta mientras estaba acostado en su cama- no podria estar peor mi vida , vivo como un prisionero, no me respetan , me torturan o murdoc o la estupida robot y lo peor es que…aaaah…( suelte un suspiro como para liberar su enojo y relajarse un poco) que perdi el unico objeto importante que me dejo noodle, como pude ser tan inutil?- 2D estaba triste por aberlo perdido a pesar de ser un troso de papel como diria murdoc , era el signo de que su amor seria para siempre y sentir que lo perdio era horrible.

PPAF!

Cyborg noodle: stuart! - el cyborg entro sin nada de cuidado

2D: AAH!o_O- se asusta de muerte y cae al piso- p-podrias tocar la proxima? Que pasa?

Cyborg noodle: debes presentarte en el estudio ahora, ordenes de murdoc- le dise con vos neutra y expresion neutra , 2D se serena y se sienta en su cama

2D: no voy a ir…- cyborg noodle se queda ahi parada

Cyborg noodle: son ordenes de murdoc , tu debes-

2D: YASE! Yase que son ordenes de murdoc! Pero no me pienso mover , dile a murdoc que si quiere que me vaya va a tener que mover me el mismo- esa la fue la respuesta cortante de 2D

Cyborg noodle: de acuerdo , pero te adivierto que desafias a mi amo- dicho esto salio para darle a murdoc el mensaje de 2D

2D penso en lo que habia hecho pero ya no le importaba mucho , ya habia estado bien jodido las ultimas semanas , 2D estaba sent ado en su cama y pudo escuchar desde ahi el "QUEEEE?" de murdoc muy molesto , escucho como corrio murdoc hasta alli sus pasos se oian muy molestos entra murdoc

Murdoc: QUE PUTA ´PIENSAS QUE DICES? - murdoc le grito enfrente de su cara a 2D hasta lo escupio un poco , increiblemente 2D no temblaba, ni retrocedio

2D: lo que oiste murdoc ya me harte de que me trates asi , sabes tambien tengo sentimientos!

Murdoc: dejate de decir cosas de gay maricaa!, vas a hacer lo que te ordene te guste o no!- estaba ves murdoc le grito con todas sus fuerzas y le golpeo la cabesa , 2D se asusto de pronto y se agarro su cabesa adolorido pero luego le dijo

2D: no! no voy a hacer lo que me digas! Me harte! No me voy a mover de aqui- y se cruso de brazos

Murdoc: te voy a moler a palos , te golpear tanto que te vas a morir lentamente y con muchisimo dolor!

2D:adelante! Haslo si tanto quieres , ademas si me matas tu te quedas sin un cantante y lo pierdes todo!- la mirada desafiante de 2Dpuso a murdoc a echar fuego, murdoc se apreto sus puños lleno de rabia , le mostro un dedo a 2D y entre dientes le dijo

Murdoc: te juro maldito imbecil que voy a hacer que te arrepientas de vida , vas a tener que suplicarme para que me detenga , me oiste bien?- murdoc salio de la habitacion lleno de rabia y se dirigio a su oficina.

Murdoc: como se atreve a desafiarme? Quien se cree!- golpea y tira una botellas - debo hacer que aprenda la leccion , pero como? Cyborg!

Cyborg noodle: si señor?

Murdoc: limpia este desastre!- le señala las botellas rotas , cyborg noodle se pone a arreglar sin responder- mmmm ese idiota parece que no le teme a mis amenazas,ggggrrrr! debo hacer que me vuelva a temer, pero como? Mmmm debe ser algo que lo haga sentir como la basura que es …mmmm- se acerca cyborg noodle le hace un saludo

Cyborg noodle: orden completa murdoc, desea algo mas?

Murdoc: no ya vete tonta cyborg!- le dijo sin darle importancia , de pronto murdoc abrio los ojos en señal de que tenia una idea-espera! Te dare una orden , y la seguiras exactamente como yo te ordene

Cyborg noodle: peticion concedida- le hace un saludo , murdoc saca su lengua pervertida y sonrie malvadamente.

2D estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo desde hace mas de 2 horas -_- , solo estaba ahi quieto en su mundo , de pronto un toc toc lo hace salir de ahi

2D: quien es?- nadie responde , 2D se preocupa un poco se levanta de su cama y se acerca un poco mas a la puerta- emmm …..hola? Quien esta ahi?- se abre de a poco la puerta , 2D ve que se asoma una mano y la abre por completo , 2D se queda un poco shokeado, ahi estaba cyborg noodle vestida con la ropa de noodle parada como si nada.

2D: c-cyborg que haces aca , asi?- cyborg noodle no le responde y se aproxima a el hasta estar enfrente de el , levanta su cabesa y le dice

Cyborg noodle: yo no soy cyborg , yo soy noodle- 2D abre los ojos asustado y le agarra un horrible dolor en su pecho haciendo que se ataje

2D: no. no es cierto tu eres , eres cyborg noodle- aprieta su camiseta

Cyborg: eso no es cierto , yo estoy viva- se acerca y abrasa a 2D , eso hace que el cerebro de 2D estee apunto de colapsar

2D: noo, no , esto no puede ser, alejate!- mirandolo todo estaba murdoc espiando desde la camara que puso en la habitacion de 2D

Murdoc: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA POBRE IDIOTAAA! Haci aprenderas….-dijo quedandose con cara de odio

Cyborg noodle se separa de 2D porque el la empuja, 2D retrocede quedandose contra la pared , cyborg noodle avanza hasta el demandable sin salida

2D: por favor cyborg no! me haces mal!- el dolor del pecho crecia

Cyborg noodle: ya te dije que yo soy noodle- le dice bajando la voz , y se agarro del cuello de 2D acercandose bastante- yo te amo 2D- esas palabras hicieron que 2D colapsara ya no podia soportarlo mas

2D: por favor! Cyborg noodle no lo hagas! Dejame , por favor , ya tuve suficiente de esto!( el dolor fue demasiado sabia que tenia que detenerlo) BASTAAA!- cyborg noodle se detuvo a centimetros antes de que bese a 2D , se solto de su cuello y se alejo lo suficiente de el. 2D se apoyo contra la pared y se callo quedandose sentado atajandose su cabesa , entra murdoc con sus brasos hacia atras y se acerca a 2D

Murdoc: ya tuviste suficiente? Yo puedo hacer que cyborg noodle te haga lo que yo quiera , yo se lo mal que te hace sentir , quieres que siga?- murdoc le dijo eso una sonria demoniaca

2D: no , ya no por favor , no lo soportare mas…-2D derramo unas lagrimas

Murdoc: te advierto que la proxima ves que me desafies , hare que cyborg noodle te viole si es necesario , te lo dije , eres un inutil- se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahi con cyborg noodle. 2D se levanto del piso llendose a sentarse en su cama puso sus manos en su rostro y empezo a llorar , ese momento fue horrible, el apenas podia ver a cyborg noodle , el solo pensar que estubo a punto de besarla lo hacia sentirse una porqueria , sentia que traicionaba a noodle aunque ya no estee ella ademas esa nunca seria noodle….

2D se quedo ahi llorando 1 luego solo se recosto y trato de tranquilizarse mas

Esa misma noche a las 11 pm

2D se estaba quedando dormido , de Nuevo un "toc toc" lo despierta

2D: Q-que? Quien es? - se frota un poco sus ojos , se abre la puerta y reaparece cyborg noodle pero con su ropa que siempre lleva , 2D se asusta al verla

2D: cyborg! Q-que haces aca? No me digas que-

Cyborg noodle: tranquilo stuart , de momento no tengo ninguna orden de murdoc- dijo caminando un poco hacia 2D , 2D se sienta en su cama y Baja la cabesa

2D:ah…o-ok, emmmm a que viniste cyborg?- la cyborg se le acerca un poco , luego parece que busca algo en un bolsito negro que llebaba con ella:

Cyborg noodle: esto es lo que buscabas correcto?. Y increiblemente saca la grulla de papel de ese bolso y se la da a 2D que estaba totalmente emocionado

2D: no puede ser! La encontraste ! Gracias cyborg esto significaba mucho para mi- dijo mirando felismente la grulla

Cyborg noodle: queria comunicarte que , lo que paso hoy , yo solo seguia ordenes de murdoc

2D: entiendo , bueno de todas formas gracias por darmelo

Cyborg noodle: ahora tengo nuevas prioridades en mi chip de memoria

2D: que cosa? O_o-mirando realmente confundido a cyborg noodle

Cyborg noodle: dejalo , me retiro a cargar mi bateria -

2D: cyborg noodle?- la robot se da la vuelta y lo mira

2D: sabes , nunca podrias ser noodle y nunca podrias llegar a acercarte a lo que noodle fue es y sera para mi…

Cyborg noodle: lose Stuart

2D: pero aun asi…puedes ser amiga - le dijo sonriendole

Cyborg noodle: peticion concedida, ahora soy tu amiga Stuart-y sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y se fue. 2D se quedo mirando muy feliz su pequeña grulla , luego penso que lo que cyborg noodle le dijo , esa debio ser su forma de decir : " lo siento" , 2D sonrio mas y se acosto para dormir un poco mejor ahora que tenia su grulla en su mano la puso sobre su pecho y se durmio….

Como a 100 kilometros de ahi , noodle tenia su grulla en su mano y de pronto sintio como un latido de Corazon ,

Noodle: 2D-san….-noodle sonrio sabia que ese era 2D abraso como pudo la grulla para que nose rompa y le dio un beso, al instante, 2D sonrio mientras dormia.

Bueno el año se acaba ya que buen año ajajjaja la conti mañana! Dejen reviews!


	12. el secreto revelado

Bien hasta aqui llego el año , la pase bien si si si bueno mas o menos , jajaj me alegra que lean mi fic gente :D , con ustedes tan tan taaaan!( que mal efecto) La conti:

**El secreto revelado**

La noche se acercaba lentamente en Plastic Beach , todos se dirigian a descansar , 2D habia tenido un dia pesado murdoc lo hiso grabar las ultimas musicas en una ves y grabar el video de stylo el cual no terminaron y murdoc estaba molesto y como siempre descargaba su ira en el pobre de 2D :

Murdoc: por que eres tan inutil?

2D: no me considero un inutil murdoc , al menos encontre esto!- saca de su bolsillo un pequeñito pulpo lila que se agarra de la mano de 2D- no es tierno? :3

Murdoc: pero por todos los demonios que se coman mi asquerosa alma..-dijo llevando una mano en la cara , de pronto arranco de las manos de 2D al pulpito se acerco a la ventana y lo arrojo con fuerza dejando a 2D traumado

2D: O.O….PULPITOO! P-p-por que hiciste eso? T.T- mirando por la ventana

Murdoc: era el pulpo o tu tonto!, ay por satan- murdoc niega con la cabesa , 2D desvia su miraba a el escritoria de murdoc y ve una foto de noodle , se acerca y la toma en sus manos

2D: murdoc… tienes una foto de noodle?- murdoc se da cuenta de que 2D tiene " esa" foto en sus manos y corre hacia el y se la quita de una

Murdoc: no la toques idiota!

2D:pero murdoc..

Murdoc: si tu la tocas lo mas probable es que la rompas!- luego de decir eso murdoc , cambio su rostro molesto a uno serio y melancolico mientras veia la foto

2D: la extrañas tambien…. murdoc?- 2D mira con cara triste a murdoc

Murdoc: yo? Ehh jaja claro que no ! jeje era una ..muy..Buena guitarrista eso es todo- murdoc nunca most aria sus sentimientos y los odiaba crei que era un signo de debilidad - ya vete face-ache! - luego de decir esto empuja a 2D fuera de su oficina , murdoc se recuesta contra la puerta y Baja la cabesa- ella nunca me perdonara… lose…- se dirigio a su escritorio y saco un pequeño cuaderno donde anoto su plan contra noodle y como resulto- por que hice esto? Fui un tonto- no se dio cuenta que cuando puso el cuaderno en el cajon se cayo al piso , murdoc salio tranquilamente de ahi y se fue a dormir.

Esa noche se vino una horrible tormenta , la marea subio mucho , los rayos caian el ruido era insoportable , 2D giraba en su cama no podia dormir un fuerte rayo lo hiso saltar se cayo al piso

2D: ay! Porque soy el unico que no puede dormir ?- lo sabia porque podia ir a murdoc roncando y cyborg noodle se fue a cargarse toda la noche , 2D se levanto camino hacia la puerta la toco he increiblemente estaba abierta ahi se acordo de su conversacion con cyborg noodle:

2D: puedo pedirte algo cyborg?

Cyborg noodle: esperando peticion

2D: mira yase que me tienes que encerrar pero no podrias dejar a veces la puerta abierta? Sabes a veces debo ir al baño en la noche y la puerta esta cerrada y debo esperar demasiado!

Cyborg noodle: midiendo riesgos , si murdoc te ve afura estariamos en un gran problema stuart, y podrias escapar.

2D: por favor solo a veces! Te doy mi palabra que no tratare de huir y estare callado para que murdoc no me descubra! Haslo por nuestra amistad sii?

Cyborg noodle: de acuerdo pero no me metas en lios stuart-

(fin flashback)

2D sonrie , sale despacio y va al baño al entrar ve que no habia papel higienico

2D: mmmm donde Habra? En la oficina de murdoc a lo mejor!- se va en puntitas a la oficina de murdoc entra con cuidado abriendo lentamente la puerta: debo buscar en los cajones- 2D habre muchos cajones y busca abre el cajon del escritorio: aah… aqui no hay - cuando se da la vuelta pisa algo como un cuaderno- eh? Que es esto? Debe ser de murdoc- lo agarra y estaba apunto de ponerlo en el escritorio y se le dinuja una sonria traviesa- y si lo leo ? No! son cosas de murdoc ! Perooo el leyo mi diario asi que seria lo mejor , pero no soy como el- 2D se quedo pensando - mmm bien! Solo revisare si escribio algo malo sobre mi- se va de ahi con el cuaderno en su mano , apresuradamente se dirige a su habitacion y cierra la puerta , se dirige a su cama y se sienta a los pies abre el cuaderno:

2D: ey! Aqui hay una foto de noodle! Que es esto? " operacion dar a noodle"?- 2D lo lee de a poco pero cada ves que pasaba una pagina sus ojos se iban granddad y quedando atonitos , 2D estaba entrando en un schok , leyo la ultima pagina:

_Notas escritas del plan finales :_

_Encontre a noodle y estaba viva , pero sangrando y sabia que si no la ayudaba moriria pero si la salbaba nunca pagaria su deuda y los demonios me llevarian y me quedaria en el infierno , no tuve otra opcion la tuve que dejar ahi para que muera logre sacarle un poco de sangre que la usare para crear una copia de ella mas adelante._

_Me han comunicado que ella esta en el infierno ahora , mi deuda esta salvada , ya no tengo ninguna deuda y mi plan con noodle funciono mi proximo plan es Plastic Beach._

2D termino de leerlo y no lo podia creer murdoc lo planeo todo , y cuando pudo salvar a noodle la dejo ahi, la dejo morir sola y solo para pagar su estupida deuda , asi de cruel podia ser murdoc..

2D: es la culpa de murdoc que noodle este muerta…- 2D no pudo dormir esa noche pensando en lo que murdoc ocasiono.

Era de mañana y entro murdoc en la habitacion de 2D

Murdoc: despierta maldito holagazan!- murdoc le tira un balde de almejas a 2D , que genio no se le ocurrio agua…

2D: que cosa? No no no yo no !- 2D balbuseo al despertarse de golpe

Murdoc: que idiota , ahora preparate debemos filmar el video de rhinestone eyes, por eso muevete!

2D: ya voy ya voy ,…. Murdoc?

Murdoc: que quieres?- murdoc molesto como siempre, 2D queria aver guar algo mas sobre lo que leyo ayer , queria saber si murdoc tenia alguna information sobre noodle pero , como? Si se enteraba que salio de su habitacion y se llevo el cuaderno de murdoc lo destriparia vivo

2D:tu ya sabes… sobre noodle..

Murdoc: que cosa quieres ? Solo habla y punto me haces perder el tiempo idiota!

2D: tu sabes donde esta noodle?

Murdoc: como quieres que sepa eso? Me crees un adivino o que? Eh?- murdoc se da la vuelta y se empiesa a ale jar 2D susurra

2D: por si sabias si estaba en el infierno o en algun lugar….- murdoc se detiene al oir eso se da la vuelta

Murdoc: que dijiste?

2D( se pone nervioso y en ves de callarse le responde de Nuevo-_-) : que si sabes si ella esta en el infierno o algun lado- murdoc abre sus ojos atonitos

Murdoc: es imposible que tu cabesa haya elaborado esa pregunta y que sospeches algo como eso…, alguien te dijo algo?- murdoc camina molesta hacia 2D

2D: que? No! claro que no murdoc nadie me dijo nada te lo juro!

Murdoc: esa robot abrio su boca?- estando a 2 metros de 2D , se pone nerviosisimo y con miedo la cara de murdoc es una que nunca habia visto antes

2D: noo! Ella no me dijo nada , te digo la verdad , yo nunca miento! - 2D retrocede intimidado, murdoc lo mira 3 segundos desbia un poco la mirada y ve tirado en el piso su cuaderno se acerca de a poco y lo alza para estar seguro que era el suyo , en efecto era el suyo

Murdoc: tu! TU! Leiste este libro? - corre hacia 2D lo agarra del cuello de su camisa y lo alsa

2D: yo yo no quise! Es que yo

Murdoc: es que tu que eeehh?- murdoc estaba muy nervioso y sacude a 2D con fuerza

2D: yya! Détente murdoc! Aahh! Me sali de noche de mi piesa me fui a tu oficina para buscar papel de baño solo encontre este cuaderno y pense que no pasaria nada si lo leia!- 2D dijo esto a una gran velocidad pero murdoc lo entendio

Murdoc: como te atreves q entrar en mi habitacion y tocar algo que no es tuyo maldito cantante de cuarta! Ahora si vas a ver!- lanso a 2D con mucha fuerza contra unos tubos de metal que habia ahi

2D: ayyy…- dijo moviendose un poco por el impacto levanto la cabesa y vio a murdoc caminando hacia el furioso- por que murdoc?

Murdoc: eh?

2D: por que le hiciste eso a noodle? Ella te queria como a su padre siempre te ayudo aunque lo odiabas a veces , ella confiaba en ti pero la traicionaste y a nosotros tambien..- murdoc tenia una cara de desesperacion el odiaba que los otros tengan razon y el no , y que 2D tenga razon y el no ya era demasiado

2D: no debiste hacerlo murdoc… . Murdoc estallo

Murdoc: AAAAHHHh!. Corrio hacia 2D y lo estampo contra la pared- y tu no debiste leerlo eso! - murdoc estaba a punto de golpear a 2D pero un grito de alerta de cyborg noodle lo detuvo

Cyborg noodle: murdoc! Nos atacan!

Murdoc: que? Pero quien?

Cyborg noodle: unos aviones del ejercito

Murdoc: rayos , cyborg armate con todas tus armas esos infeliz son unos enemigos muy Fuertes!

Cyborg noodle: peticion concedida- salio corriendo de ahi y murdoc detras de ella

2D: espera murdoc! Y yo que hago?

Murdoc: si destruyen este maldito lugar tu te quedas aqui!- y cerro la puerta

2D. Que ? No ! murdoc no!- 2D golpeo la puerta

Arriba en plastic beach murdoc se dirige a la parte mas alta al salir ve a una persona

Murdoc: tu! Que haces aqui?

Hasta aqui dejo me debo ir a preparer para la fiesta de fin de año :D que tengan un feliz año nuevoooo!


	13. comienza la guerra

Aqui estamos 2011! Que buen año va a ser este lo presiento :3 , aqui laaaaa conti:

Murdoc: tu? Que haces aqui?- ahi estaba parado enfrente de murdoc un demonio que tenia malos recuerdos con murdoc , era el encargado de llevarse el alma de murdoc el era mejor conocido como

Murdoc: sun mon stars…- sunmoomstars se da la vuelta y ve a murdoc ahi antes de poder decirle algo o hacer algo aperece de tras cyborg noodle con dos metralladoras y con una sonrisa de loquita empiesa a disparar a matar.

Sun moon stars se lanzo y corrio hasta llegar a una estatua (sabian que esa es la estatua de demon days?) se Escondido detras esperando que las balas no le lleguen , las balas destruyendo casi toda la estatua (que te hiso la estatua? T.T) sun moon stars corre y se lansa al mar.

2D estaba en su pisa preocupado al escuchar esas balas , de pronto oye un SPLAHS! Se acerca a su ventana con miedo por si estaba la ballena y ve una figura flaca con una tela negra y al parecer un Casco (?) que se alejaba nadando , sun moon star salio del agua de un salto quedando en un barco que el habia traido consigo cuando llego a Plastic Beach , desde ahi miro a murdoc redordo el dia en que hiso un trato con el :_ tu banda sera famosa, tendras dinero y todo lo que quieres pero a cambio nos daras tu alma al tener los 40 años._ Maldecia el dia en que conoci a murdoc he hiso ese trato con el ya que lo engaño y nunca les dio su alma , incluso les dio otra alma para que no lo persigan pero a ellos nunca les intereso el alma de noodle lo unico que querian era hacer caer a noodle en la venganza para asi encontrar a murdoc y tomar lo que era suyo ,el demonio levanto sus brazos dejando ver su esqueletico cuerpo y empesaron a aprecer unas sombras que se formaron en personas.

Murdoc: rayos ! Como hiso ese tipejo para encontrarme? - su mirada se molesta cambia al escuchar unos motores , al levantar la cabesa ve unos aviones que se aproximan rapidamente- que mierda?- apenas dice eso un avion empiesa a disparar hacia murdoc , desesperadamente murdoc se lansa por esa entradita estreyandose contra ese calamar que tiene en su escritorio.

Sun moon star sonrio malebolamente al ver los aviones que atacaban _: ahora si moriras murdoc junto con todo._

No muy lejos de ahi…..

Russel: mira nena! Alla es lo ves?- russel habia estado viajando con noodle 2 dias enteros y al fin lograron llegar a Plastic Beach , los ojos de noodle se agrandaron con un pequeño brillo mientras miraba ese lugar

Noodle: ese es Plastic Beach … ahi esta 2D?- mientras miraba a russel

Russel: si pequeña murdoc lo secuestro y lo tiene encerrado

Noodle: ese maldito murdoc- mientras mostraba sus dientes en señal de rabia

Russel: ves la parte que esta bajo el agua? Ahi es donde lo tiene encerrado

Noodle: como la sabes?

Russel: una amiga me lo conto- ambos se acercaban mas y mas de pronto ven los aviones que estaban atacando el lugar

Noodle: russel-san! Deben ser los del ejercito!- dijo noodle con miedo sabia que ellos se enteraron de que estaba viva , russel desbia la mirada- y eso que es?

Noodle se queda seria y dice : sun moon star , el es el demonio encargado de llevarse el alma de murdoc cuando yo lo encontrase

Russel: pero aun no lo hemos visto , por que ya fue por el?

Noodle: por ser un demonio con rabia…- noodle miro hacia donde se suponia uqe estaba 2D encerrado , de repente ve a una ballena que sedirigia hacia donde el estaba abriendo su boca a toda velocidad , agitada por los disparos - ! Debemos hacer algo russel!-

Russel: bien! Tengo un plan !-

En la habitacion de 2D…..

2D: murdoc! Dejame salir! Que es todo ese alboroto? Murdoc! SACANMEEE!- 2D se sento en el piso cansado de gritar sabia que nadie lo escucharia- uuffff… no podria ser peor- de pronto escucha ese espelusnante aullido de ballena 2D tiemble y se dirige lentamente hacia la ventana

2D: aaaa! Esa ballena quiere comerme! Algun dia esto pasaria! Pero por que ahora? T.T- 2D estaba totalmente asustado agarro su mascara de payaso que tenia ( primero el latenia porque cuando murdoc lo llebaba con el le obligaba a que se lo ponga o sino lo reconocerian y al parecer murdoc no queria eso, y otra razon es porque ese payaso sonreia 2D no solia sonreir mucho solo cuando estaba solo por eso a veces lo usaba o simplemente para no verle a la cara a murdoc) , se la coloco sobre su cara mientras temblaba esperando que esa ballena se lo trague de una vez.

La ballena nado a toda velocidad descontrolada hasta la habitacion de 2D , abrio su enorme boca y mordio el lugar pero antes de poder acer fuerza o moverse una mano gigante la agarro de su cola

Russel: no lo haras!- rapidamente salio a la superficie y de un buen tiro lanso con fuersa a la ballena hacia arriba dandole a uno de los aviones.

2D abrio sus ojos al darse cuenta de que la ballena choco contra el lugar pero luego desaparecio : que cosa? O.o y-y la ballena?

Arriba…..

Las cosas no estaban muy bien luego de que cyborg noodle derrumbo la puerta mas grande armada con todas sus armas posible, se Escondido detras de una de las palmeras , los aviones estaban atacando sin parar era peligroso salir al descubierto , habian personas ahi que llegaron esa mañana porque murdoc los llamo para que ayuden en los videos ,miraron a cyborg noodle que les sonrio con una sonrisa maniatica , pero sin darse cuenta dejo caer una lagrima , sabia que podia morir ese dia la cuestion estaba muy peligrosa.

De pronto todos se fijan en un gran burbujeo que salia del agua, aparece una cabesa enorme que sale lentamente del agua , russel pone sus brasos en la tierra mientras le manda una mirada seria a cyborg noodle. Todos miraban a ese gran humano , derepente empeso a abrir la boca lentamente y de ahi aparecio noodle que miro al frente, se quito su mascara dejando que todos pudiesen ver su cicatriz en el ojo , miro fijamente a cyborg noodle con cara seria pero de algun modo llena de odio, salto de la boca de russel al piso quedando a metros de cyborg noodle.

En otra parte….

Murdoc: mierda mi cabesa- mientras se levanter del piso , escucha las avionetas pero no a las personas , bajo rapidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde pudo ver algo que lo lleno de miedo- no puede ser…n-noodle? Ella esta viva….- se quedo en un schok al verla , sabia que ella no duraria en matarlo o almenos eso pensaba murdoc.

Mas abajo…..

2D estaba sentado en el piso: que estara pasando alla arriba?- de pronto escucha como un latido- mmm? Que fue eso?- sigue escucha ese latido y dirige su mirada a la grulla que tenia en su mesa , se levanto y se acerco podia escucha unos latidos , acerco su mano lentamente y tomo a la grulla en sus manos y pudo sentir algo fuerte - no puede ser… esto sera verdad?- volvio a sentir algo pero mas fuerte- ah! Noodle!- y corrio hacia la puerta el la sintio pudo sentir a noodle ella estaba ahi arriba y nesecitaba verla pase lo que pase- dejenme salir! MURDOOOC!- gritaban con todas sus fuerzas y golpeaba la puerta- dejenme salir…-dijo en un susurro cansado de tanto gritar y golpear hasta se lastimo las manos por los golpes.

Arriba….

Noodle y cyborg noodle se estaba mirando mijamente sin moverse,

Noodle:_asi que …ella es… ella es mi reemplazo…solo un robot? Murdoc si es un tonto, no me importa que tan dificil sea pero , yo…yo voy- _sale de sus pensamientos y corre hacia cyborg noodle a una gran velocidad

Noodle: YO VOY A DESTRUIRTEE!- le da una patada en el vientre hacienda retrocede un poco , al instante cyborg saca una metralladora y empiesa a disparar hacia noodle que corre y esquiva las balas

Russel: noodle!- russel trata de hacer algo

Noodle: russel-san! No te preocupes yo estare bien! Esto es algo entre ella y yo! , noodle salta detras de otra estatua cyborg noodle detiene sus disparos y se acerca hacia ella

Noodle: rayos…

Russel se dirige hacia el barco de sun moon star que disparaba hacia Plastic Beach para destruirlo con murdoc adentro , russel les da un manotaso haciendo que se alejen de su posicion, el demonio mira furioso a russel y les hace señas a sus hombres que empiesan a cargar los cañones para disparar a russel.

El cyborg estaba a 2 metros de noodle , noodle rapidamente ve que cerca suyo hbia una metralladora ( porque cerca fue donde cayo el avion impactado por la ballena)

Cyborg noodle: objetivo encontrado, deber destruir- noodle toma la metralladora y salta fuera de la estatua

Noodle: tu nunca me vas a destruir!- abre fuego hacia cyborg noodle , la cual recibe balas pero empiesa a alejarse y abre fuego tambien. Asi estaban las dos disparandose sin parar , noodle recibio unos roces de las balas , era una enscena que causaba miedo y ansiedad verlas a ellas 2 peleando hasta morir.

Cyborg noodle apunto al arma de noodle empeso a disparar y una bala le dio cerca de la mano causando que noodle suelte su arma , cyborg noodle sonrio un poco y siguio disparando pero noodle se tiro al piso y lanso unn cuchillo que tenia consigo dandole al arma de cyborg noodle causando que ya no le sirva de nada , solto su arma y corrio hacia noodle derribandola y quedando encima de ella, trato de darle un puñetazo a lo que noodle movio su cabesa de lugar , cyborg noodle al golpear rompio el piso , noodle movio sus piernas y se quito a cyborg de encima . Amabas retrocedieron un poco pero enseguida sacan unos cuchillos que tenian y vuelven a atacarse

Russel esquivav como podia las balas de los cañones , pero uno de los aviones empeso a dispararle causando que la pelea se vuelva mas dificil

Russel: rayos, asi no podre seguir debo hacer algo rapido antes de que me maten- uno de los cañones le dio un disparo directo haciendo que russel se callera en las aguas hundiendose. El demonio sonrio:_ ahora _sigues_ tu murdoc_

De vuelta a la pelea de las noodles

Ambas se miraron unos segundos con sus cuchillos en sus manos luego corrieron hacia ellas chocando, cyborg noodle trataba de apuñalar a noodle en el cuello , noodle rapidamente para defenderse le hiso un tajo a cyborg noodle, uno muy largo y profundo en su pierna de la cual salio un empeso aceite negro, la robot se atajo un momento la pierna y cuando vio que su enemiga bajo la guardia al escuchar el ruido que hiso russel al caer en el agua

Noodle: russel-saan!- mira hacia atras

Cyborg noodle: aaaah!- corre hacia noodle, ella se da la vuelta y al ver que cyborg noodle la atacaria puso su barso en frente en modo defensivo lo cual ocasiono que cyborg le incrustara el cuchillo en su brazo

Noodle: aaayyy!- noodle solto su cuchillo del dolor ya que se quedo clavado un cuchillo en su braso , pero de la rabia hiso un movimiento rapido con sus piernas y de pronto PAAAF! Una patada perfecta y directa al cyborg haciendo que vuele un poco lejos , al caer contra el piso noodle corrio hacia ella y le clavo su cuchillo en la cabesa esperando que muera. Empeso a lanzar chispas y salia de Nuevo ese aceite negro hasta que dejo de moverse, noodle se arrodillo del cansancio.

En otra parte

Murdoc: que hare? Si salgo noodle querra matarme ! Eso lo se , nunca me perdonara, debo hacer algo para que noodle no me pueda dañar , pero que?

Aaah… ya se- saca su lengua y sonrio , sale corriendo de su habitacion hacia

Hasta aqui pude hacer les dejo en suspenso , ajaja bueno graciaaas! Dejen reviews!


	14. our dreams com true

Nesecito mas tiempo para relajarme jaja , nunca se dieron cuenta de lo raro que puede ser el mundo aveces ? Ajaja como sea que siga la historia:

**Our dreams com true**

Murdoc se dirige a la habitacion de 2D rapidamente.

En la habitacion de 2D….

2D: debo salir de aca ! Pero como hago para abrir esa puerta? Mmmmm….- 2D estaba sentado en el piso ideando un plan para salir de ahi- bien! Ya se lo que hare, aunque sea riesgoso y posiblemente no salga vivo-2D se levanto se dirigio hacia la puerta respiro profundamente , separo un poco sus piernas y se puso firme , puso sus manos contra la puerta y grito: ABRETE SESAMO!- 2D se quedo ahi al menos 3 minutos esperando que la puerta se abra -_-.

2D: aahh! Por que no funciono?- se desanimo - en ese programa con el pajaro de colores funciono ( ese programa era para niños de 3 años o de 5) - debo pensar en algo mas….,mmm que haria murdoc? - 2D penso un poco y sonrio cuando supo que hacer- ya lo se! derribare esa puerta con un golpe , muy bien solo debo alejarme mas y correr muy rapido y golpearla y se abrira :D- 2D retrocedio bastante , miro la puerta: bien.. Alla vamos!- empeso a correr la mas rapido que podia para derribar la puerta. De pronto entra murdoc

Murdoc: hey ?

2D:AAAAAHHh!-grito mientras corria pero nose dio cuenta de que murdoc estaba , se dio cuenta pero 2 segundos antes de matarlo.

Murdoc: pero que mier…?- PAAAAAFFFF! BOOOOMM!1 BLAAAASSS!- 2D estaba tirado en el piso sobre murdoc que estaba como muerto ambos chocaron contra la pared y quedaron muy adoloridos

Murdoc: aaaah! Tenia que caerme un tarado encima? Levantate idiota! No quiero que me toques con tu cuerpo homosexual!- murdoc se saco de encima a 2D que estaba aturdido

2D: mmm? Murdoc? Eres tu? Dios mi cabesa- dijo mientras trataba de pararse tambaleandose

Murdoc: pense que nunca me pasaria algo peor , pero si! Un deserebrado me derribo!- murdoc se voltea hacia 2D

Murdoc: me podrias explicit que demonios tratabas de hacer?- miraba molesta

2D se atajo la cabesa por el dolor que le causo el choque : pues trataba de salir , oi unos disparos y ….ah! Es cierto! Debo ir a arriba!- 2D se encaminaba pero murdoc lo atajo del braso

Murdoc: espera… dijiste que querias ir a… arriba?- 2D se voltea extrañado

2D: ah? Bueno..si creo que…que noodle esta alla, por eso murdoc debo ir , nesecito verla!

Murdoc: lose… ambos iremos…

2D: genial! Vamos!.- 2D trato de caminar pero murdoc lo agarro con fuersa y lo tiro contra la pared

2D: ay… murdoc? Que haces?- murdoc le sonrio a 2D

Murdoc: iremos, pero a mi manera

2D: que? A que te refieres murdoc?- 2D estaba preocupado por el tono de vos de murdoc. Murdoc saco un cuchillo filoso y lo coloco contra el cuello de 2D

2D: m-murdoc! No me mates! - 2D entro en panico total

Murdoc: ralajate face-ache no te matare al menos por ahora no..jeje vamos! Camina y sigueme , no intentes nada porque te juro que no dudare en clavarte el cuchilo en tu rostro . Asi murdoc se llevo consigo a 2D muerto de miedo , sabia que murdoc era capaz de cualquier cosa hasta de matarlo.

Noodle estaba cansada y le dolia su braso hiso un gran esfuerso y saco el cuchillo incrustado en su braso , empeso a salir sangre se rasgo una parte de su bestido y se lo vendo para evitar la hemorragia. Noodle miro hacia el frente: ah! Russel-san! Russel-san!- dijo mientras corria hacia la orilla , russel la escucha y sale del agua

Russel: noodle?

Noodle: russel-saaan! - mientras se acercaba mas a la orilla, solo a 8 metros se allaba la androide tirada en el piso como muerta ,derenpente la androide se mueve un poco y abre sus ojos ( oh oh)

Noodle estaba cerca de la orilla: russel-san estas bien?

Russel: si! Tranquila!, y tu te encuentras bien pequeña?- la cyborg se levanto del piso y se saco su cuchillo de la cabesa mira a noodle y comiensa a correr hacia ella

Noodle: estoy bien!- le sonrie un poco , russel se asusta al ver la androide corriendo hacia noodle

Russel: noodle! Voltea!

Noodle: que cosa?- se da la vuelta y justo logra atajar a cyborg antes de que la golpee

Noodle: rayos , esta viva aun…- la cyborg le toma de sus brasos y la lansa al piso lejos , noodle se limpia la sangre que salia de su boca ,se levanta rapido y corre hacia cyborg noodle y cyborg hace lo mismo y corre hacia noodle

Noodle: aaaahhhh!

Cyborg noodle: aaaaahhh! - ambas se agarraron sus manos y empesaron a hacer fuersa tratando de que una de las 2 se rinda. Ambas eran muy Fuertes no se movieron de sus lugares trataban con sus fuerzas ganarle a una pero era dificil. Se miraron a los ojos llenos de furia sus rostros estaban cerca , el rostro de noodle con su cicatris y el del cyborg con partes destruidas

Cyborg Noodle: nunca dejare que tu me vensas

noodle: nunca me rendire ante ti- mostraban mucha rabia ambas empesaron a apretarse mas las manos hasta que empesaron a sangran noodle soltaba un poco de liquido rojo y cyborg el liquido negro ambos se mesclaron y cayeron al piso , ambas sentian dolor pero no sederian ni noodle ni cyborg. PAF! Se escucho un sonido de arma , ambas noodles se soltaron por el ruido cayendo al piso

Murdoc: ajajjaja muy bien hecho jajja- murdoc estaba en la puerta principal aplaudiendo divertido

Noodle: murdoc…- dijo poniendo cara de enojada y mirandolo

Murdoc: nunca crei que llegarian hasta aqui fue una muy Buena pelea jaja en serio nunca crei que se encontraron asi ustedes dos , pero bueno! Quien sabe el futuro?- murdoc desvio su vista hacia noodle y le sonrio

Murdoc: vaya! Pero que mucho cresiste princesa! - noodle siente asco cuando lo escucha

Noodle: tu! Hiciste de mi vida un maldito infierno! Me arruinaste todo! Y te atreves aun a hablarme?- murdoc cambia su sonrisa por una cara seria , sentia algo dentro suyo , seria remordimiento? No ,no podia ser , debia evitar eso a toda costa

Murdoc: jaja no crees que te portas muy dramatica?- noodle aprieta sus manos sangrantes

Noodle: no me importa como me sienta , lo unico que me importa es darte una palisa!- noodle no duda ni un momento y corre hacia donde estaba murdoc , murdoc sonrie un poco

Murdoc: si te me acercas mas ,el saldra muy herido de aca jeje- agarra del braso a 2D y pone su cuchillo sobre su cuello, noodle se detiene atonita

Noodle: 2D-san! No puede ser… maldito suelta a 2D!- 2D no podia creerlo ella era noodle la verdadera noodle

2D: noodle…

Murdoc: ja! Yo no resivo ordenes de nadie y menos de ti princesa!-

Noodle: maldito cobarde! - noodle esta furiosa no podia aceptar ver como alguien amenasaba a 2D

Murdoc: dime como quieras pero no evitaras nada!

Noodle: que quieres decir?

Murdoc: jeje… simple, planeo irme de este lugar con el idiota , no me importa el resto! Puedo volver a hacer un robot , puedo encontrar otra baterista! Solo nesecito de la vos de este tarado- murdoc sonrio malebolamente

Noodle: no permitire que te lleves a 2D!- de tanta discusion no se dieron cuenta de que un avion se acerco y empeso a disparar hacia ellos ,noodle se arrojo al piso , murdoc solto el cuchillo

Murdoc: mierda!- agarro a 2D y salio de ahi

Noodle: que? No!, murdoc! Alto!- noodle se levanto y corri hacia dentro donde estaban ellos . Cyborg noodle resivio unos disparos de los aviones y al instante agarro su metralladora y empeso a dispararles.

Russel tubo un plan para derrotar al demonio , los cañonasos seguian , russ los esquivaba lo mejor que podia a pesar de tener heridas que le sangraban por roces o impactos . Un cañon grande apunto hacia russel, el no trato de esquivarlo y la bala enorme lo golpeo russel cayo bajo el agua hundiendose muy profundo

Sun moon star: ya era hora de que ese gigante se vaya- de pronto se siente un temblor debajo del barco , russel nado hasta abajo del barco y lo also se aproximo a la orilla y lanso con todas sus fuerzas el barco contra unas rocas destruyendolo totalmente . Russel respiraba cansado, esa bala lo dejo muy herido , se recosto contra la playa y increiblemente volvio a su tamaño normal

Russel: he? Que paso? Soy normal de Nuevo! Soy normal! Jajaja que bien auch! Por que me rei- russel aun tenia sus heridas que le dolian un poco.


	15. el perdon

**No voy a poder subir los capitulos tan de seguido ahora, maldito colegio debo estudiar para un tonto examen -_-, pero igual voy a tratar de subir lo mas rapido posible , dejen reviews! :D:**

**El perdon **

Murdoc corria por un pasillo con 2D agarrado a la fuerza de sus brasos , murdoc miraba a diferentes lados

2D: murdoc, por que me nesecitas tanto? No puedes buscarte otro cantante - le dijo quejandose 2D

Murdoc: face-ache , a ti te gusta mucho ser parte de gorillaz , no? por eso estoy tratando de-

2D: pero esto ya no es gorillaz! Sin noodle sin russel , esto nunca sera gorillaz de Nuevo al menos no asi…

Murdoc: podrias callarte? Por satan! Eres muy molesto

2D: pero murdoc-!

Murdoc: silencio o te juro que te arrancare tu cuerdas vocales y las pondre en un maldito robot!- 2D callo por miedo siguieron caminando por ese pasillo , al parecer era un pasillo secreto que terminaba en una puerta de escape

Murdoc:alla esta! Vamos tonto- murdoc dibiso no muy lejos la salida y se encamino con 2D sujetado a la fuerza, noodle corria buscandolos no podia dejar que murdoc se escape y menos que se lleve a 2D con el , noodle logro verlos a lo lejos y corrio rapidisimo hacia ellos

Noodle: murdoooc! Détente! - murdoc se asusto al oir esa voz y 2D sintio que su Corazon saltaba

Murdoc: rayos! Me encontro, como hiso para saber donde estaba?- murdoc se apresuro pero se le complico porque 2D empeso a forsejear para liberarse

2D: murdoc sueltame! Quiero ir con noodle!- 2D se retorcia para que murdoc lo suelte al menos ganaba tiempo ya que noodle se acercaba mas cada vez

Murdoc: aaah! Quieto tarado! Por que no te hate?- murdoc logro atajar a 2D ya que el era mas fuerte y 2D era mas flaquito y fragil u.u , murdoc llego a la puerta y cuando estaba apunto de abrirla escucho la vos de noodle a 4 metros suyo

Murdoc: alejate! O te juro que mato al tarado! , no tengo mi cuchillo pero me sera muy facil desnucar al gay - noodle se asusto unos momentos sabia que era cierto murdoc podia matar a 2D, murdoc se acerco a la puerta y cuando puso su mano encima de la perilla

Noodle: murdoc! Ya basta! - murdoc giro lentamente y miro a noodle con cara de molestia

Murdoc. Eeeh? Basta de que?

Noodle: de huir! De huir como un cobarde!

Murdoc: yo no huyo de nadie!

Noodle: seguro? Lo estabas haciendo de mi! dime murdoc! Dime!

Murdoc: ? Que?

Noodle: dime por que me hiciste esto ? Que te hice yo?- murdoc tragaba saliba nervioso ( guau! Murdoc nervioso noodle si debe ser poderosa n.n)

Murdoc: yo.. No pense que haria algo malo- noodle se enfurecio y apreto sus puños

Noodle: malo? Malo? Mira esto!- se descubre totalmente su cicatriz - por tu culpa tengo esto en mi cara! Por tu culpa sufri mucho , me hiciste algo horrible y ahora corres de mi! DIME POR QUE?- noodle respire agitada y molesta

Murdoc: tu… no podrias entenderlo- hubo silencio entre los tres unos segundos , de repente 2D hablo

2D: yo entiendo…- murdoc lo mira con desarado

Murdoc: tu mejor que te calles ! Eres un inutil y tonto!

2D: es cierto , tal ves sea tonto y inutil pero yo pude entenderte murdoc

Murdoc: que?

2D: tu huias de noodle , lo hacias porque la culpa te pesaba nunca te ubiera importado si era otra persona , pero noodle era tu hija y sentir que le hiciste de lo peor ya no te dio el valor de verla a la cara tratas de disimular con tu enojo y rabia pero… te sientes culpable … sientes que noodle nunca te perdonara , y… tu quieres que te perdone… verdad?- murdoc se quedo atontito ante eso , nunca penso que 2D podria decir eso , murdoc bajo la cabesa y solto a 2D que corrio hacia noodle lleno de felicidad , antes de que 2D llegue a noodle ella salto hacia el abrasandolo

Noodle: 2D… crei que nunca te volveria a ver - noodle soltaba lagrimas de alegria

2D: yo pense que te habias ido para siempre … no puedo creerlo eres tu! Realmente eres tu!- 2D tambien sentia una gran alegria y abrasaba a noodle con lagrimas en los ojos era una escena muy linda. Ambos se separaron , noodle miro a murdoc luego a 2D que le asintio , noodle se acerco a murdoc

Noodle: murdoc. Es verdad lo que 2D dijo?- murdoc levanto la cabesa y vio a noodle que estaba enfrente suyo

Murdoc: mi pequeña- murdoc sonrio y le puso una mano sobre su mejilla acariciandola - no sabes como , lo- a murdoc le costaba mucho decir eso xD- ajam! Lo..ssssi enn to , eso fue dificil - noodle le sonrio un poco a murdoc

Noodle: no se si aun pueda perdonarte del todo…- murdoc desbia su mirada- pero puedo intentarlo , con el tiempo - murdoc miro a noodle y le sonrio con su sonrisa satanica pero hiso un esfuerzo para cambiarla un poco

2D: y bien? Deense un abraso!- noodle sonrio y abraso a murdoc , murdoc le costo un poco pero abraso a noodle. Todo era muy lindo hasta que.. Una sacudida hiso que se separen y se asusten

Noodle: que fue eso?

2D: parecio u na exploion que vino de arriba-murdoc hiso una mueca de disgusto

Murdoc: debe ser sun moon star y los aviones - salieron de ahi abajo corriendo hasta llegar a arriba , todo era un desastre los aviones disparaban sin parar y sun moon star tiraba fuego ( quien sabe como lo logro) que salia de su tunica

Noodle: que haremos?- noodle miro a murdoc que trataba de idear algo pero no sabia que hacer

Murdoc: cyborg! - el cyborg luego de derribar el avion numero 1 se refugio debajo de una roca enorme, al escuchar la vos de murdoc salio corriendo hasta llegar ahi

Cyborg noodle: me solicito?- haciendo un saludo

Murdoc: si , escucha estaremos bien cagados si no destruimos los aviones y detenemos a ese idiota que tira fuego- apuntando al demonio

Cyborg noodle: peticion concedida- cyborg saco una escopeta de su espalda que llebaba colgada y apunto a los aviones , noodle y 2D se agacharon y murdoc se cubria la cabesa . Cyborg disparaba sin piedad hasta que , lo logro! Le dio al piloto causando que el avion caiga y explote

2D: bien cyborg lo lograste!- eso fue muy de prisa ya que un avion disparo hacia cyborg balas mas pesadas y grandes y en forma de triangulos causando que una le atrabesara el pecho arrancandole la caja principal ( la caja principal es donde deberia estar su Corazon pero como es un robot tiene un pedaso de metal con cables pero al igual de un Corazon sin eso no vive) cyborg noodle empeso a lansar chispas por el pecho con el fluido negro hasta que se apago y cayo de ahi ( ellos estaban en la parte mas alta de plastic beach que tiene un limite y si pasas ese limite bueno te caes a 456 metros de altura XD)

Murdoc: mierda!

Noodle: que haremos? Cuidado!- noodle tiro a 2D al piso con ella porque un avion empeso a disparar hacia alli pero murdoc recibio una bala en el hombro

Murdoc: aaauch!

Noodle: ay no! murdoc estas bien?-arrodillandose a su lado

Murdoc: por el momento estoy bien, pero no creo que lo estaremos todos si seguimos aca - murdoc miro al demonio - vete , vete con 2D

Noodle: que?pero no podemos dejarte!-

Murdoc: esto es algo entre sun moon star y yo no quiero que se metan mas!- noodle abrio los ojos al recordar

Noodle: no puede ser!

Murdoc: que pasa?

Noodle: murdoc lo siento mucho , pero yo hice un trato con ellos que se llebarian tu alma si te encontraban , no tube que aceptarlo - noodle tenia unas lagrimas en el ojos

Murdoc: ssshh… no llores tu nunca tubiest nada que ver en esto amor , hasme caso vete de aqui con 2D yo estare bien e lo prometo- murdoc le acaricio la mejilla a noodle

Noodle: de acuerdo , pero tienes que volver murdoc!

Murdoc: lo juro por mi tequila importado de brasil- noodle tomo de la mano a 2D y salieron corriendo de ahi

En un lugar muy cerca…

Russel: este lugar se ira a la china! Debo salir pero , y noodle y los otros? Donde estaran ?'- russel estaba en la costa preocupado , un avion disparo muy cerca de el y con miedo se lanso al mar pero se mantubo cerca en caso de que noodle volviese y lo necesite

Russel: vamos noodle… donde te metiste ahora?

De Nuevo alla….

Noodle corria con 2D

Noodle: debemos buscar una salida pero donde?- noodle mientras corria tropeso cayendo al piso assisted de los aviones se cubrio la cabesa pero sintio una persona y que estaba encima de ella

Noodle: 2D?

2D: no te dejare atras noodle. Te protejo no importa que- 2D ayudo a noodle a levantarse del piso y siguieron corriendo. El demonio los vio y lleno de rabia empeso a disparar bolas de fuego hacia ellos

2D: noodle cuidado- 2D empuja a noodle conf uerza para que no le llegue el fuego , aunque 2D salto el fuego le llego quemandole una parte de su braso

2D: ay…eso dolio- dijo en el piso

Noodle: 2D! - noodle se dirigio hacia el corriendo , sun moon star estaba a punto de tirarles otra bola de fuego cuando

Murdoc: ey! Tuu!- el demonio se giro molesto al oir la voz de murdoc

Murdoc: no los metas en esto! Me quieres no? pues bien VEN POR MI MALDITO MARICA!-el demonio se lleno de rabia y se dirigio hacia murdoc

Noodle atajo la cabesa de 2D que aun estaba en el piso medio dismayed

Noodle: 2D, 2D! Estas bien? respond me!- noodle movio un poco a 2D

2D: si tranquila solo fue un rasguño

Noodle: levantate! Debemos salir de aca rapido!

2D: lose lose pero por donde?- noodle miro a todas partes y tuvo una idea

Noodle: confias en mi , correcto?

2D: c-claro que confio en ti noodle , por que?

Noodle: bien toma mi mano y corre conmigo no pares por nada del mundo ok?

2D: ok, pero por q-

Noodle: correee!- noodle tomo de la mano a 2D y corrieron rapido

En otro lado…

El demonio iva volando hacia murdoc rapidamente

Murdoc:_ bien eso es hijo de perra hacercate mas…._- el demonio emitia un sonido raro pero se notaba que era de odio , se acerco a murdoc y estiro unas se sus manos hacia el

Milisegundos antes de que el demonio lo mate murdoc saco una pistola de su bolsillo

Murdoc: NADIE TOCA A MURDOC NICALLS!- y disparo en la cabesa al demonio , empeso a gritar y a retorcerse una nube negra lo empso a envolver lentamente hasta que desaparecio sin dejar rastros

2d y noodle seguian corriendo hasta que 2D se fijo que estaban corriendo hacia un precipicio que terminaba en el mar

2D: noodle! Que haces? Moriremosss!

Noodle: nooo! No es asii! Solo sujeta fuerte mi mano y no me sueltes pase lo que pase!- 2D solo le hacintio con miedo llegaron al borde del precipicio y saltaron

2D y noodle: !- gritaron mientras caian hasta PLAAAAAASHH! Entraron en el agua pero por el golpe al entrar al agua se soltaron de las manos

Los aviones hartos de tanto disparar soltaron una bomba en plastic beach causando que la mayor parte explote

Pasaron 2 horas luegos de todo el alboroto y la explocion…..

2D estaba recostado en la arena

_Mmmm debo estar muerto , nunca pense que moriria asi … por que no aproveche mas mi vida? Debi haber hecho tantas cosas que siempre quise como ver recindent evil 4 ,comprarme el wii,…. Por que no monte ese lindo pony ? Aaahhh… debi haberme comprado ese peluche taaan lindo con sus orejas rosadas su nariz negra y su pancita con ese Corazon rosadito! _- 2D se levanto de golpe de la arena

2D: POR QUE NO COMPRE ESE PELUCHEEE? Eh? Estoy vivo!- 2D se puso feliz . Noodle estoy vivo! Noodle? Noodle !- 2D miraba hacia todos lado buscando a noodle- debo buscarla! - se levanto de a poco aun un poco mareado , empeso a caminar buscando a noodle

2D: noooodle! Donde estas?- habian pasado 20 minutos y noodle no aparecia , 2D se empesaba a preocupar

2D: y si no la encuentro? No quiero que sea como la ultima ves! Finalmente cuando la encuentro se vuelve a ir acaso? AaaayyY!- 2D se arrodilla en la arena cansado- DIOS! DAME UNA SEÑAL!- de pronto un coco se le cae en la cabesa haciendo que 2D se caiga al piso , al caer gira su cabesa a la derecha

2D: hay! no ese tipo de señal…, eeeh?- mira a lo lejos y ve una figura de una chica tirada en la arena cerca de la costa , enseguida indentifica que era noodle

2D: noodle!

Perdon por la tardansa pero estoy ocupada pero siempre me hago un timpo para escribir de apoco gracias a todos dejen reviews!


	16. una noche estrellada para 2

Bien me divierto en mis vacaciones aunque tenga que estudiar , pero bueeee la conti:

**Una noche estrellada para 2**

2D corrio hacia noodle que estaba tirada en la arena sin moverse

2D: hay no! noodle noodle!- se arrodillo a su lado mirandola con miedo- por favor abre los ojos noodle! - noodle parecia muerta estaba totalmente quieta - ay no! que hago? - de pronto se le ocurrio a 2D en una de sus peliculas un chico auxiliaba a una chica dandole respiration boca a boca , 2D trago saliva aunque se amaban mucho igual sentia pena cuando besaba a noodle- bein esto es por el bien de noodle- 2D tomo aire y se empeso a agachar lentamente hacia noodle , su Corazon se le aceleraba cada ves que sus rostros se acercaban mas , estaba a solo 2 centimetros de los labios de noodle…

Noodle: IIIIIIIAAAAA!- noodle se desperto de la nada y le dio un golpe en la quijada a 2D con fuerza estilo karate , 2D salio volando de ahi callendo de espaldas contra la arena

2D: +.+

Noodle: ? , 2D-san!

2D: por que? T.T - noodle corrio hasta 2D se arrodillo a su lado preocupada al ver la expresion de 2D de dolor

Noodle: 2D-san por que estas ahi?

2D: por nada solo decidi descansar un momento - dijo mientras se levanter del piso atajandose la quijada adolorida

Noodle: te encuentras bien?

2D: yo? Claro que si, por que lo preguntas?

Noodel: emm porque tienes cara de aturdido =s

2D: eh? No yo no-

Noodle: espera donde estan los otros?-noodle miro a su alrededor

2D: ahora que lo dices , lo los vi desde que saltamos de plastic beach - 2D se paro al lado de noodle

Noodle: ven debemos encontrar al resto! Antes de que anochesca o sera muy dificil o podrian morir

2D: ay no! mejor nos apuramos noods- noodle le asintio y comenzo su busqueda

En donde estaban era la pregunta , una isla desierta acaso? Parecia un lugar para pasar vacaciones era muy tropical , la playa era muy bonita la arena blanca, las palmeras con cocos , se oian unos pericos cantando todo era muy natural y bello.

Habian estaba caminando un buen tiempo sin hallar nada

2D: estoy cansado noodle- 2D se sento en el piso bastante agotado

Noodle: lo se yo tambien , mmm deberiamos prender una fogata ya esta anochesiendo

2D: tambien nesecitamos comer algo

Noodle: bien, yo ire a buscar algo para comer y tu ve a buscar leña para la fogata- noodle y 2D se separaron un momento para buscar todo eso , noodle trepo rapidamente por las palmeras logrando alcansar algunos cocos y recogio algunas moras de un arbusto que encontro no muy lejos de alli mientras 2D arranco algunas ramas de uno de los arboles mientras arrancaba mas un monito aparecio de entre las hojas

2D: eh? Hola amiguito :3 - el mono miro a 2D que arrancaba las ramas de su árbol

Y le enseño los dientes molesto y empeso a lansar gritos amenasantes

2D: o.o tranquilo amiguito jeje yo ya me iva- el mono empeso a lansarle una frutas a 2D sin control

2D: aahh! - asustado se lanso a la tierra se arrastro y empeso a correr con unas pocas ramas en sus manos

Noodle estaba poniendo la comida en unas rocas para protegerla de los animales y suciedad , escucho a 2D llegando

Noodle: hola 2D-san! Ya recogi la comida , ? Emmm que te paso?- dijo al ver a 2D con unos colores raros a causa de las frutas y con una cara de cansacio

2D: emm me tropese , pero aun asi traje la leña

Noodle: o-ok , ponla aqui y prendo el fuego- 2D ayudo a noodle a acomodar las ramas y prender el fuego , con mucho esfuerso abrio los cocos usando unas rocas y comieron las moras que estaban muy dulces y ricas . Ya habia pasado un rato y estaban ahi sentados los dos frente al fuego mirando el mar y oyendo el ruido que ocasionaban las olas al chocar contra la playa

Noodle: este lugar no es plastic beach , correcto?

2D: asi es , es una playa muy bonita como para ser plastic beach

Noodle: si , crees que estamos muy lejos de casa?

2D: no lo se, pero si estoy contigo siempre siento que estoy en mi hogar - hubo un silencio noodle se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de 2D.

2D: noodle no tienes frio?- el peliazul se fijo en que la japonesa temblaba un poco

Noodle: la verdad un poquito - noodle se agarro de sus piernas tratando de no temblar mucho , de pronto sintio que alguien la abrasaba de atras y la rodeaba con sus brasos

Noodle: 2D…- solo fue un susurro pero 2 D la oyo ella se recosto contra el relajandose mas al sentir a 2D a su lado

Noodle: no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe

2D: yo tambien , senti que iva a morir sin ti

Noodle: 2D?

2D: si?

Noodle: aun….. me amas?- 2D miro sorprendido

2D: c-claro que te amo , por que lo dudas?- noodle bajo la cabesa

Noodle: tu sabes , ahora tengo esta cicatriz- ´puso una mano sobre su cicatriz- ahora ya no soy tan bonita como antes….- se quedo en silencio, 2D poso su mano sobre la mano de noodle moviendola hacia un aldo , descubriendo su cicatriz

2D: yo te amo , nada en el mundo me haria cambiar este sentimiento , para mi siempre seras Hermosa , y siempre te amare- 2D se acerco a noodle y beso su cicatriz suavemente, noodle se quedo boquiabierta

Noodle: 2D…- agarro del rostro a 2D y lo acerco al suyo hasta unirse en un beso dulce y tierno se quedaron asi durante 10 minutos

Noodle: yo te amo 2D- 2D abraso a noodle , finalmente la tenia en sus brasos de Nuevo y esta ves juro que la protegeria no importa que.

Era una noche Hermosa desde esa isla se podia ver las estrellas en el cielo era miles ,brillaban fuertemente como si fuera que quisieran que su amor sea eterno y brille como ellas. Paso una estrella fugaz

Noodle: 2D mira!

2D: pide un deseo rapido!- noodle cerro sus ojos y dijo en voz alta

Noodle: deseo estar siempre al lado de 2D, que nuestro amor sobrepase todas las pruebas y difilcultades por el camino y que siempre cresca y sea eterno.

2D miro con mucho a amor a noodle , ella le sonrio con esa sonrisa que siempre animaba a 2D y que el daria lo que fuera por concervarla , 2D acaricio la mejilla de noodle y se volvieron a besar bajo el cielo strolled hasta quedarse dormidos abrasados.

Bien preparense para el proximo!jeje


	17. en una isla fui a parar

_Paso muucho tiempo jeje , estuve ocupada -_- bueno la conti aqui :_

_Era de dia , se podia oir el agua en la costa chocando suavemente , las gaviotas volando sobre esa tropical playa desconocida , y un calido sol que iluminaba a la pareja que se habia dormido abrazados y juntos luego de tanto tiempo al fin lograron dormir bien. Noodle se empezo a mover y abrio los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con 2D que la miraba tiernamente_

_2D: Buenos dias amor- _

_Noodle: Buenos dias, hace cuanto que estas despierto?_

_2D: mmm… unos minutos, te hubiese despertado pero me quede viendote meintras dormias te veia tan adorable _

_Noodle: que tierno eres 2D- noodle se levanto y empeso a estirarse- dormi bastante bien anoche, tu 2D?- 2D se paro al lado de noodle estirandose tambien-_

_2D: la verdad hace mucho que no dormia asi de bien , aunque haya dormido sobre la arena_

_Noodle: 2D-san…- noodle se acerco a 2D dandole un tierno abraso , 2D le acaricio la mejilla , sus labios nesecitaban otro beso se acercaban de a poco cuando oyeron un gemido _

_?: aaaagrr- noodle y 2D se separan nada mas oirlo , se dan la vuelta y ven a lo lejos una figura tendida en la arena_

_Noodle: pero que es eso?- noodle empiesa a caminar hacia alli _

_2D: noodle esperame! No vayas sola!- 2D se apura para seguirle el paso a noodle que estaba muy curiosa por saber que era eso , estaban a unos metros de la figura _

_Noodle: 2-2D… eeeeese es murdoooc!-noodle se asusto al verlo asi y corrieron hacia el , noodle se arrodillo al lado de murdoc y empeso a sacudirlo_

_Noodle: murdoc! Murdoc! Estas bien?- murdoc abrio un poco los ojos_

_Murdoc: eres tu mi princesa… esto debeser solo una ilusion…- dijo en un susurro_

_Noodle: claro que no! soy yo de verdad! Vamos levantate murdoc!- murdoc la miro con una sonrisita _

_Murdoc: ya no puedo hacerlo amor , quiero que me digas algo_

_Noodle: que cosa?- noodle sentia unas pequeñas lagrimas_

_Murdoc: esta 2D y russ contigo?_

_Noodle: 2D si , pero no hayamos a russ_

_Murdoc: que mal…, oye stuart no te odio tanto , solo que eres muy idiota y me hacias enfadar- 2D se lleva las manos a su cabesa ante tal oracion_

_2D: hay no! esta delirando! Que haremos noodle?_

_Noodle: debemos ayudarlo!_

_Murdoc: no no ,…no , ya es tarde para mi… cof cof solo prometanme que se cuidaran _

_Noodle: te lo prometo! Pero… vas a estar bien murdoc!- murdoc se rio un poco y cerro sus ojos como si fuera que se durmio_

_Noodle: murdoc?murdoc! Vamos abre tus ojos! Murdoc!- noodle lo movia con fuerza pero no reaccionaba_

_2D: ay no murdoc…, por que? Por que murdoc? Por que te fuiste? Yo te queria murdoc apesar de todo lo que me hacias!- noodle sollozaba sobre el cuerpo de murdoc, 2D se agarro de su cabesa tapando sus ojos_

_2D: murdoc vuelveee! Yo fui quien quemo tus revistas porno!1 yo fui quien tiro esa pelota rompiendo todas tus botellas de alcohol! Y yo fui quien gasto 800 dolares de tu billetera para esa coleccion de videos de zombie!- murdoc movio una de sus cejas y abrio los ojos de golpe parandose con ira total_

_Murdoc: QUE TU QUEEEE''?_

_Noodle: murdoc estas vivo! Estas bien?_

_2D: murdooc! *-* Que bien estas vivo! Eh?- 2D se horrorizo cuando vio a murdoc corriendo hacia el con fuego en sus ojos_

_Murdoc: MALDITO IMBECIL! - se lansa contra 2D agarrando de su cuello - tienes la mas maldita idea de lo que costaban esas botellas?_

_Noodle: sip esta bien -_-_

_Murdoc golpeaba a 2D contra el suelo_

_Murdoc: COMO GASTASTE 800 DOLARES EN ESAS PORQUERIAS! EEHH? No sbaes cuanto te odiooooO! Maldito GAYY!- murdoc estrangulaba a 2D el cual hablaba entre cortado por falta de aire_

_2D: p-pero….tu d-d-dijissssste q-qq-q-que nnnno me odiabas-_

_Murdoc: YO ESTABA DELIRANDO A MUERTE! YO TE ODIO Y QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO ESO MALDITO IMBECIL!-_

_Noodle: YAMETEEEEEEE! - ambos se detuvieron y miraron a noodle _

_Noodle: si siguen asi nos quedaremos aqui de por vida , asi que, M urdoc suelta a 2D! _

_Murdoc: ppppffff, bien te dejare gay pero solo por ahora- murdoc se levanto y solto a 2D , murdoc camino unos pasos y miro asu alrededor_

_Murdoc: por cierto… donde demonios estamos?_

_2D: no lo sabemos_

_Noodle: parece ser una isla tropical_

_2D: si pero…como llegamos hasta aqui?_

_Noodle: quisa la explocion nos golpeo fuerte alejandonos de Plastic Beach _

_Murdoc: eso tendria sentido, bien , que deberiamos de hacer?_

_Noodle: quedarnos parados no es una opcion muy Buena , debemos actuar ._

_Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en rodear la isla por si encontraban a russel_

_5 horas despues…._

_Seguian caminando todos ya muy cansados y con mucha hambre_

_2D: ya estoy muy cansado u.u_

_Noodle: parece ser que esta isla no tiene final, aaahh debi a ver traido algo para comer_

_2D: waaa como me encantaria comerme una hamburguesa de burger king *-* , o o o una pizza Hut con queso *_* - murdoc se da la vuelta y agarra del cuello a 2D_

_Murdoc: CALLATE CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAAAS! MALDITO GAY SI SIGUES HABLANDO DE COMIDA TE CORTARE TU LENGUA Y LA ASARE!_

_2D: yo solo decia-_

_Murdoc: pues deja de hablar! No pouedes callarte por una ves en tu jodida vida?_

_2D: pero murdoc yo no queria- noodle miraba desde lejos con una gotita en la cabesa_

_Noodle: enserio… nose cuanto mas los vaya a soportar -_-_

_Murdoc: SHH! Espera!_

_2D: eh? Que pasa?O.o_

_Murdoc: mira alla!- señalando a una pequeña ardilla que corria por los arboles _

_2D: es una ardilla y?_

_Murdoc: ejejeje( sonrisa malebola) la voy a comer!_

_Noodle y 2D: quee?_

_Murdoc: la voy a asar y me la comere- se empeso a acercar con cuidado para no asustarla _

_Noodle: murdoc que tratas de hacer!_

_Murdoc: ssshh! La espantaras.. Acercate pequeño aperitivo jeje- murdoc estaba bastante cerca empeso a estirar su mano hacia la ardilla lentamente _

_Murdoc: ya te puedo saborear tonta ardilla jeje- estaba tan cerca cuando un ruido de entre las plantas asusto a la ardilla la cual se hecho a correr con un murdoc corriendo detras _

_Murdoc: maldita ardilla! No podras escapar de mi estomago! - murdoc corria como si no hubiera un mañana con 2D y noodle atras tratando de seguirle el paso_

_Noodle: murdoc espera!_

_2D: uuufff! Como hace para correr asi?- la ardilla se trepo rapidamente a un arbol y cuando murdoc la trato de agarrar se estrllo conta el arbol_

_Murdoc: aaarrg!- murdoc se levanto furioso del suelo y empeso a golpear el arbol con toda su fuerza_

_Noodle: murdoc! Que tratas de hacer? Ya deja en paz al pobre animal!_

_2D: no estaras pensando en derribar el arbol verdad?_

_Murdoc: si es necesario lo voy a arrancar! AAAAHHH!. Murdoc cacudia con fuerza el arbol_

_Noodle: murdoc détente antes de que pase algo malo!_

_Murdoc seguia golpeando el arbol, noodle gritandole que se detenga y 2D emmm bueno 2D se escondia detras de noodle , al parecer murdoc lo asustaba mucho -_- , de pronto una flecha roso a murdoc haciendo que se quede estatico junto con noodle y 2D_

_MURDOC: p-pero que fue eso?- al girar vieron que estaban rodeados por unos a borigenes con lanzas y arcos _

_Noodle: quienes son ellos?_

_Bien hasta aqui dejo! me tarde por mis estudios pero ya termine de rendir asi que esta todo bien ahora! Deje rewievs!_


	18. aborigenes

Jupiiii pase mi examen hise puntaje :D jaja bueno aqui la conti:

Noodle: pero quienes son ellos?

Estaban totalmente rodeados por esos aborigenes con lanzas

2D: emmm… hola! Nosotros- murdoc le da un golpe

Murdoc: silencio idiota cada vez que tu hablas pasa algo malo! Dejaselo a murdoc nicalls- dijo susurrandole a 2D , se acerco un poco a los aborigenes

Murdoc: hoooola. Nosotros ( señalandose como un idiota) no queremos problemas! Yo hambre, yo comer ardilla! ( señalando el arbol) yo ser murdoc el grande! El ser 2D idiota sin cerebro!( señala la cabeza de 2D) sin NADA! ella noodle ella princesa ella muy linda!

Los aborigenes se miraron entre ellos extrañados

Murdoc: ok chicos, solo dejenos en paz y no Habra problemas- los indios se miran entre si y asienten

3 minutos despues…..

Noodle. Genial murdoc- dijo noodle mientras estaban atados y siendo llevados como prisioneros

2D: que va a pasar?

Noodle: no lose, solo espero que estemos bien

Atravesaron toda una jungla con bellas y raras flores arboles y plantas caminaron un laaaaargo rato hasta que atravesaron un monton de lianas y ahi pudieron ver una Hermosa ciudad de caracter maya

2D: guaauuuu que es este lugar?

Noodle: parece ser una civilizacion perdida de origen maya!

Murdoc: oohh sii! Jupi!( haciendo voz burlona)

Noodle: murdoc -_-

2D: oigan parece que viene alguien miren!-los tres fijan sus miradas en un templo en el cual se hacian sonar unos instrumentos raeros como trompetas. De entre unas cortinas sale una chica ( alta morena de un cabello lasio y largo hasta la cintura ojos marrones hermosos vestia un taparabos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas blanco y un top rosa con rayas rojas que solo le tapaba sus pechos , tenia un cuerpo perfecto ella era muy bella)

Noodle: quien debe ser ella?

Murdoc: no lose pero se ve muuuuy sexy jeje- saca su lengua pervertida , la chica se Baja las escaleras y se acerca a los tres extranjeros

Chica: quienes son ustedes?

Noodle: emmm yo soy noodle el es m-

Murdoc: dejame presentarme! Yo soy murdoc amor, el dios que cumplira tu fantasia sexual- le sonrie pervertidamente, a lo que la morena lo mira con desprecio y le mete una patada en ya saben donde jeje

Chica: maldita rata! Cuida tus palabras! De donde vienen?

Tipo 1: tal ves sean malignas personas

Chica: tal vez…. Ustedes raros! Mi nombre es tristina! Sacerdotisa del templo sagrado de los induines!

Noodle: aaah , bueno yo emmm.. guau! Nunca fui sacerdotisa

Trsitina: silencio!

Tipo 2 : que hacemos con ellos ?

Tristina: llevemoslos junto al rey y dios de los induines, el sabra que hacer

Tipo 1: bien pero… este de aqui se ve sabroso( señalando a 2D)

Tipo 3: cierto! Esa cosa azul tal vez sea dulce!

2D: q-que? Yo no soy comestible!- 2D tiembla, se le acerca un tipo y le lame la mejilla a lo que 2D le pasa un escalofrio

Tipo 2: mmm( saboreando) cierto! Este tiene buen sabor! Podemos comerlo?

Tristina: mmmm ya que! Pero quitenle los huesos cuando lo comen no vayan a atragntarse

Tipos: bien!

2D: QUE?O_O- se acercan a 2D lo desatan del resto y lo atan boca abajo a un palo- N-N-NOO! NO ME COMAN! - gritaban mientras se lo llebaban

Noodle: 2D! Dejenlo en paz!

Tristina: silencio! Ustedes vienen conmigo -

Asi tristina agarro a noodle y murdoc y los llevo a la fuerza hacia un templo, empesarona subir las 348 escaleras que tenia el templo

Noodle: vamos a tener que subir todo eso?

Murdoc: ja! Va a ser facil!

245 escalones despues

Noodle: ya llegamos? O.o

Murdoc: ya no puedo mas! Que mierda tiene la brillante idea de hacer un templo de porqueria con 348 escaleras de mierda!

Tristina: ya callate cosa pestilente y verdosa!

Murdoc: me llamo murdoc sabionda, a donde nos llevas?

Tristina: creo que es la decima cuarta ves que te lo digo, los llevare junto a nuestro dios y rey el decidira como moriran, espero que no comidos por tu cosa pestilente y verdosa no debes de saber nada bien pero la mora si

Noodle: mora? O.o

Murdoc: que me llamo murdoc perra!

Tristina: aqui estamos entren ya! . La morena los empuja con fuerza y caen de rodillas enfrente de una Cortina lila con bordados de oro

Trsitina: mi querido dios y rey! Estos extraños han inbadido nuestro territorio , han ensuciado nuestro bello lugar con su excistencia y han tratado de comerse a una ardilla!

Murdoc: tenia hambre !

Tristia: que te calles! Dime cual debe ser su castigo mi señor!- se empiesan a correr de a poco las cortinas noodle abre los ojos y murdoc los mismo cuando ven al rey y dios de ese lugar

Russel: hola chicos!

Noodle: ? Ru-russel?O.o

Russel: mi pequeña princesa!- russel se levanta y corre hacia noodle murdoc se pone enfrente y le grita molesto

Murdoc: que mierda haces? Tienes idea de donde mierda est-? russel los golpea de una y sale volando , se agacha y abraza a noodle

Russel: mi pequeña! Estas bien? No te lastimaron?

Trsitina: señor …emm puede explicarme que hace?

Russel: o claro veras ella es mi hijita

Tristina: QUEEEE?- siente que cae en un graaan hoyo , acbaba de atrapar y de maltratar a la hija de su rey y dios?- le ruego perdon mi señor yo no sabia lo que hacia!

Russel: eh? Tranquila tristi no paso nada =)

Murdoc: alguien me da una mano?

Tristina: si ella es su hija quien es el verdoso y malolientea?

Russel: quien? El? ( señala a murdoc que estaba levantandose del piso) el es estorbo

Murdoc: y tu grasa

Russel: cuida tus palabras o si no te aplasto

Murdoc: ja! Me gustaria verlo!

Noodle: emmm chicos?

Russel: enserio? Ooh bueno entonces preparate para una paliza q te dolera mas que la vida

Noodle: chicos!

Murdoc: hay a ver panson muestrame lo que tienes!

Noodle: chicooos!

Russel: no me proboques !

Noodle: chiscoos!

Murdoc: o si no que? Me vas a preparar unas galletitas?

Noodle: CHICOOOS!

Murdoc y russel: O-O emm si?

Noodle: creo que estamos olvidando algo, no creen?

En otro lado…

2D: aaahH! No me coman!- 2D gritaban lleno de miedo dentro de una olla llena de agua mientras los aborigenes le tiraban verduras y especias

2D: de verdad! No tengo buen gusto!- se le acerca uno con pimienta y le pone a la sopa d 2D, 2D prueba la sopa- mmmm… le falta mas picante

Tipo 4: ugh- se va y pone tres gotas de un super picante

2D: mejor ^^

Tipos: bien y ahora PONGAN MAS FUEGO! ASI SE COCINA MAS RAPIDO!

2D: NOOOOo! No quiero morir! MURDOC NOODLE! SOCORRROOOOO!

En el templo:

Murdoc: mmmm nop , creo que no olvidamos nada , al menos nada importante

Noodle: murdoc-.-….. , olvidamos a 2D!

Murdoc: aaah cierto al tarado que esta apunto de ser comido por la poblacion obirigiana….

Russel: que? No dioramas hacer algo?

Murdoc: mmm si! Unirnos al banquete de 2D! Jajaja-

Noodle: ya basta murdoc! Vamos ahora mismo a salvarla , conociendolo ya debe estar perdiendo la cabesa -.-

Dejo hasta ahi! Gracias a todooos! Un beso


	19. rescate

Me tarde un poco jeje aqui la conti:

2D seguia atado totalmente desesperado , el agua empesaba a estar caliente

2D: aaahhh! No quiero morir comido por aborigenes!

Tipo 4: vaya tarda mucho en cocinarse… traigan mas leña!

2D: quueeee? Nooooo! Aaahh! NOODLEEEE! MURDOOOC SOCORRROOOO!

No muy lejos de ahi suviendo para arriba estaban murdoc noodle russel y la Tatiana

Murdoc: por dios! Cuando llegaremos? - dijo con aire cansado

Tristina: ya falta poco

Murdoc: eso dijiste hace 10 minutos!

Tristina: que molesto eres!-

Russel: -_-aaah..

noodle: esperen, oyeron ese ruido agudo?

Tristina: sono como una gallina que esta siend cocinada

Murdoc: aja.. Ese es 2D

Noodle: vamos rapido!

Subieron rapido llegando con 2D que estaba a punto de cocinarse

Russel: pero que hacen? No se lo pueden comer!

Tristina: sueltenlo! Rapido vamos!- los aborigenes se ven entre ellos con cara triste, sueltan a 2D que sale corriendo de la olla

Tipo3: aahh…. Y ahora que comemos?- pasa una ardilla enfrente de ellos

Aborigenes: a ella! WAAAA!- asi los aborigenes corrieron detras de la ardilla

Noodle: esa no me la esperaba o.o

2D: noodle! Murdoc! Vinieron por mi :D!- 2D corre hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos pero antes de que pueda abrazar a noodle recibe un super-puñetazo de murdoc

Murdoc: aaahh! Maldito gay! Si tratas de abrasarme otra vez te parto la cara!

2D: O.O

Noodle: murdoc…-.-

Murdoc: que?

Tristina: disculpa por tratar de comerte

2D: ah…bueno no importa jeje

Russel: 2D! Hola Viejo!

2D: russel! Paso mucho tiempo!

Russel: jaja la verdd q si!, como te ha tratado la vida o mejor dicho murdoc

2D: ooh pues no de lo mejor pero al menos no mori =)

Tristina: quisieran mostrar mis disculpa y verguenza con una gran fiesta para ustedes

Noodle: no creo que hara falta

Murdoc: pues mas vale que hagan algo ! Despues de todo por lo que me hieiron pasar

Noodle: murdoc!

Murdoc: que?

2D: yo estoy de acuerdo con que hagamos una fiesta

Russel: podriamos hacer comidas deliciosas!

Noodle: pero esperen-

2D: y podriamos poner globos de colores! :D

Murdoc: ah no! eso no! no pienso aguantar esas boberias solo porque un infantile retrasado quiere!

Noodle: chicos recuerden que-

Russel: no seas asi! Hace apenas 30 minutos que nos reencontramos y ya siento deseos de sacarte sus tripas!

Murdoc: que raro que no tengas deseos de comer! GORDOO!

Russel: ahora si!- russel le agarra del cuello a murdoc y cuando esta a punto de darle un golpe

Noodle: CHICOOOS!

Russel, murdoc y 2D: ?

Noodle: oigan acabamos de reencontrarnos de Nuevo, al fin estamos todos juntos despues de todos estos años y me alegro por eso pero tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar antes

Russel: tienes razon pequeña, como por ejemplo murdoc en que rayos estaban pensando? Por tu culpa todo cayo por el precipicio!

Murdoc: podemos relajarnos?

Russel: no no podemos , debemos arreglar y aclarar TODO

2D: oigan antes que nada, donde estamos? Y como volveremos a casa?

Todos se miran preocupados

Peerdoooooon jajaja no tuve tiempo pero de ahora en mas me voy a dedicar en seguir esta historia ;)


	20. el plan!

waahooo! hola hola hola mis queridisimos lectores! lo lamentooo tarde muchisimo, años luz decadas etc etc en escribir . Aqui dejare una impactante y super continuacion gente hermosa! un saludo especial para Klara por los mensajes que dejo (:3 eres tierna) y un abrazo a todos los que dejaron reviwes y fueorn pacientes! sin mas que decir ACCION!

2D: como volveremos a casa?

Noodle: estamos en una isla con aborigenes

2D: que trataron de comerme!

Murdoc: seguramente no tiene ni pisca de tecnologia aqui , maldita civilizacion atrasada

Tristina: oye tu! - camina molesta y agarra del cuello a murdoc- no llames asi a mi gente siendo que eres el intento mas triste de mono verde que vi.

Murdoc: te parezco un mono? pues en la cama te sere como un tigr gatita ;) -le dice con voz seductora , a lo cual tristina le mete una mata en sus nueces

Murdoc: HIJA DE- ayyy! mis amigos - dice cayendo de rodillas en la arena

Tristina: ppff! iditoa - le da la espalda

Russel: murdooc-.- controla esa actitud

Noodle ( abraza a Russel como una niña): russel :( que hacemos?

Tristina lo abraza igual: no te vayaaas!

Russel: rayos.. pues! noodle 2D y gruñon (murdoc xD) deben ver una forma de volver a casa

2D: un momento, no pensaras en quedarte no?

Russel: ...

Noodle: no! eso no lo permitire jamaaas

2D: vamos viejo, somos una banda !

Russel: lo se lose! es que, no se si pueda abandonar a esta gente, me ayudaron tanto hasta ahora ..

Tristina:...

Noodle: pero que haremos sin ti? yo no me voy sin ti! me quedo! ( se siente de forma caprichosa)

Russel: vamos nena no seas a-

2D: YO igual! ( se sienta torpemente)

Murdoc: por mi esta bien que se quede jeje - pam! noodle le golpea en el esotmago

Murdoc: aaishs! afags.. ahora que hice?!

2D: jijiji

Murdoc: TU no te burles! o te dejo esos ojos mas hundidos de lo que ya estan - cara asesina

2D: :s perdon!

tristina: russel! no tienes porque quedarte

los 4 miran a tristi

Tristina: tu eres el que hizo mucho por nosotros.. nos enseñaste a crecer como gente , a mejorar en educacion y a cocinar cosas como ese..eemm..lalashana asdfg como se llame! n.n el punto es , no estas en deuda con nosotros, nosotros si contigo.

Russel: tristi.. ( la abraza alzadola) eres un angel de buenaaa! :D

trisitna: n-no respiro!.. mu-mucha fuerza

2D: entonces, russel vendras con nosotros?

russel: tu lo dijiste, somos una banda bro . - pasandole la mano

noodle: siiii! ahora iremos todos juntos a casa! ( abrazando felizmente a murdoc 2D y russel ) :3

Murdoc: si si.. muy lindo este momento , pero diganme ... COMO-SALDREMOS- DE-AQUi?! ( todos quedan semi sordos)

2D: no escucho maaas T.T

russel: si vuelves a gritar te quito tus cuerdas vocales!

Noodle: auch..pero tiene razon , debemos ver como salir , tiren ideas chicos.

2D: un avion? n.n

murdoc: oooye! que buen plan!

2D: lo-lo crees? :3

murdoc: sii obvio! y el avion podria tener comida deliciosa y tele con play 3

2D: siiii! *w*

murdoc: ahora solo dime ... DE DONDE MIERDA SACAS UN AVION ES UNA ISLAAA?!

2D: Waaaaa! ( corre detras de una palmera) T.T que cruel..

noodle: murdoc! ya basta !

tristina: tomen un barco! - todos miran a tristi

russel: de echo , es el mejor plan

noodle: pienso lo mismo

murdoc: si si lo que sea, aun con el barco, como sabremos hacia dondee navegar para llegar?

noodle: nadie tiene brujula?

2D: yo perdi la mia hace mucho en plastic beach

russel: yo no

murdoc: parezco alguien que llevaria consigo una estupida brujula?

noodle: genial.. que hacemos? no tenemos mapa ni brujula

tristina: pues yo ire con ustedes! ( de nuevo todos la miran)

todos: queee?

murdoc: hermosa a no ser que tengas un mapa brujula, gps o buen servicio sexual para el Rey nicalls. NO puedes venir!

tristina: no necesito esas cosas, seremos guiados por las estrellas!

russel: cierto, olvide que sabes ubicarte con las estrellas

2D: suena maagico *.*

tristina: soy la guru de aqui, se varias cositas

murdoc: ay me jodes.. eres sacerdotisa Y guru , que seras luego? domadora de tigres?

noodle: woow! eso suena cool , segura que puedes guiarnos a casa?

tristina: totalmente!

russel: espera un momento! y que hay de ti? esta es tu casa no podemos alejarte de ella- tristi se queda pensativa pero luego dice con firmeza

tristina: es MI vida yo decido, y eh decidido ayudarles como tu hiciste con nosotros .

2D: saben? al vovler alla podriamos darle un helicoptero que la traiga hasta aqui no?

noodle: gran idea! asi podras volver a la isla!

russel: solo depende de ti tristi , quieres hacer esto?

tristi: estoy segura russel .

Murdoc: bien! preparen sus cosas esta noche salimos!

tristi: tu no decides eso!

murdoc: ahora te crees la princesita de la isla no? ¬¬"

tristina: es lo absoluto , pasa que hay que organizar sus cosas para llevar , ver las condiciones del barco preparar comida , ver-

murdoc: ok ok! entendii , muuuchos preparativos!

russel: de aqui en 18 horas partimos, esta noche descansen todos

2D: lo necesito! ^^

tristi: siganme , les mostrare donde dormiran

noodle : geniaal! x3

Asi tristina guio a los integrantes, russel ya tenia su habitacion , 2D y noodle tenian unas cabañitas muy cercas , mientras a murdoc le dieron una unn tanto alejada

murdoc: y yo por que tan alejado?!

tristina: a los bichos raros los aislo! - le deja maldicion solo

esa noche...

eran ya las 2 se la mañana , los chicos habian tenido un gran festin donde comieron bailaron y se divirtieron aunque hubieron discuciones como siempre, a las 12 termino todos . 2D estaba en su sueño feliz , hasta que un ruido lo desperto

2D: um.. naa.. habra sido un gato - se da la vuelta para dormir- .. aqui no hay gatos O_O - oyo de nuevo un ruido de unos pasos , asustado se levanto y tomo su zapato acercandose temblosoro a la puerta , trago saliva y rapidamente abrio la puerta preparandose para atacar a lo que hubiera ahi

2D: NO TE TENGO MIE- algo le tapa la boca

noodle: ssshh! 2D! soy yo! no grites tonto o despertaras a todos!

2d: noodle? ( aun con la boca tapada)

noodle: entremos! - empuja a 2D dentro de la cabaña y cierra lapuerta

2D: me asustaste! que haces despierta y aqui?

noodle: ok ok, 1 lo siento :3, 2 no podia dormir , 3 ( acercandose peligrosamente hasta quedarse a cm de los labios de 2D) queria pasar tiempo a solas contigo..

2D: ( en su mente) _ a-a solas? O/O -_

2D se sonrojo como noodle pero que rayos ambos morian por besarse, noodle unio su boca con la de 2D de forma amorosa y tierna, 2D abrazo a noodle pasando sus manos por su cintura y cabellos , noodle pasaba sus manos por la espalda de 2D y pegaba mas su cuerpo contra el suyo causando una excitacion

2D: noodle.. ( tratando de ´parar el besuqueo) espe-espera.. - noodle se aleja un poco

noodle: no te gusta? :( -con miedo y preocupacion de que no le haya gustado a 2D

2D: amor.. amo tus besos, te amo a ti

noodel: y yo te amo a ti stu .

2D: solo ..debemos controlarnos, este no es el mejor momento para hacer algo

noodle: tienes razon ..

2D: ademas debemos contarle a russel lo nuestro

noodle: y a murdoc!

2D: temia que dijieras eso :s , me matara!

noodle: tranquilo stu, seguro lo entedera

2D : eso espero u.u

noodle: ya quiero vovler! extraño mi cama

2D: yo mi plaaay :( buu

noodle: jajaja nunca cambias

2D: ni tu hermosa- le da un beso y se acuestan juntos para dormir- mañana volveremos todos juntos..

noodle: sii.. buenas noches .. te amo

2D; yo te amo a ti amor.

hasta aqui dejo ,pero tranquilooos prometo seguirla hasta el final -w- nia, ademas amo gorillaaaz *w* dejen reviwes o no la sigooo xD

.2D: dejen reviews! quiero saber que sigue :3

yo: ey! vos anda dormi en eso te deje! fuchila

2D: u.u ya voy ..

un beso!


	21. luz de luna

bien casi lanze mi netbook , tuve que escribir 2 veces el capitulo y las dooos veces se me perdieron! uuissh me puso nerviosaaa ( escupe fuego) pero ya paso y hice el cap 21 bien largo para mis queridos lectores ( abrazooo)

todo estaba listo para partir, se habian pasado el dia arreglando las cosas , empacando comida y otros objetos por si las moscas. Todos habian ayudado menooos murdoc que se la paso tomando sol por lo cual recibio un coco por la cabeza de parte de tristi XD. se acercaba la hora de partir 2D y noodle iban al barco tomados de la mano muy emocionados de volver

noodle: extraño casa 2D! y mi camaaa quiero llegar tomar un baño de burbujas comer helado y dormir!

2D: *w* eso suena geniaaal , te acompaño!

noodle: pero no en todo jajaja

2D : por que?

noodle: 2D no iras a bañarte conmigo -.- .. - ante esto 2D se volvio un tomatito con pelo azul

2D: iiiiih! 0/0 n-n-no! por supuesto que no! - a esto noodle le susurro

noodle: quizas un dia - le guiñe el ojo - jajajaja

2D: juegas conmigo :(

noodle: vamos sabes que te amo! - le dio un besito en la mejilla

2d : yo a ti amor . .. extraño mi cama tambien T-T.. y mis juegos de zombie , y mi PS3 , mis ponyyy -! puuuff un golpe en la cabeza

murdoc: ya oimos que exrañas toda tu basura imbecil! CALLATE

2D: T^T

noodle: murdoc nicalls! comportate con 2D!

murdoc: el es el taradoo! - a lo lejos veia russel riendo como discutian , igual que antes se veian como una familia

russel: ojala todo siga asi - dicho esto miro a lo lejos y vio a una tristi muy melancolica mirando el mar , sin dudarlo se acerco a ella

russel: todo en orden?

tristi: ah! señor russel , si .. ( respira profundo) solo queria recordar este aroma antes de partir

russel: sabes que nadie te obliga a ir - tenia pena por la joven , ese lugar era su casa despues de todo

tristi: es mi desicion ademas le debemos mucho

russel: no quiero que hagas algo que te haga mal , la gente no soporta cosas asi al final te hieres a ti misma

tristi: lo se pero. . ( mira al frente) es emocionante viajar , conocer mas lugares , aprender , yo lo veo como una aventura

russel: eso es bueno y recueerda que al llegar ahi te conseguiremos un avion que te traiga de vuelta, no sera problema

tristi: aprecio mucho su ayuda señor Russel - dijo sonriendo

russel: no es nada , vamos nos divertiremos mucho! - dijo en señal de dirigirse al barco

tristi : si.. lo haremos - dijo seria caminando en la misma direcc.

el barco estaba en posicion de zarpar ( como se escriba u.u) , tristi daba indicaciones a algunas personas de cosas que deberian hacer en su ausencia . Noodle miraba asombrada el barco era lindo por mas primitivo que pareciera .

2D: amo los barcos! Yo sere el capitaaan! ( dijo tomando el timon ) :3 y dare las ordenes! - en tono muy feliz y infantil jeje

noodle: a sus ordenes capitan - dijo amorosamente y feliz

murdoc: aaah noo! no pondran a un mono como capitan - dicho esto empuja a 2D - solo yo soy apto para esto

2d: eeeh? pero yo queriaa T.T

murdoc: quieres ser el capitan de un barco ?

2d: pues siiii ^-^

murdoc: entonceees... agarra esa maldita caja de ahi subete en ella y rema por tuuuuu cuentaa!

2D: que malo :(

noodle: murdoc - san ¬¬ - russel subio con la ultima caja de frutas tras el tristi un poco insegura de pisar

noodle: tristi san! nos divertiremos mucho alla, te enseñare todo! :)

tristi : oh muchas gracias noodle - dijo timida

russel: bien nos vamos! - dicho esto los hombres del pueblo tiraron del barco ocn grandes cuerdas poniendolo en direccion y asi partieron a su destino: casa .

luego de unas horas..

2D: me siento mareadooo - tirado en el borde del barco

murdoc: nooo se te ocurra vomitar idiota - dijo molesto sentado

noodle: 2D ! - dijo yendo a ayudarlo - relajate y respira

2D : no es facil cuando te mareas :( - dijo el peliazul triste

murdoc: no es facil naaada cuando careces de neuronas !

russel : que tal estan? - dijo acercandose a esa zona

noodle: ettoo.. 2d-san mareado, murdoc quejon y yo hambrienta

russel: en ese caso preparare unas frutas

noodle: siii!

2d: oooye russ , crees que falta mucho? ( con la cara mareada)

russel: no estoy seguro , tristi deberia saberlo

murdoc : pues traee a esa mujer multifasetica de cuarta y preguntale cuanto falta ! - a esto recibio un coco por la cabeza

murdoc: aaayayayaii! - sobandose

tristi: dime a quien crees que llamas mujer de cuarta?! intento de cosa verde buena para nadaaa! - tristi camino molesta y le grito a murdoc

murdoc: no me levanntes la voz mujer!

tristi: te levanto la voz si quiero pedazo de verdura!

noodle: murdoc es un vegetal? o.O

2d: relamente vomitarE T-T

Russ:: calmense todooos! , tristi, cuanto falta? - dijo apartandolos antes de que se mataran

tristi: a este paso.. quizas unas horas mas

murdoc:: llevamos como 5 horas en esto , quien sabe si seran unas horas mas o dias

russel : se positivo , y agradece que tengamos a tristi con nosotros

murdoc : una mujer como ella no es algo para agradecer - dij oen tono burlon

tristi solo se fue de ahi sin decir nada , a esto murdoc fue mal visto por todos menos 2 d que seguia mareado

murdoc: que?

russel: dberias cuidar mas esa bocota tuya - se aleja

noodle: murdoc san. . - mira a 2d y vuelve a estar atenta a el

murdoc: me da igual esto - s elevante y se dirige a la parte baja del barco .

asi llego la nocheee..

2d estaba recostado por el piso con noodle acurrucada encima de el en forma amorosa

noodle: te sientes mejor amor? :3

2d: muuucho mejor, gracias por cuidar de mi

noodle: son cosas que los novios hacen

2d: ose que.. somos novios? 0/0

noodle: pues.. si tu quieres 0/0 ... - ahora que noodle lo pensaba nunca tuvo novio , le gusto un solo chico en una ocasion pasada pero jamas estuvo asi con alguien, en cambio 2d ya habia tenido una novia cuya infidelidad le dejo un miedo a las relaciones , pero esta vez era diferente sabia que noodle no le fallaria y el haria todo lo posible y mas para hacerla feliz .

2d: te amo noodle, y quiero estar a tu lado ... quiero que seas mi novia - a esto noodle le dio un beso lanzandose sobre el

noodle: haiii! 2d te amo - ambos se ubicaron para dormir , a pesar de la dureza del piso ambos se sentian muy comodos :3 .

en otro lado del barco..

murdoc caminaba por la parte superior , se dirigio hacia abajo . russel estaba dormido sobre la mesa , maas adelante 2d y noodle

murdoc: stk.. tonto idiota azul, por hoy los dejare - dicho esto se fue a la parte aun mas baja al oir un sonido . al llegar ahi se encontro con tristi en una esquina quieta

murdoc: oye mujer, no deberias estar arriba con los otros?

tristi: dejame quieres? vete a dormir bicho verde - murdoc se molesto un poco

murdoc: eres bastante irrespetuosa mujer! - se quedo en silencio unos segundos

murdoc: que no puedes dormir?

tristi: que? acaso te interesco ahora? - desafiante

murdoc: pero que-! respiro - no digas estupideces - miro a otro lado

tristi: nunca logro dormir bien en las noches , ahora sobretodo me cuesta

murdoc: es por que dejaste la isla?

tristi : digamos que si..

murdoc: que tonteria, como si fuera que no volveras ahi , recuerdas? dijimos que te ayudariamos a volver - tristi miro impresionada a murdoc pero no se noto ya que apenas la luz de la luna los alumbraba .

tristi: no eres esa clase de hombre que se preocupa por los demas no?

murdoc por que lo dices?

tristi: russel me conto lo que hiciste. . - murdoc abrio los ojos sorpresivo y se quedo callado

murdoc: no es algo de lo que estee orgulloso sabes?

tristi: crees que cometiste un error grave?

murdoc: mira te lo dire asi.. si sucede algo malo pero se que puedo remediarlo , no es un error grave . si hay salida ... es porque hay una oportunidad

tristi: ya veo,.. eso es interesante

murdoc: y tu que niña? hiciste algo malo alguna vez? - tristi se quedo quieta apretando sus piernas

tristi: jaja.. claro que si pero nada maalo .. tu sabes -

murdoc: ajam,, lo que digas. me retiro , trata de descansar - se fue murdoc pensando en lo tonto que era al tratarla bien

tristi miro al cielo y las estrellas ...

quizas si pudiera remediarlo.. pero ( aprieta su hombro izquierdoo donde se hallaba un extrañño tatuaje ) es tarde para eso .

Que les parecio gente hermosaaa? ya mismo escriiibo el proximo este tarde en subirlo jeje . oh si antes que nada , WAAAA *W* 81 reviews? es un sueñooo mil gracias a todos los que comentan y apoyan la historia n.n . sigan haciendolo!

saludos besos abrazos latigasos (?) xD.

**especiales saludos a : Nataly.L.S , L2 , Javi , Klara snchez quien es fiel a este fic uwu .**

**2d: saludooos! :D **

**yo: duermete rayooos!**

**2d : quiero lechita calentita :( **

**yo: ¬¬... fue-ra **

**2d: buaaa T-T**

eso es todo!


	22. predicción

habia amanecido , la noche fue tranquila y fresca en el barco todos despertaron paresurados para confirmar si se aproximaban a su destino . Para su suerte tristi ya habia despertado muy temprano para poder controlar el barco

russel: tristi, despertaste temprano!ya comiste algo?

tristi: oh russel , no hace falta no tengo apetito el barco me quita el hambre luego comere algo

russel: si estas bien de acuerdo , oh por cierto estamos cerca?

tristi: bastante en poco tiempo llegaremos no te preocupes .

russel: genial, muchas gracias tristi- dijo retirandose con el resto de la banda

2D y noodle estaban desayunando unas frutas cuando los encontro russel

russel: hola chicos, desyunando ah?

noodle: hai! me dio hambre toda la noche asi que me doy un festin de frutaaas

2d: habla por ti , estas frutas me estan cansando , quiero hamburguesa T-T

russ: 2d -.- . Oh! y murdoc?

noodle: creo que sigue durmiendo ( dijo mordiendo una manzana)

2d: no lo despertamos por seguridad propia jeje

russel: oh entiendo, ire yo en ese caso- russel se retiro dejando a los enamorados

murdoc estaba recostado contra la madera durmiendo , la habitacion donde estaba era donde guardaban las proviciones . Mostraba signos de incomodidad o alteracion pero no por ña posicion o lugar sino por un sueño extraño que estaba tiniendo..

en el sueño

murdoc: donde mierda estoy? - el lugar era oscuro y frio como una prision , se oian murmullos y pisadas, un extraño e intenso olor a hierro penetraba la nariz del verdoso . - no recuerdo haber tomado nada antes de dormir - dijo extrañado , en eso aparece una silueta con una capa negra que lo tapaba , solo se divisaban sus ojos por unos lentes extraños color amarillo redondos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando dientes amarillos y puntiagudos.

?: murdoc nicalls.

murdoc: que ? ( desinteresadamente)

?: tienes cosas que pagar aun sabes?

murdoc: que?

?: no creas que el murio.. tiene un complice y hay algo mas..

murdoc: que? ( interesado xD)

?: solo sabes decir " que?" no? ¬¬

murdoc: no , ya dime cosa

?: noodle tampoco esta salvada!

murdoc: noodle? a que te refieres?

?: ella tiene un trato con EL, al igual que tu con boogie man . Los tratos se cumpliran y en el caso contrario. simplemente se los llevaran a todos!

murdoc: te refieres a 2d , russel.. tristi?

?: dije todos sordo !

murdoc: no puede ser .- sudando un poco

?: el tiempo se acabaaa.. vendra por ti y por todos - los rodea la sombra y se multipica en 6 de ellos que giran alrededor de murdoc

_vendra por ti...vendra por todooos... por ti por ti , sangre se derramara. dolor vendra por todooooos- _

Russel: despiertaaa murdoooc! - lo sacude salvajemente

murdoc: PERO QUE MIERD-?- se levanta alterado

russel: que te paso? estas tomado o que?

murdoc: un sueño.. fue solo un sueñoo - dijo murmurando , ve hacia la ventana de ahi - pero puede ser algo real . Se levanto dejando a russel confundido

russel: me puedes explicar que pasa? te gritaba que te despertaras y nada! y ahora actuas como loco, aunque ya lo estas claro .

murdoc: callate gordo! algo serio pasa

russel: y que es eso?

murdoc: no se si me creeras pero ... vi en mis -

Noodle: CHICOOOOS RAPIDOO VENGAAAN! - pidiendo socorro

russel: oh mierda eso no suena bien - russel salio corriendo seguido de murdoc

murdoc: _mierda mierda mierda.. que no sea lo que creo que es -_dijo preocupado pensando en lo que esa cosa le dijo en su sueño Ambos salieron a cubierta y se encontraron con..

hasta aqui les dejo chicooos! AMO leer sus reviews me ponen feliiiiz, n.n . Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, un besshoo .


	23. un sueño terminado?

aqui la conti chicooos, pero antes wooow! 93 reviewa?! TwT taaaan cerca de los 100! seria un sueño para mi llegar a los 100 de verdaaad! bien lean la contiiii ;D

murdoc y russel se apresuraban a la cubierta de donde venia el escandalo , al llegar ahi vieron una imagen impactante..

russel: pero que rayos? - un tentaculo gigante envolvia a 2D quien pedia auxilio

murdoc: un marisco gigante atrapo al tarado

noodle: chicos ayudenme! no se que hacer no suelta a 2D!

2D: auxilioooo :( no quiero ser comido por esta cosaaa!

murdoc: mm.. meeh dejemoslo que se lo coma

noodley russel: MURDOC!

2D: nooooooo T-T

murdoc: aish. muy bien muy bien! salvemos al tarado

russel: por que atrapo a 2D?

noodle: no lo se ! estabamos aqui tranquilos y de pronto salioo y lo agarro!

2D: ayudaaaa! - el tentaculo empezaba a arrastra a 2D al agua - waaaa! nooo!

noodle: 2D! ( se tira para agarrarle del brazo) nadieeee me quita a 2d!

russel: noodle! ( la agarra tambien) nadie s ellevara a mi pequeñaa ni a mi bro!

murodc: ... eemm.. no pienso hacerlo - ve que 2D llevaba en una mano atrapada una botellita con su ron que habia guardado antes emergencias .. alcoholicas

murdoc: eeeh? MI ROOON! ( agarra a russel) nadie se llevaraaa eseee ron! - entre todos hacian fuerza para evitar un chapuzon yyy que 2D fuera el bocadillo del pulpo , en eso entra tristi

tristi: -.- ... - se acerca al tentaculo y le clava un cuchillo , ante eso el pulpo suelta a todos y emitiendo un sonido de lamento se aleja - ya esta , no fue dificil!

noodle: 2D estas a saaalvoo :3 - dijo abrazandolo

2D: siii por poco y me come! - murdoc corre hacia 2D le sacude y quita la botellita

murdoc: uuff .. estuvo cerca esa mi amado ron -

russel: murdoc -.- ..

noodle: gracias de verdad por salvarnos!

tristi: no es gran cosa jaja - en eso mira al horizonte - chicos, creo que ya llegamos ( apuntando a lo que se notaba ser una ciudad a lo lejos)

noodle: oh cielos..

russel: es alla?..

2D: casaaaa :DD

noodle: al fin llegamos! ( dijo saltando de la emocion) - ante esto todos empezaron a regocijarse de la felicidad esepto murodc que se mantuvo con una sonrisa malevola

tristi: siempre sonries asi?

murdoc: claro nena ( le guiñe un ojo ) - tristi desvia la mirada c

unos minutos lueego..

Pasaron por unos cuantos problemas para poder acercarse al muelle siendo que no todos los dias se ve un barco raro llegar al puerto, pero conociendo a murdoc lograron acercarse lo suficiente como para descender , no sabian que hacer llegaron pero no tenian dinero asi que deberian buscar un cajero o llamar a sus representantes .. optaron por lo ultimo

murdoc: hola? damon?

damon: hola? quien hablaa?

murdoc: pues murdoc nicalls idiota!

damon: murdoc? oh vayaaa.. donde habian estado?

murdoc: esa es otra historia! escuchame, necesitamos volver a los estudios kong y no tenemos nada de dinero

damon: yy .. que quieres con contarme eso?

murdoc: JODEER! mandanos un puto taxi o algoo eres nuestro jodido representante!

damon: pues ya no..

murdoc: como que ya no lo eres?! renuncias o que?

damon: es otra cosa Murdoc

noodle: murdoc que sucede? - noodle se preocupaba por el tono de voz

murdoc: entonces dime que pasa?!

damon: por dios murdoc deja tu mal caracter!

murdco: a mi no me decis que hacer!

damon: si que te digo! no me levantes la voz!

murdoc: quien te crees mi padre? jjajaja! no me hagas reir!

damon: SE ACABO! gorillaz se acabo! lo entiendes?

murdoc: como que se acabo? desaparecemos un tiempo y ya quieres terminar todo esto?

Damon: es Jamie, nos peleamos

murdoc: ustedes siempre pelean! desde el 2011 estan peleando , y que?!

damon: esta vez es diferente murdoc! No le hablare , noo cooperare mas, .. se acabo .

murdoc: pero esper- ( le corta)

Murdoc: MIERDAAA! ( tira el celular)

noodle: que paso?

russel: dinos murdoc!

señor: eemm.. ese era mi celular T-T

murdoc: damon dice que se peleo con jamie

noodle: novedad! siempre lo hacian pero aun asi todo bien

murdoc: dice que es distinto esta vez.. quee, se acabo

russel: como que se acabo?

murdoc: se acabo gorillaz! eso dijo

2D: pe-pero.. no puede ser

noodle: no podemos dejar que esto pase! gorillaz es nuestra banda

russel: y ellos nuestros representantes.. es una dificil situacion

murdoc: volvamos a pie a los estudios kong, ahi planearemos que hacer

2D: a que te refieres?

murdoc: alrededor de 20 años estoy en esta banda face-ache! no dejare que muera , ademas.. todo mi dinero .

noodle: -.- no cambiara nunca - avanzaron tristes y callados , en busca de los estudios kong el unico recuerdo por lo visto..

al llegar encontraron el lugar con una cadena , tuvieron que treparlo uno a uno 2D termino golpeandose la cabeza XD . El lugar se veia debastado

murdoc: mierda.. que destruido y abandonado

russel: tu culpa , tu causaste esto en primer lugar - eso echo fuego

murdoc: vas a salirme con esa mierda de nuevo?

russel: mierda?! arruinaste todooo por ser un maricon!

murdoc: gracias a miii gorillaz estaba donde estaba sin mi no serian nada! NO SERIAN UNA MIERDA! me deben a mi el exito que hay aqui! - todos miraron a murdoc , noodle y 2D desviaron la mirada, russel se molesto

russel: di lo que quieras .. - murdoc salio de ahi molesto y fue a una habitacion a encerrarse

noodle: chicos no peleemos mas , estuvimos separados tanto tiempo al fin estamos juntos! deberiamos animarnos no?

2D: y gorillaz? de verdad se acabo?

noodle: eso no lo se..

tristi: eemm.. chicos me han ignorado desde que llegamos , por cierto no entiendo nadaaa de lo que sucede aqui - (pobre tristi)

russel: oh cierto! jaja lo siento es quee.. todo esto es chocante, ven te lo explicare - ambos fueorn al sofa que habia ahi

noodle: 2D , recuerdas que.. aqui fue donde todo empezo? - dijo noodle mirando con melancolia

2D: claro que si.. desde que llegaste en esa caja , creciste , tocamos musica.. todo era genial

noodle: yo.. no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado.. solo se que hay gente que no le veia correcta que yo viva, y pense en un tiempo "quizas si estee mal que yo viva" me decia. Pero , aqui tenia mi unica razon del vivir, nunca tuve una familia pero ustedes fueron mi familia no me dejaron sola y me apreciaron ( aprieta un puño)

2D: yo lo se noodle .. ( la abraza por atras) fuiste y eres la mujer mas importante que he tenido .. y gracias a ti madure un poco mas jeje

noodle: ( comieza a soltar lagrimas) y-yo .. no quiero que gorillaz acabe 2D.. es demasiado importante para mi .. es lo que soy! ( se agacha llorando) el infierno se ve mejor que esto , no quiero que acabe asi! - 2D sentia tanto dolor verla llorar asi , sabia que noodle amaba gorillaz , la abraza fuertemente

2D: no dejaremos que termine asi .. para mi es algo unico crei que era un inutil pero esta banda me enseño mi talento .. prometo que haremos algo . - quedaron asi unos minutos mas hasta que noodle se calmo

en otro lado...

tristi: que desastre!

russel: asi es ..

tristi: no deberian rendirse , es decir , esta banda es mucho para ustedes no? deberian hacer algo

russel: lo se, y haremos algo , debo hablar con todos antes que nada. Rayos, ire por murdoc ( tristi lo ataja)

tristi: calmate jaja, yo ire por el , te parece?

russel: segura?

tristi: obvio, se tratar a esa cosa verde - dicho esto se levanto y fue

toc toc toc..

tristi: murdoc? voy a entrar.. - abre la puerta

HASTA aqui :3

que sera de Gorillaz? que pasara entre tristi y murdoc? que pasa entre damon y jamie? todo esto y mas en proximos caps!

saludos aaa :

Jose muchas gracias! woow guatemala? saludos desde paraguay! :D

jose pedro: jajaja lo hare y gracias!

noodles XD: que suerte :3 sigue leyendo!

paolaa: gracias por leeer y que bieen que te sientas asi!

oscarmarinancotorres : ya dormiras tranquilo? ;3 jaja graciaaas

Carlos ardila: quizas lo haga.. thank yoou u.u

en fin muchas gracias a todoos les mando un besooo enormee , sigan leyendo y comentando!


	24. como si no pudiera ser peor

**vamos que se puedeee! jajaja aqui les dejo el cap 24! gracias por todo chicos **

Tristi: murdoc! - entro sin cuidado a la habitacion , tan desolada y abandonada por los años las paredes con musgo , pintura descascarada , el piso con polvo y sucio cada pisada hacia un crujido que sonaba como si la casa estuviera triste de la soledad, y ahi parado frente a la ventana descuidaba con cortinas sucias estaba Murdoc mirando el paisaje que resultaba ser el cementerio de ahi

Murdoc: parece que hasta los zombies se fueron.. se habran aburrido esos bastardos - dijo apoyando un codo

tristi: murdoc, russel te busca

murdoc: para que? rematar mas cosas en mi cara? ja!

tristi: la verdad no se que pasa pero-

murdoc: por supuesto que no lo sabes! ( se da la vuelta) solo eras una niña que nos "ayudo" , no sabes nada!

tristi: disculpa?( molesta mira a murdoc) no soy una niña para tu informacion! tengo 28 años , y gracias a MIIII llegaron aqui! eres despreciable murdoc! russel tenia razon!

murdoc: y si tanto escuchas al gordo por que no te lo tiras?! seguro eres la perra de russel - fue callado por una cachetada que ni la vio venir dejandolo atonito , una mujeeer acababa de golpearlo? jamas en su vida le paso algo asi .

murdoc: PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!

tristi: no se que piensas de la vida cosa verde pero noo me insultaras asi! tengo sentimientos y soy una persona sabes? Lo que soy de russel no deberia importarle a alguien que NI SIQUIERA le importa la vida de sus amigos!

murdoc: que no me importa dices?

tristi: siii! no te interesaaa! eres un puto egoista!

murdoc: LO SOY! asi sobrevivo mujerzuela bocona! ( tomo un cuadro de gorillaz de ahi y lo lanzo estrellandolo contra la pared) no me importa nada de esto! - hubo un silencio unos segundos tristi no se asusto por eso, ella era valiente y debia ser fuerte siempre tuvo ese aire de lider , murdoc respiraba molesto y lanzaba miradas asesinas que a muchos les haria correr.

tristi: por eso no eres feliz... - murdoc abrio los ojos confundido y no dijo nada en ese momento , mil pensamientos le cruzaron la cabeza dejandolo quieto .

murdoc: ire en seguida, vete quieres? no te quiero cerca mio . - miro a otro lado ignorandola

tristi: con gusto me voy, señor egoista - cerro la puerta y se fue de ahi molesta dando pisadas y gruñendo

mientras ahi abajo...

2D russel y noodle estaban sentados hablando en el viejo sofa

russel: chicos debemos ponernos serios.

noodle: si no actuamos ahora

2D: no habra pizza.. ( dijo serio)

russel: wtf? 2D! tu estomago lo dejamos para luego

Gggrr.. ( efecto de estomago gruñendo de los tres )

Noodle: o/o eemm.. tengo hambre

russel: yo tambien.. - en eso llega tristi que se sienta enojada en el sofa

tristi: y yo ¬¬ -

russel: chica! y murdoc?

tristi: alla arriba.. vivo lastimosamente

russel: lo se jeje.. peroo le hablaste?

tristi: si.. por desgracia ¬¬

noodle: uumm.. bien :3

2D: siii (?)

tristi: es un idiota!

russel: lo sabemos, pero vendra?

tristi: si dijo que ya bajaba , en fin.. no quiero ser maleducada pero de verdad tengo hambre yy a juzgar por ese sonido reciente ustedes tambien .

2D: morimos de hambre :(

noodle: pero no hay dinero u.u

russel: que hacemos? mis cosas las perdi hace mucho al tirarme al mar

noodle: yo nunca tuve dinero propio , esepto esas monedas .. en mi cerdito que 2D lo rompio un dia ¬¬

2D: ya dije lo siento :( , yo tampoco tengo dinero . Y murdoc? :) seguro el tiene algo! podemos preguntarle ^.^

russel: si quieres morir ve ..

2D: pero ..

murdoc: tampoco tengo dinero face ache - dijo apareciendo de la nada

2D: wtf? O.O de donde salioo!

murdoc: callate mutacion azul!

russel: acabas de decir que no tienes dinero? D: tuuuu murdoc nicalls?

noodle: fin del mundo chicos

murdoc: callense! ya oyeron! , lo deje en la isla que fue destruida luego de ese ataque y se perdio .-dijo sin interes alguno

russel: que haremos? la casa destruida , sin dinero , los representantes peleados es un total desastre!

hubo un silencio todos estaban pensando en el desastre y alguna idea de que hacer

2d: no lo se. . nunca pense llegar a esto

noodle: ni yo ..

murdoc: noodle, debo admitir algo .

noodle: oh? que es murdoc? - todos de pronto fijaron sus miradas en murdoc

murdoc: no me puedo justificar por lo que te hice , que te puedo decir .. soy malvado por dentro y un ser asqueroso no? , pero no pude hacerte eso y ademas soy el mayor responsable de todo esto .

Noodle: murdoc.. - miro con tristeza a murdoc - pero ya te perdone esto , esta en el pasado

2D: ademas no es tu culpa lo de damon y jamie

murdoc: pasamos tiempo lejos de aqui , era logico que entrarian en crisis. No quiero pena saben? solo trato de decirles que se lo que hice no crean que no entiendo la gravedad de eso - mira a tristi seriamente- y si soy egoista .. eso me trajo a una ruina. - dijo esto salio de ahi con su saco en la mano

noodle: murdoc a donde vas?- dirigiendose hcia el en la puerta

murdoc: no me sigan quieren? - dijo secamente y salio de ahi .

russel: nunca pense verlo asi , y ustedes?

N 2D: tampoco..

russel salio de ahi cabizbaja , dejando a 2D y noodle, Tristi salio en busca de murdoc sin decir nada .

noodle: cielos, esto es como una pesadilla no?

2D: peor .. noodle?

noodle: si?

2D: estaremos juntos aun asi no?

noodle: claro que si! veremos como salimos de esta , 2D no te dejare solo - lo abraza con amor - yo te amo

2D: y yo a ti ..

TOC TOC TOC!

noodle: que? quien toca la puerta a esta hora?

2D: ire a ver .. - se dirigio hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontro con dos personas , un señor de pelo negro apariencia asiatica con lentes y arrugas , vestia un sueter rojo oscuro y pantalos marrones , y a su lado otra señora mas regordeta con un rodete bien echo lentes un vestido largo color azul con detalles celestes y blancos .

2D: eemm.. puedo ayudarlos?

señor: asi es joven , buscamos a Miho

2D: se refieren a noodle? que pasa con ella?

señora: venimos a llevarla - dijo decidida - somos sus padres

2D se quedo callado .. que? los padres de noodle? pero.. como? y por que? .. que estaba pasando..

Bieen quise ponerle drama , no se que piensan jaja, saludos a todos sigan comentando!


	25. separación dolorosa

bien decidi continuar esta historia , es hora de que termine ya :) asi que estos iran siendo los ultimos caps! aqui la contiiii mil gracias por llegar a 103 comentarios gente!

2D: los padres de noodle? pero no entiendo

señora: no hace falta , por favor enteguenos a nuestra hija .

2D: pero estan locos? nunca los conocio y .. como se atreven a aparecer y reclamar por ella? - 2D se puso a la defensiva no le parecia normal que eso pasara... noodle oyo que 2D levanto la voz y fue a ver , al llegar vio a esos dos adultos serios quienes enseguida la miraron

señor: hija que gusto poder verte de nuevo - dijo sonriendo

noodle: que?.. - noodle estaba en schok.. hija?

señora: noodle somos tus padres, vinimos a recogerte - dijo en tono tranquilo

noodle: padres? - 2D los miro desafiante

2D: aunque fuesen sus padres no pueden llevarla asi como asi!

señor: es nuestro derecho joven , deberemos llamar a las autoridades si se resiste en darnos nuestra hija

señora: vamos querida, deja de estar ahi parada - dijo en señal de que la siguiera

noodle: mentirosos ... - dijo susurrando , los señores cambiaron sus expresiones

señora: mentirosos? no es forma de hablar a tus padres linda - dijo en un tono creido , 2D no sabe porque empezo a sentir algo malo

señor: no nos fuerces a llevarte noodle.. - dijo el señor acercandose - vamos hija

en eso noodle hizo un movimiento rapido y los pateo a ambos cerrando la puerta , tomo a 2D del brazo y empezo a correr .

2D: n-noodle! que pasa?

noodle: 2d-san esos son impostores! mi unica madre esta muerta y mi padre me abandono con ella - era triste oir eso pero era mas desesperante esa situacion ya que oyeron como rompieron la puerta

noodle: 2d deben ser agentes que me buscan!

2D: que haremos? - dijo 2D entrando en su habitacion con noodle , llavearon la puerta y oyeron los pasos rapidos de los agentes

señora: no lo hagas mas dificil chiquilla! - dijoaproximandose a la puerta

noodle: 2d no podemos estar aqui , debemos huir y alertar al resto esto! - dijo apresuparada

2D: necesitamos una salida - Bam! empezaban a golpear la puerta , 2d miraba a todos lados hasta que vio su ventana que daba al techo y este al jardin

2d: noodle! rapido sigueme - dijo abriendo la ventana , tomo a noodle de las manos y la ayudo a salir y caminar por el tejado , rapidamente 2d salto cayendo contra el pasto

2d: noodle vamos salta! yo te atrapo - dijo arbiendo los brazos, a lo que recibio a noodle sobre el

noodle: ups.. gomen 2d san jeje

2d: no pasa nada - dijo levantandose un poco atontado

noodle: vamos nos! antes que vengan - dijo noodle tomando la mano de 2D y huyendo

2d: cual es el plan? - dijo corriendo con su amada de la mano

noodle: debemos encontrar a murdoc y el resto! los necesitamos - vieron que la salida estaba no muuy lejos

noodle: falta poco!

2d: sii! rapido noodle ya casi

noodle: jajaja casi llegam- la voz de noodle se corto ante el ruido de un arma siendo dispara , sus ojos se dilataron al ver como 2D era atravesado por una bala vio todo pasar tan lento.. 2D la miraba suplicante mientras caia al piso con una mancha de sangre en la cintura

señor: te lo advertimos - dijo aun atajando el arma en posicion de disparo sonriendo burlonamente

noodle: NOOOOO! 2D! - grito noodle cayendo de rodillas ante su amado 2d herido

2d: noodle.. cof cof , vete tu .. por favor no quieron que te hagan daño - dijo tomando su mejilla manchandola de sangre

noodle: no no no! ( sacudiendo su cabeza) vas a estra bien! no te dejare aqui - dijo soltando lagrimas , mientras tomaba la mano de 2D - va-vamos a irnos juntos no? - dijo semisonriendo con la cara sonrojada por las lagrimas

2d: amor , vete antes que vengan .. - en eso oyeron la carga de pistola, noodle levanto la cara mirando al hombre que disparo a 2d

señor: bien bien, esto si es un melodrama no? jajaja.

noodle: maldito bastardo ! - dijo enojada hasta el alma , antes de moverse vio como apunto a 2d de nuevo lo cual la inmovilizo

señor: este joven puede vivir aun , si vienes con nosotros prometo ayudarlo , resistete y acabare con su vida en 1 segundo . tienes 10 segundos para elejir - dijo sonriendo

2d: noodle no. no - dijo mirandola con tristeza , noodle estaba cabizbaja

noodle: lo entiendo.. ire si prometes llamar ahora a una ambulancia! - dijo desesperada y enojada

señor: lo hare - dijo tomando su telefono - _necesito una ambulancia en la calle.. _

2d: noodle no tienes que hacerlo , tu cof cof no sabes que te haran! - dijo con voz debil

noodle: te amo mas que nada en este mundo , no dejare que mueras, no asi, no aqui.. lo siento amor - dijo dandolse un suave beso en los labios

señor: esta en camino , vamos nos! - dijo tomandola de su brazo , mientras se alejaba lagrimeando extendia su mano hacia 2d tirado en el piso , el cual se arrastro como pudo un poco extendiendo su mano

2d: n-no! no.. devuelvemela, noodle.. - empezaba a ver borroso - noodle no , no quiero.. perderte.. de nuevo.. - dijo desplomandose sobre el piso inconciente.

y bien ? qeue les parecioo? :D

a donde ira noodle? podra volver?

estara bien 2d?

que pasaraaa ahora si es un dessastreee D:

los amo chicooos!


End file.
